Pain and Pleasure
by evil.mastermind no.1
Summary: "Sasori agreed that he will keep the girl from the Leaf alive for now. You can do to her whatever you want and have sex with her, but only on the condition that she is not to be harmed physically. In the end Sasori will turn her into one of his human puppets." Sakura gets kidnapped and is now the sex toy of the Akatsuki. Lemons/Rape/Dark thoughts
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Hey everybody!**

 **I know I have tons of incomplete stories I should finish first but I have a major writer's block with them but this one is almost writing itself. I have never written a story full of sex before but I have read enough ;).**

 **Even though Sakura is my main character in this story, I don't like her. She has her epic moments and she can be badass, but for the most time she is just annoying (*ahem* Sasuke obsession *ahem*). So I have no great experience writing her but I try my best to portray her correctly. I am a big hater of ooc-ness, that's why I will try to keep everyone in character, including the Akatsuki. However, I changed one little fact: There is no Tobi. I don't like him anymore since he was revealed to be Obito. Instead the second leader of the group is Madara. Yep he somehow survived and is kicking.**

 **English is not my first language so please no flames because of grammar mistakes. I try my best.**

 **The mange/anime Naruto (Shippuuden) is not mine or else Itachi would have survived instead of Sasuke.**

 **Lastly I want to say: Even though there is rape in this story, I do NOT, under any circumstances, tolerate it!**

 **Peace out! Enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

My eyes snapped open. Darkness. I closed my eyes just to open them again. I was still surrounded by darkness; pitch-black darkness.

I groaned as my head suddenly started to ponder, like someone used it as a punching bag. The pain from the splitting headache turned my stomach upside down and I leaned to the side, expecting to throw up but nothing came out except for a line of spit.

While moving I noticed that I was lying on something hard and uncomfortable. I felt cold material touch my naked legs and arms, like steel…

I tried to swing my legs off the thing but they only moved an inch before they were pulled back. My ankles were chained to the steel thing. I tried to move my arms, my torso, but I was tightly secured.

Panic rose inside my chest, my heartbeat fastened, I breathed rapidly. What happened? Where was I?

 _What is the last thing you remember?_ I thought to myself.

 _"_ _We've got to save Gaara!"_ Naruto's face flashed through my mind, his blue eyes were filled with anger and fear.

Right, Gaara, the Kazekage, had been kidnapped. By the Akatsuki… Red Clouds on black cloaks… We pursued them… The cave… I and Lady Chiyo fought against her grandson Sasori, the puppet master who turned himself into a puppet…

I remembered his sword slicing through my belly as I threw myself into the way to save Lady Chiyo. But then he just revealed another sword. He ran to us, Lady Chiyo tried to stop him with a trap, but that didn't work as he simply dodged it.

And then… What happened then? Was I dead? Was this the afterlife? But why was I chained to a table? Why was it so dark?

I tried to control my breathing and beating heartbeat. I head to think, had to try to place the pieces of my memory together, though that wouldn't be simple with the pounding in my head.

What happened?

* * *

Somewhere, in one of Akatsuki's countless hideouts, the ten members of the organization appeared as rainbow-colored, half-transparent figures in a dimly lit round room.

"The sealing of the One-Tails went smoothly. Good work everybody. Now we are one step closer to our goal" a figure with ringed eyes who was the leader Pein spoke calmly. "Itachi, Kisame, I want the two of you to find the Two-Tails. Gather information about the Jinchuriki but without showing yourself." The biggest shadow in the room, Kisame, grinned, but the much smaller one next to him who was his partner Itachi simply nodded.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, I want you to meet up with Deidara and Sasori so that Kakuzu can sew Deidara's arms back."

Hidan, a shadow with magenta eyes, laughed. "You're really such a weak pussy, blondie. To get your arms ripped off… Embarrassing."

"Says the one whose limbs I have to sew back together after every mission we have" the figure next to Hidan growled.

"Fuck you Kakuzu!"

"What about we meet up in our special hideout, hmm? After the fighting and sealing the One-Tails, I just want that bitch riding me – regardless whether my arms are attached or not, hmm." Deidara grinned.

"That won't be possible…" Itachi said.

"Why is that Uchiha?" the blue-eyed figure asked angrily, clenching his fists.

"Sayo is dead. I killed her."

For a second it was dead silent in the room.

"What the fuck do you mean?!" Hidan yelled. "I made it clear that I wanted to sacrifice her to Lord Jashin as soon as we'd be done with her!"

"I didn't plan on killing her. She got a hold of a kunai and attacked me. I reacted on instinct and killed her in the process" Itachi explained blankly.

"Damn you Uchiha, hmm!"

Kisame sighed. "And here I wanted to ask you if we could leave for the mission a little later so that she can give me a nice blowjob before."

"Kakuzu, wasn't there a brothel in the town before?" Hidan asked his partner who narrowed his eyes.

"We passed the town over an hour ago. There's no way we are going back just for that. Also you won't spend our money on whores again."

"Hey! I'm a man with fucking needs!"

"Danna, didn't you take that pink-haired chick with you? The one you were fighting against, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Forget it. I will turn her into a puppet. She won't be used for your entertainment. After all she destroyed most of my collection" Sasori said angrily.

"Must have been a sucky collection if a fucking pink-haired chick was able to destroy it" Hidan taunted. "Is the bitch hot?"

Deidara shrugged. "Looked like it." He grinned.

"Forget it" Sasori repeated. "She is my puppet now and mine only" he growled, glaring at his partner.

"How was a mere girl able to destroy your whole puppet collection anyway?" Madara suddenly asked.

"She had help from g-" Sasori stopped himself before the word 'granny' left his mouth and instead said: "from one of the elders in my village, a puppeteer. Also, that girl had an antidote to one of my poisons."

"She is a medic?" the ringed-eyed leader asked. "Could she be of use for the organization?" He glanced at Itachi who instantly knew what this was about: The sickness he had and his disappearing eye vision.

"I don't know how good she is with healing but she can't be totally useless when she managed to do the antidote to one of my most complex poisons."

"Is she still alive?" Madara asked and the puppeteer nodded. "Good, don't kill her yet. We will make her heal Itachi first. Then you can turn her into one of your creations. Itachi, Kisame, you head to the hideout where Sasori is. I and Pein will come too. Kakuzu, as soon as you have reattached Deidara's arm, you and Hidan will go to get information on the Two-Tails."

"Why can't we fucking stay in the hideout with the hot chick?!" Hidan yelled angrily.

Deidara laughed. "Sucks to be you."

"I am going to fucking kill you, blondie!"

"Enough!" Pein said strictly. "The meeting is over. You are all dismissed."

* * *

My head snapped to the right when the door to the room opened. Someone switched on the light and I screwed my eyes shut when the beam of light hit me.

"So you are finally awake, doll." I blinked and when my eyes got adjusted to the brightness I gazed to the door. Anger and fear washed over me as I saw Sasori standing there, smirking at me. So the worst had happened: I've been kidnapped by the Akatsuki.

"You!" I hissed, narrowing my jade eyes at him. "Why did you kidnap me? Where am I? And… what happened to Lady Chiyo?"

"My dear grandma should be dead by now. Answering the other questions would be a waste of time though." Sasori took a step to the side to make space for other people.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw the first man walk in. I have seen his picture in history books we had in the academy, and a huge statue of him was decorating the Valley Of The End: Madara Uchiha. But how? I thought he would be dead…

I didn't know the second man but his aura screamed authority and power. Also he had weird ringed eyes which I have never seen before. Was there another eye power beside the Sharingan and Byakugan?

As the third man entered, I growled in hatred. I have seen his picture in the bingo book. I got curious after I had learned the reason for Sasuke's obsession with gaining more power and so I had looked up the picture of the man that had ruined his life: Itachi Uchiha, murderer of the Uchiha clan and traitor to Konoha.

I was in a room with four very powerful men but bound to a freaking table! But even if I would have been free I wasn't sure if I could do anything against any of them. They were playing in a whole different league and just their aura cut my throat off.

 **"** **Also we can't use our chakra"** Inner suddenly pointed out. I tried a few times to summon my chakra but she was right: I couldn't. The bindings were probably special so that they blocked my chakra or something like that.

"What do you want?" I finally asked as I had enough of them silently staring at me.

"Sakura Haruno" Madara started, "kunoichi of Konoha, chunin, apprentice of Tsunade the fifth Hokage, medical ninja, student of Kakashi Hatake, and from what I heard you almost defeated Sasori… Quite the impressive stats…" The puppeteer only huffed at that.

I couldn't help myself but to feel honored being praised by the second strongest shinobi in history but that didn't let me forget where I was: In the hands of the enemy, the Akatsuki.

"I ask again: What do you want?" I narrowed my eyes at them, buried my fear and terror in a corner of my mind and instead glared at them heatedly. Madara chuckled.

"Very spirited, this little girl..." His expression then became more serious. "Itachi here is suffering from a grave illness and his vision is weakening. We want you to heal him."

I stared at them surprised. That wasn't what I expected.

"Why should I do this? You are my enemy, you have hurt and killed my friends and are after my teammate! I won't do anything for you!"

 **"** **Show them, cha! We won't be helping them one bit!"** my Inner yelled.

"We don't ask if you want or not. You will do it. It's as simple as that" the ringed, spikey orange haired man said. "We have our ways to get you to talk."

Torture… I gulped. I have never been tortured before. Of course they tell you in the academy how important it is to not reveal any information even under these circumstances but I had my doubts if I could pull through it. And I somewhat believed that these guys knew how to get what they wanted.

"Leader-sama, please don't forget that she is not to be scarred. I want her to be flawless when I turn her corpse into a puppet" Sasori said with a frown.

"Don't worry, Tsukuyomi won't hurt her physically" Madara replied.

Tsukuyomi? What was that?

"Itachi, if you may?" Said Uchiha nodded and took a step forward, his eyes closed but I knew that whatever was about to come had to do something with the Sharingan, so I quickly closed my eyes. I didn't hear any sound, maybe because my thundering heartbeat blocked it all out, but suddenly hot breath hit my neck as someone leaned very close over my head to whisper in my ear: "I know you want to be brave little girl, but you are actually quivering in fear. There is no use playing tough, we will get what we want sooner or later. It all depends on how much pain we have to inflict on you before you will finally break down and do just like we please. Do yourself a favor and surrender right away. Don't make Itachi waste his chakra on you."

Biting my lower lip I couldn't help but to shake in fear and squirm in discomfort.

I had that tick no one except for Ino really knew of: Even though I was acting all tough in front of everyone, I could be really, really shy sometimes. Like Hinata-shy, especially, no actually only, in front of someone I liked or hat a crush on, namely Sasuke, but also when I was in the presence of good-looking guys.

After Sasuke left and I started to work in the hospital, many guys asked me out for dates or flirted with me and I always blushed, started stuttering and suddenly didn't know what to say anymore. My entire tough-girl attitude was blown away in an instant. Naruto of course was an exception. He was my friend, my teammate; I had no problem punching him in the face.

I had no experience with men and was still a virgin. After Ino have had her first time she had told me everything the day after, like how amazing it was, that she had her best orgasm ever, and that she couldn't understand how she could have stayed a virgin for so long. But I…

When Ino told me that she was often pleasuring herself she told me to try it out too. I did try as soon as she left the house but I was so embarrassed so that I quickly had pulled my pants back up and hid under the covers with a deep blush. Of course I wasn't completely unaware… I knew how sex was working, I knew where babies came from, and I had to listen to Ino's sex tells. I just had no experience myself. I have never even seen a naked man! Not even during my times at the hospital!

So yeah, when Madara leaned that close over me and muttered into my ear, when I could feel his hot breath brushing over my skin, it made me blush heavily, my heart skipped a beat and I tried to squirm away.

He stayed like that for a second longer than necessary before he finally stepped back – and chuckled.

"My my, you are surely an innocent one, aren't you? How old are you, girl? 15, 16? I'm sure you are still a virgin, completely unexperienced with lust and pleasure." My blush deepened even more. Was it THAT obvious?

"Madara, what are you getting at?" the unknown man with the ringed eyes asked irritated. I wondered that too…

"She blushed, tried to squirm away and tensed up as soon as I leaned closer to her. Tell me girl… Are you terrified of sex or are you still waiting for your prince to appear?" Sasuke's image appeared in my head. I bit my lips. I wouldn't tell him anything about my obsession with the young Uchiha.

"Would you agree on healing Itachi if I'd threat you to take your virginity and rape you if you won't?" My eyes snapped open and I stared at him, shocked and afraid, totally forgetting why I actually had closed my eyes.

He couldn't be serious, could he? Mind torture I could understand but rape?! They wouldn't rape me…

"Hmm, I see" the orange haired man said smirking. "That might work and this way Itachi doesn't have to use unnecessary chakra."

"Hn" was the younger Uchiha's only comment and his eyes faded back to black.

"Whatever; just don't destroy her" Sasori said bored and left without a further word.

"What will it be, Sakura?" Madara asked as he stepped back to the side of the table and placed his gloved hand on my chest, on my right breast to be exact. Looking into my wide terrified eyes he started squeezing my boob through the fabric of my top. "Shall we continue or will you be a good girl and do as we say?" He let go of my boob and reached further down my body, grabbed between my legs…

"Stop!" I yelled, panting heavily.

"You know what I want to hear, Sakura…" Madara raised an expecting eyebrow at me.

"O-Okay I will heal him" I muttered, deeply embarrassed.

"I didn't hear you." He smirked.

I glared at him and shouted: "I will do as you say!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. The first lemon will be in the next chapter.**

 **Do you guys want long chapters (like this one) with multiple smut scenes in one chapter, or shorter chapters and only one smut scene per chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2: Her first time

**Chapter 2: Her first time  
**

"How are you feeling?" Pein asked Itachi three hours later.

"Better" the younger Uchiha simply answered. The girl had healed him for the last three hours straight while Pein and Madara had stood by to act in case she should think of doing something stupid. He could definitely breathe more freely now and his eyesight also had gotten better. But just as the girl had said right before she passed out from chakra exhaustion: He wasn't even close of being healed. If the treatment wouldn't continue, the illness would just come back.

"Good, maybe it wasn't that bad that Sasori took her from the battlefield" Madara said.

"You should rest for now, Itachi." He nodded at Pein's words and bowed at them in respect before he left, leaving the two Akatsuki leaders standing in the hallway in front of Sasori's workroom where the girl was lying passed out on the steel table.

"Why can't we go pick up some chicks on the way to our next fucking mission?" they suddenly heard Hidan yell through the whole hideout.

"It's wasted money" Kakuzu growled in response.

"Fuck you and your fucking money problem! I want to fuck some chick!"

"You will survive without one. Just keep your dick in your pants for once."

"Screw you old fucker!"

Pein sighed. He didn't blame Itachi for reacting the way he did but the death of Sayo put them back to the old problem: An organization filled with needy men.

Madara gazed over his shoulder to the door of the workroom. "How big is our chance to talk Sasori into letting his doll become Sayo's replacement until he turns her?"

* * *

Waking up I had at first no idea where I was. Trying to sit up I felt quite dizzy and had to lie back down. I usually felt this way only because of chakra exhaustion…

"You are awake… Here drink this and you'll feel better." I had heard that voice before but my vision was too blurry to see anything than shapes and my memory was foggy. However, something in my mind screamed at me that this voice belonged to a dangerous person but before I could think about it a glass was pressed against my lips and I felt cool liquid touch my lips.

I was so thirsty… So I opened my mouth and drank it greedily.

My vision began to sharpen and focus and my memories of why I was passed out came back.

Shrieking I shot off the coach I was lying on and stumbled away from the orange haired man with the weird eyes, just to bump into something, or rather someone. Looking over my shoulder I saw Madara smirking down at me while he slung his muscular arms around me.

Suddenly a warm feeling rose inside me and instead of feeling freaked out or afraid I felt good, and hot. I stared at the now empty glass in the man's hand.

"What did you give me?" I asked in a whisper. My mouth turned dry and my voice sounded hoarse.

Madara chuckled, still pressing my back into his firm, muscular chest. Wait, why did I think that?

"We gave you a little present. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It just should make sure that you will enjoy what's about to come." I frowned in confusion and stared at the stranger. With all the piercings in his face, and the orange hair spiked up, and those unusual deep eyes he looked really sexy…

What?! He is my freaking kidnapper for kami's sake! But he was a hot sexy kidnapper…

"W-Who are you?" I asked the man in front of me just to interrupt my embarrassing trail of thoughts.

"Pein, I and Madara are the leader of the Akatsuki" he answered and walked to the table in the middle of the room to put the glass down. He then turned around and looked over my head to Madara.

"Shall we start?"

"Hn." Before I could ask what they meant with that, I squealed as Madara suddenly started to kiss my neck.

"W-What are you doing?" I yelled and tried to kick him and to squirm away but he held me firmly in his arms.

"Pleasuring you…" he mumbled between kisses, while his left hand moved further up my chest to grab my breasts while his other hand moved downwards and between my legs.

"Wait! Why are you doing this? I did what you asked me to do! I healed Itachi and I will continue to heal him, so why?" I asked and suppressed a moan as his hand down there rubbed against my clothed womanhood. I've never been touched down there by someone else before and it felt kind of good.

"We just want to reward you for being a good girl by pleasuring you" Pein answered my question and then he started to unbutton his Akatsuki cloak, throwing it over a chair. His shirt followed suit. I couldn't stop but to stare at his muscular, pierced torso with those beautiful abs and the six-pack and this V-line...

Shaking my head I forced myself out of this state. "You don't need to thank me this way, I don't want this!"

"Are you sure about that?" Madara asked and I moaned loudly as he rubbed my womanhood harder while pulling at my nipple through my shirt.

"Y-Yes" I said but my voice sounded pathetically weak. My body was on fire, over-sensitive and it felt so good.

 **"** **Get a grip on yourself, girl! I know they are sexy and everything, but they are still your CAPTORS! We don't want this! We want our first time to be with Sasuke!"**

But I ignored Inner. Screw Sasuke. He left and kami knows if he would ever come back. But this was happening right now, my body wanted to be pleasured and hell it felt good.

"Now it's your turn" Pein said smirking. "Strip and show us your beautiful body." Madara let me go and stepped at Pein's side.

I blushed hardly. Strip? In front of two men I didn't know? I couldn't even strip in front of Ino!

Hesitating I grabbed the hem of my top – but I couldn't do it. Losing my grip I shook my head.

"I-I can't this is wrong I won't-"

Hot lips smashed onto mine. I gasped in surprise and Pein used it to slip his tongue into my mouth, twirling it around my tongue before he started to explore my wet cavern. For a few seconds I was like frozen in shock but then I pressed my hands against his – naked – chest and tried to push him away, but that didn't work. Instead he grabbed my waist and spun us around before he pushed me back, all the while not breaking the kiss. I stumbled back, not sure if I should punch him in the face or… or return the kiss, slip my tongue into his mouth, explore him, enjoy my first kiss…

Leaning into him I did just that and pressed my lips back on his, when I felt the edge of the couch at my feet. Placing a hand on my back, Pein made me sit and then lean down on the couch, with him on top of me.

Finally breaking the kiss he looked down at me smirking. I just stared up at him, flustered, still taken back by this absolutely hot kiss, his saliva still in my mouth.

From that moment on my brain just shut down and let my body lead the way. And my body just wanted one thing: Pleasure.

"Are you going to undress now?" Pein asked.

Blushing I nodded and grabbed once again the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head to toss it away. I still felt uncomfortable and wanted to cover myself but strong hands grabbed my wrists and pulled them over my head. Looking up I saw Madara sitting down behind my head with my hands in his.

"Don't hide that beautiful body, blossom." I blushed at that, and even harder as I saw that he too by now was shirtless, showing off his muscular beautiful toned chest.

Pein moved his hands behind my back to unclasp my bra. My small breasts popped out and they quickly removed the bra. Now holding my wrists in only one hand, Madara used his other hand to start playing with my breasts. He kneaded, squeezed, rubbed them and pulled at my nipples, making them go hard. Meanwhile Pein had unbuttoned my skirt and was now removing my boots before pulling down my shorts. I was naked except for my pink panties.

"Hmm you look good" Pein said and two pairs of greedy eyes travelled up and down my body.

I moaned as Pein started to rub against my womanhood through the panties and Madara massaged my breasts.

"You like that, don't you?" the Uchiha asked and leaned down to kiss me. Flustered I returned the kiss while bucking my hip up into Pein. "Do you want more?" Madara asked between two kisses. I nodded, whimpering.

Pein grabbed the hem of my panties and pulled it down my legs to throw it off the bed. Now I was completely naked. Madara broke the kiss and I gazed up to see him look me over with lust filled eyes and a smirk on his lips. Blushing I turned my head to see that Pain was also studying me before he spread my legs wider and leaned down.

I screamed in pleasure as his tongue brushed against my clit and then twirled around it. Arching my back I bucked my hips into him.

"It feels great" I moaned as he licked my lower lips and then inserted a finger into my wet hot core.

I closed my eyes in bliss, my mouth was formed to an O and I panted heavily, enjoying their hot touches to the fullest. Suddenly Madara crashed his lips on mine again and kissed me deeply, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I met his tongue and we battled. I've never done this before but somehow I knew exactly what to do.

Pein pumped his finger in and out of me in a steady pace and then inserted yet another finger, scissoring them to get my tunnels wider.

"So good" I mumbled, completely lost in pleasure and moaned as Madara pulled my right nipple and rubbed it between his fingers.

I felt something building up inside me and knew that if they would continue like this, I would have an orgasm soon. But then Pein removed his lips and pulled his fingers out.

"She is ready." Madara broke his kiss and let go of my breasts. Blinking I looked at them confused, my head still in the cloud of pleasure. What did Pein mean? To what was I ready? And why did they stop?

I watched Pein licking my juice off his fingers before he pulled down the zipper of his pants.

Wide-eyed I stared as he removed his pants and then his underwear, revealing his hard penis. I have never seen a man's penis before and stared at it curiously. The hard shaft with the clearly visible veins, the mushroom-like tip, the foreskin, his balls…

"Do you like what you see?" I squealed at Pein's comment and blushed deeply. Madara only chuckled and I heard him also removing his pants. I looked up just in time to see his hard cock pop out of its prison.

"Do you want to touch it?" the Uchiha asked smirking. It must have been obvious that I've never seen a penis before. Blushing I nodded and he kept holding my left hand while guiding my other one to his cock. Licking my lips in excitement I let him wrap my fingers around his hard shaft and started to stroke it slowly, making him moan. However, my attention got drawn away when I felt something hard touch my entrance. Looking back I saw Pein rubbing his penis against my wet womanhood, getting my juice all over his shaft.

"Are you ready to get impaled?" Madara asked and took my hand away from his cock. I hesitated only for a second but then nodded. I wanted to know how it felt to have sex. Ino always told me so much about it and how amazing it felt and I wanted to know it too.

"Will it hurt?" I asked worriedly as I stared down at Pein's cock that wasn't exactly small.

"Only in the beginning. But then you will feel nothing but pleasure, promised." He smiled at me and I smiled back, nodding. I widened my legs a little more to give him access to my hole.

I groaned in both pain and pleasure when he slowly inserted his tip into my hole. But then he grabbed my hips and pushed the rest of his shaft inside with one thrust thus breaking my hymen.

I screamed in pain and tried to move away from him on instinct, but the two men held me firmly in place. Madara hushed me softly and placed kisses all over my skin while Pein had stopped moving, waiting for me to recover.

Screwing my eyes shut I panted heavily, tears leaking from my eyes but Pein wiped them away with his finger and caressed my cheek to calm me down.

Slowly the pain ebbed away, my breathing turned back to normal and I opened my teary eyes.

"Don't worry, the worst part is over now" Pein said. I could only nod.

Suddenly Madara shifted his weight and when I looked behind me I saw him standing up before he let go of my hands and walked to sit down in a chair by the table to watch.

"Are you ready to continue?" The pain was an uncomfortable throbbing now, it still hurt but not as much as when he broke my hymen. I nodded and forced my body to relax.

Placing his hands on my right and left side, Pein started to move. I whimpered as the throbbing turned more painful but he leaned down to kiss me while thrusting in and out of my hole at a slow steady pace.

We kissed deeply and slowly I got adjusted to him and the pain ebbed away more and more until my whimpers were replaced by soft moans. Pein then grabbed my hips and thrust into me harder and faster, ramming his cock all the way in with each thrust, hitting me in spots that made me moan loudly and arch my hips into him to meet his thrusts.

Our hips met each time he buried his length into me and his balls slapped against my naked rear.

Now I could fully understand why Ino was always so happy after having sex. It felt amazing and I felt pleasure I have never felt before. Having sex was way better than my wildest imaginations had been.

"P-Pain" I moaned out in pure bliss, digging my nails into the fabric of the couch.

"Hmm you are so tight and hot, Sakura" he groaned and nibbled at my earlobe while pounding into me, making my breasts bounce each time. I grabbed his spikey orange hair and pulled him down to my mouth, kissing him wildly. We tongue battled for a moment before I actually won and slipped my tongue into his mouth, swirling it around before he pushed me back.

It was pure ecstasy and I didn't want it to stop while in the same time I longed for the peak that was building up inside me. I wanted to fall over the edge, wanted to cum, wanted to have my first orgasm.

"Deeper… Faster… Please" I moaned out and Pein immediately obliged, pounding into me rougher. The pain was completely gone by now and fully replaced by pure pleasure.

And then I felt it. "I-I'm going to cum!" I screamed before I spilled my juice over him, my walls tightened around him and I threw my head back, my eyes were rolling back as I was shook by the orgasm.

From far away I heard Pein groan before I felt something hot and sticky fill me up. Pein buried his face in my neck, breathing in my scent while I was still shaking in bliss.

"That was just so shannaro" I mumbled in content. Pein chuckled and then got up and pulled his penis out of me. It was covered in my juice, blood and his sperm. His sperm… He came inside me… My eyes widened in horror.

"I-I will get pregnant" I whispered. No… I was only 16 years old, my body was too young to have a child and-

"No you will not." Confused I looked at him. "When you were unconscious we gave you a pill that prevents you from getting pregnant. You are okay." I sighed in relief and slumped into the comfy coach, closing my eyes...

Suddenly someone cleared his throat. I turned my head to see Madara smirk at me. "It's not over yet Sakura. You still have one more cock to please" he said, pointing at his hard penis.

* * *

 **I am still new to writing lemons so I'd really appreciate it if you would review me to tell me how I am doing... Fair criticism is always welcome.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Her first time pt 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and decided to continue reading.**

 **LChan3706: I'm so glad you like it! And I hope you will continue to.**

 **guest: I won't do any bashing. My dislike for Sakura is simply because of her Sasuke-obsession, her fangirl attitude and her treating Naruto like shit at first. But I like her in Shippuuden better than in pre-Shippuuden. Also, when the plot started to form in my head it somehow was clear that it will be about Sakura because it fitted. I won't bash her though but I will try my best to make her believable and not ooc.**

 **hlo: Eh… well this story is called PAIN and pleasure… She won't always be okay with what the Akatsuki are going to do to her, search for ways to get out and she'll be lost in very dark thoughts sometimes. And the Akatsuki won't be always nice to her…**

 **Chapter 3: Her first time pt 2**

Pein got off me and I stood up, blushing deeply, to walk to Madara though I stumbled first because my lower regions were hurting slightly.

When I reached the Uchiha he lifted me up so that I was sitting almost on his lap, with the tip of his penis touching my entrance. Smirking he pulled me down on him while thrusting up with his hips. I moaned loudly as his cock glided into my hole.

"Pein was right, you are tight and hot. And you just feel good around my cock" Madara said huskily. I blushed but smiled as he moved me up and down his shaft while thrusting into me. To make it easier for him I rocked my hips to meet his thrusts. I think Ino called this "Riding a cock".

I just have had a heavy orgasm but I was already feeling the next one coming up as I rode Madara, slamming down on his lap and taking him all the way inside.

But then Madara slowed down and stopped completely. I groaned and wiggled my hips to make him move but he held me still, before he removed me from his lap, spun me around and made me lean over the desk with my rear facing him and my breasts rubbing against the table desk.

His hand rubbed over my ass before he pulled my cheeks apart with his fingers. Turning my head I tried to see what he was doing but couldn't. Something that felt like spit hit my asshole and he used his fingers to rub it over my entrance of my ass before he inserted a finger into my much tighter hole.

I gasped in pain and wiggled in discomfort as he pushed his digit inside, moving it around in my tunnels. I squeezed him subconsciously, trying to get him out of me.

"What are you doing? It hurts" I said. I wanted him to continue fucking my pussy instead of pushing a finger into my asshole.

Madara didn't answer but at least he pulled his finger out. I sighed in relief and then saw him rummage through one of the table's shelves before he pulled out a tube. I managed to read "Lube" before he moved back behind me.

"Your ass is very tight, blossom. It's about time it gets stretched."

And then it hit me. He was about to fuck me anal. Somehow it set fear into me. A few months ago Ino told me about her new boyfriend and their last sex session. _"He wanted to take me anal but I refused. I don't know what can be pleasurable about having a dick in your asshole. It's not made for sex after all and it should hurt like hell. He's got my pussy; that has to be enough."_

Suddenly Madara inserted once again his finger into my tight hole, but this time a second digit followed suit. I hissed and grit my teeth in pain but noticed that they were covered in something, probably this lube. He was preparing me for his dick.

"D-Don't fuck me there, please" I tried to plead as he started to scissor my tight walls.

"Hn. Why not? You don't know how it feels like, do you?"

I bit my bottom lip. "N-No but it's much tighter than my vagina and this has hurt as hell the first time and… and an asshole isn't made for sex" I repeated Ino's words.

Madara chuckled. "My I remind you that even after you screamed in pain at the beginning when Pein penetrated your pussy, you were screaming in pleasure soon after?" He pulled his fingers out and smeared some more of the cold liquid over my asshole. "Just stay still and relax your muscles."

And then he placed the tip of his dick at my entrance and slowly pushed in.

It hurt like a BITCH! I screamed in pain and tried to move away from him but he had me pinned against the desk while shoving his shaft into my ass.

"Shhh, I know it hurts but don't fight me, just relax" Madara cooed me while kissing my shoulder blades and rubbing my ass cheeks. I only whimpered, tears streaming down my face.

I was so thankful when he finally stopped pushing into me but I knew that he wasn't completely inside me yet as our hips didn't meet. But then he started to move, pulling in and out of my hole and with each thrust he pushed a little deeper to get the rest of his dick shoved into me too.

I bit my lip bloody and dug my nails into my palms as he stretched me to the max. Then his whole shaft was thrust into me as his hips were pressed into my rear. Soon after that he sped up, slamming into me roughly, each time making my belly and boobs rub against the desk's surface.

He moaned in obvious pleasure while I tried to handle the pain but eventually it subsided. Still, I didn't feel much pleasure. At least not as much as when Pein had fucked my pussy…

"I'm reaching my climax. You ready to take my cum?" Madara asked after what felt like an eternity of ruining my ass.

I nodded whimpering and he thrust deep inside me and shot his hot load into my ass. I heard him groan in pleasure before he pulled out of my hurting hole. I slumped down on the table, breathing heavily and totally exhausted. My eyes were still watery from crying.

But the two men weren't finished with me yet.

Madara lifted me up and into his arms before carrying me back to the couch where Pein was already waiting for us, lying on his back. His cock was hard again.

When we reached the couch the Uchiha set me down on my feet but my legs were so weak I would have fallen to the ground if he wouldn't have held me.

"One more round, blossom" he said smirking.

My eyes were glued on Pein's hard penis which he stroke slowly. Suddenly the pain in my ass was forgotten and I felt hot and wet again and only wanted to feel this thing in my pussy, moving around inside of me, touching my special spots…

They didn't have to tell me what to do. I climbed up on Pein's lap with his hard shaft touching my pussy.

"Ride me" he ordered and lifted my hips up and over his penis. I nodded, grabbed his cock and moved its tip to my entrance before I lowered my body down on him.

Pein groaned and he gripped my hips as I started to move up and down on his cock, slamming my hips down on his cock. My petite breasts were bouncing in front of me and Pein took my right one in his hand, squeezing it slightly and rubbing his thumb over my hardened nipple.

I rode him for a while and the pleasure was coming back soon, making me moan and forget about my throbbing ass. Then he pulled me down to him and kissed me while grabbing my ass cheeks and pulling them apart.

The couch creaked a little bit as Madara sat down behind me and pushed his dick back into my ass. Groaning I buried my head in Pein's neck and he hushed me, rubbing circles on my back.

The pain however was soon overthrown by the pleasure as the two men started moving in and out of my two holes in synch. I was filled completely up and moaned like crazy

"Faster, please" I begged them, once again lost in pleasure.

Finally my walls clenched around them and I came with a loud scream, before Pein and then Madara shot their seed into me. Limply and drained I fell down on Pein, too tired to move even a single finger. I was covered in sweat, my heart beat loudly and rapidly, the smell of sex hung around us, and mine and their juices flowed out of my holes.

I was already half unconscious but felt that they got off of me, put me comfortably on the couch and placed a blanked over me. Then the darkness engulfed me.

In the same moment every one of the Akatsuki members heard Pein's voice in their heads, as he told them to appear in the hideout they kept in the Land of Stone.

One after another the rainbow colored figures appeared in the round room.

"I have some news that might interest you" Pain began. "Sasori agreed that he will keep the girl from the Leaf alive for now. She will not only heal Itachi and eventual other injuries, but replace Sayo as well." At that every one of the Akatsuki members paid him their full attention. "You can do to her whatever you want and have sex with her, but only on the condition that she is not to be harmed physically. In the end Sasori will turn her into one of his human puppets. That is all. You are dismissed."

* * *

 **I am still surprised how many views I got and how many people like and follow this story. It would be even greater if you could give me a feedback and make me happy with a review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken pieces

**Thank you guys for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 4: Broken Pieces**

When I woke up, I wasn't on the couch anymore but was lying on a bed, naked, with only a blanket covering me up. Blinking I sat up groggily. My head was dizzy and it felt like it all had just been a naughty weird dream. But I knew that it did really happen because I could feel it in my lower regions, could feel that they had been penetrated.

I wasn't a virgin anymore. I have had sex. With my captors, men I didn't know, men who wanted to hurt my friends, my enemies…

I brought a hand up to my mouth to cover my scream. Tears streamed down my face. What have I done? Why did I give in to them? Why did I let it happen? I loved Sasuke, I always had wanted my first time to be with him, that's why I saved my purity for him.

 **"** **They gave us something, remember? It probably was a drug to make us willingly… And… they would have raped us anyway"** Inner tried to cheer me up but it didn't help. I still felt miserable, guilty and broken by it.

My head snapped up as the door to the room opened. Madara stepped in, with a tray in his hands. He put it down on a small table that was in the middle of the room. I just watched him, frozen, shaking, and with my back pressed against the wall.

After he set the tray with food and water down, he turned to face me.

"You should eat and drink something to strengthen yourself. You will need it." He was about to walk out of the room, but I stopped him.

"Why did you do this? Why did you rape me?" My voice was trembling slightly and I hated it for that.

Madara turned around, with an eyebrow raised.

"Rape you? Is it rape if the victim clearly enjoys it?" he asked with a smug smirk that made my anger dwell up.

"It wasn't willingly! You gave me something! What kind of drug was it?"

He just shrugged. "It was something to increase your pleasure, that's all you have to know. Don't say you would have preferred it if we would have truly raped you?"

I bit my bottom lip as I had to give him right on that but still glared at him angrily. "You said you won't do it if I would heal Itachi. I have healed him!"

"No you haven't yet. He is still sick."

"In that case our deal is off! I won't heal him anymore!" I yelled, balling my fists.

Madara narrowed his cold dark eyes at me. "You are still alive because of two things: First, healing Itachi; second, to pleasure Akatsuki's members."

I blinked. "W-What?" I hoped I had heard incorrectly but his smirk told me otherwise.

"You are now our sex toy. Every member can use you as they please, as long as they don't leave any physical marks on you. We are an organization of mostly men after all."

All the anger was blast away like if you let the air out of a balloon. I stared at him, my wide eyes filled with fear and terror. His words were echoing through my head as the meaning of them slowly sunk into me.

Sex toy… They would continue to rape me, over and over and over again.

"You can't do that! I won't be your sex toy!" I yelled in sheer horror, desperately searched in his blank expression for a sign of joking. "I won't do it! You can just kill me then!" I didn't want to die but right now, after Pein and Madara made me to have willingly sex with them with this drug, I rather wanted to die than to having to repeat this.

Madara only chuckled. "Why should we waste you? And why do you think you have a choice? We sealed your chakra away, you're helpless. So you better accept your new job and please us the best you can or you will feel the consequences and be punished. Trust me, you don't want that."

"You're sick…" I whispered with tears stinging in my eyes. Madara though only shrugged and touched the handle of the door.

"If you want to shower, the bathroom is if you go out of the room and turn right it is the first door on the left side. I highly recommend you not roaming alone through the hideout. Now eat and drink. You will need the energy for the next one."

* * *

Numbly and like in trance I ate and drank what Madara had brought me, without really realizing what I was doing.

This couldn't be… I couldn't be the sex toy of the Akatsuki… I, Sakura Haruno, smart and strong kunoichi of the Leaf, apprentice of the fifth Hokage, couldn't spend the rest of my short life to be fucked by these perverts until Sasori would turn me into one of his human puppets. That wasn't right!

I was too shocked to even cry as I grabbed my clothes that lay in a corner with shaking hands, put only my top and pants on and made my way to the bathroom.

Even though it was the first door on the left, I still had to go almost to the end of the corridor as there was no door on the left except what I supposed was the bathroom.

I was almost there, when suddenly a hand gripped my shoulder, yanked me back and slammed me into the wall. I was too shocked to even scream and just stared at the young man with magenta eyes and silver slicked back hair that stood in front of me and had pressed me into the wall. Since my chakra was sealed I hadn't even sensed him.

Grinning widely he looked down at me, letting his eyes roam over my body. His intense stare made me feel naked and exposed and I wanted to cross my arms in front of my chest but I was too frozen to move. I felt small and weak and cowered into the wall, wishing it would suck me up.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked as soon as I was able to speak again. I tried to put as much fake courage behind my words as possible while Madara's words still echoed through my head like a broken recorder.

"The name's Hidan, you better remember it, bitch. And for what I want…" He licked his lips and suddenly grabbed under my top, gripping my right breast. I squealed and tried to step away but I was standing with the back to the wall and he stood directly in front of me, blocking my path.

"I think that's obvious. I want to fuck you, gorgeous." His eyes held a look of pure craziness, mixed with lust, desire and violence. Just looking at him made my remorse shatter into thousand pieces.

Before I could react he pulled my shirt over my head and then grabbed my pants, pulling down the zipper and sliding them down my legs.

"No!" I yelled and tried to kick and hit and bite him, but he only laughed, grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the wall, making me feel dizzy.

"Oh so we have caught ourselves a feisty one, huh? I have to congratulate that fucking puppet for catching you." He laughed and I gasped as his hand went between my legs, rubbing against my slit. "Let's see if you are as good to be fucked as you look, gorgeous." I was trembling and shaking in fear and watched in horror as he pulled down his own pants, revealing his already hard penis.

 **"** **Don't just freeze like that! Do something!"** Inner's shouting brought me back and I started to resist again but he just grabbed my hips. Hidan was completely unfazed by my small fists hitting him or my teeth biting his shoulder. He just lifted me up – and then pulled me down on his dick.

I cried out in pain. I wasn't prepared, wasn't wet, wasn't ready for him, and still sour from the last time, but he just thrust violently into me. He didn't give me time to adjust either but started to pound into my hole right away, holding me up by my ass.

I cried and whimpered but Hidan didn't care at all and just continued his rough fucking while moaning and groaning.

"Oh fuck this is good! Damn you're tight, bitch. It's just so sad that I don't have any more time for you but this ass of a partner wants to go to the mission. I am lucky to be able to fuck you before he is going to bitch again. Shitty money asshat! Fuck you feel so good around my hard dick!"

I gave up my weak pathetic fighting and just accepted it, accepted that I was been fucked yet another time. Limply I let my head hung and rested it on Hidan's shoulder. My silent tears streamed down my cheeks and smeared on his naked flesh. I tried to block out the slapping of skin and his moaning, while I whimpered in pain. I didn't feel any pleasure. I only wanted him to finish already.

"Fuck I'm about to come! Take me deep!" Groaning he pushed deep into my tunnel before shooting his semen into me. He was shaking in pleasure for about a good minute before he pulled out of me and set me down on the floor. My legs though couldn't carry my weight and I slumped to the ground.

"Tch you're pathetic. Can't stand anymore just after one round? Thereby I am not ready yet." Whimpering I pulled my legs closer to my body as he stepped closer and hovered over my naked helpless form but then he froze when a loud angry voice yelled through the hideout.

"Hidan! I swear if you won't be at the entrance in one minute I will cut off your head and leave you in the freezer!"

Hidan started to curse repeatedly before he turned his attention back to me.

"It looks like we won't have any more time today. Fucking pain in the ass partner! I am going to sacrifice that motherfucker to Lord Jashin one day, I swear! But as soon as I return from that shitty mission we will have all time in the world." He grinned and winked at me before he quickly walked off.

I remained slumped on the floor in the middle of the corridor, naked and shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

After I don't know how long I finally gathered so much energy to stand up. I picked up my clothes and limped to the bathroom.

Luckily there was a key. Locking the door for at least three times I stepped into the little cabin and turned on the water. Numbly I let the water pour down on me, blinking away a few droplets, or were those tears?

I stayed in there until the water turned cold, rubbing and rubbing the soap all over my body to get rid of the stink of sex. But what use did it have? Hidan won't be the last one to come …

I tossed the shampoo away, hastily turned off the water and stumbled out of the cabin.

Every cell in my body was hurting, especially in my lower regions. I just needed to shift my weight and my ass and vagina were stinging. If I would only have access to my chakra, then I could heal my inner wounds but like that I had to wait, deal with the pain and keep limping for now.

Running a shaking hand through my wet pink strands I grabbed a towel and dried myself before I put my clothes back on: My underwear, shorts, skirt, black boots, and red top. Taking the comb that was by the sink I tried to untangle my hair, taking my sweet time.

I didn't want to go back. I was afraid of what was awaiting me. I truly was Akatsuki's toy now and they could do with me as they pleased. I couldn't defy them. I couldn't fight them.

I halted in my movement as tears gathered in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

I didn't want to go through this again. I didn't want to be raped yet another time… And a third, and fourth, and fifth… Didn't want to feel their needy hands all over my body, touching me in ways I didn't want to, humiliating me, fucking me.

Letting out a scream I threw the comb into the mirror, making the glass shatter.

Shaking and trembling, with tears streaming down my face, hugging my body, I stared at the pieces that resembled my inner self. Shattered and broken…

Suddenly I bent down and picked up one of the broken pieces of glass. The sharp edge cut into my skin, blood ran down my fingers and hands. With my shaking hand I brought it up to my throat. If I'd end my life I would be able to escape this hell. Then they wouldn't be able to take me anymore.

I remained standing like this for a good minute; the sharp edge scratching at my throat, before I let the broken glass fall down.

I couldn't do it. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live.

Yes, I told Madara that I would rather die than being their sex toy and it was true, but by dying I meant being killed by them. I couldn't take my own life. I wasn't brave enough for that.

Naruto's grinning face appeared inside my mind. He looked at me, holding his thump up. _"I won't give up. That's my ninja way!"_

I cried even harder but in the same time smiled.

Naruto… He must be searching for me right now, as well as the rest of Konoha. They would come and find me. At least that's what I hoped for. Naruto wouldn't give up until he had found me, like he never gave up on finding Sasuke. He would come. And until then I just had to endure. But I wouldn't give them my body that easily. I would fight, scratch, bite, and make it damn difficult for them to get me.

I clenched my bleeding fist, determination in my teary eyes.

Quickly I picked up one of the broken glasses and placed it in the pocket of my pants. Taking a deep breath I slowly unlocked the door and opened it, glancing out and into the hallway. Luckily it was empty.

I knew that even if I'd stay in the locked bathroom forever it wouldn't stop them. A simple lock is no real obstacle for a ninja. They would just break down the door.

Hushing out of the room I quickly made my way back to my room. All the while my heartbeat thundered in my head and I constantly looked over my shoulder in paranoia. But I reached the room safely. Sighing in relief I opened the door and slipped in.

Letting out a yelp I stumbled back as I saw that someone was already waiting for me. He stood in the middle of the room, the Akatsuki cloak was open in the front and he just stared at me with emotionless black eyes.

Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

 **Short lemon I know, but in return the drama is about to begin.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Change of mind

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Every time I receive a new one it puts a smile on my face. Seriously! As a reward here comes a veeery long chapter.**

 **guest: She doesn't want to be the sex toy and thus rather wanted Madara to kill her. But when she had the chance to kill herself she couldn't do it because she actually didn't want to die yet and thus couldn't end her life on her own. I hope that's logical.**

 **Chapter 5: Change of mind**

I stared at him like the rabbit stared at the snake: Paralyzed with fear. Suddenly all my resolve I had gathered in the bathroom was gone and the only thing that was left was terror and fear.

The door behind me was still open. Maybe if I was quick I could get out before he could do anything to me… But then what? I didn't know my way around, and I was certain that he would catch me in no time – or I would run into another one of the Akatsuki.

Suddenly he took a step forward. Out of instinct I took one back and was now standing in the doorframe. He stopped and I was glad about it.

"W-What are you doing in my room?" I hated the way my voice was trembling with fear.

"You said I should come to you the next day so that you can proceed healing me" Itachi answered. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"What?" I really had forgotten that. One of the reasons why I was here was to heal their members, especially Itachi. That's why they didn't kill me right on the spot. That and the fact that they needed a girl for their needs.

Great relief washed over me as realization hit me that he didn't come to molest or rape me but only so that I could heal him. But…

"Why should I continue to heal you? I only agreed on that so… so they…" I gulped and looked down at my shaking hands. "So that they wouldn't rape me. But they did it anyway!" I looked at him angrily. My blood started to boil and washed the fear away.

Itachi though continued to stare at me emotionlessly. "You will heal me."

"Or what?" I snorted. "You will rape me too? Damn perverts!"

 **"** **Show him, cha!"** Inner cheered at me. Growing courageous I put my right hand in the pocket of my pants, gripping the broken glass.

Itachi remained completely calm. "You think that what Leader and Madara did to you was rape? They treated you nicely. But if you won't heal me I will show you what true rape feels like…"

I gulped and stared at him wide-eyed. His eyes were dark, cold and held no trace of sympathy or pity. He was clearly not joking.

I lowered my gaze to the floor and bit my bottom lip before I looked back up at him. I nodded, and my shoulders slumped down. "I-I'll heal you" I whispered silently.

"Hn." He stepped back and sat down on the bed. His eyes never left my body as I slowly stepped back into the room, closed the door and walked to him.

"Y-You have to take off your upper clothes" I said trying to keep my voice steady but failing miserably.

Itachi nodded and moved to take off his Akatsuki cloak as well as pull his shirt over his head. In that split second where his eyes were covered by the cloth I pulled out my right hand that was still gripping the sharp piece of glass. With fury in my eyes I aimed it at his throat as soon as the shirt slipped past it.

Before I could even get close to his throat though his hand suddenly gripped my wrist, stopped my attack and I was pulled forward and hurled onto the bed. Before I could get up Itachi's weight pushed me back down into the mattress as he climbed on top of me, getting in between my legs to immobilize me. Still gripping the glass I aimed it this time at his torso but he again gripped my wrist and twisted it. Hissing I didn't let go of my only weapon and instead used my free left hand to punch him. The punch was pathetic without my chakra but it was strong enough to make him wince slightly. He gripped also my left hand and held it down while still trying to twist the glass out of my hand.

I gritted my teeth in pain. The glass cut deeply into my skin covering our hands in my slippery blood while Itachi twisted my wrist so far that he was about to break it. I tried to pull my hand free but his grip was like iron.

"Let go, Sakura" he said with a clear warning in his voice. I didn't listen to him. With a snap he broke my wrist. I screamed and he had no problem removing the weapon from my bleeding useless hand.

Tears of frustration and pain gathered in my eyes as I stared up at my captor.

Itachi threw the glass aside and took a hold of my bloody broken hand. I gritted my teeth to not whimper because of the pain.

"I warned you about the consequences" he said and brought both my hands up over my head which he held with only his left hand while his other hand gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it up, over my head and then pushed my bra up so that my breasts were free.

I was too shocked to move. My brain had shut down. I just could stare at his fingers that moved down to my pants. It was about to happen again. He was going to rape me.

"S-Stop…" I whispered, tears streaming down my face. I was surprised as Itachi really did stop in pulling my pants down. "D-Don't… Please…" I sobbed. I was pathetic, I know, but I just wanted him to stop.

Itachi didn't say anything but neither did he proceed in undressing me. He just stared blankly at me, waiting for me to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I… I will heal you. I'm s-sorry I won't do it again, I promise. I won't attack you. Just please…. Don't do this…" I looked at him pleadingly. The last drop of fighting spirit had left my body and I just lay underneath him numbly and frozen in shock.

He stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity before he nodded and let go of me. Releasing my wrists he swiftly got off me and stood up.

Still sobbing quietly I pulled my bra and top back over my head. Thereby I smeared blood all over the fabric because of my shaking hands.

Suddenly his hand gripped again mine. Wincing I wanted to pull back but he just gave me a warning glance before he leaned closer and pulled my top back up a little.

"Hold it." I looked at him confused but did as he said, watching him making several hand signs before he placed his palm on my stomach. A black pattern appeared for a split second, directly where my source of chakra was supposed to be. My eyes widened as I realized that this seal was the cause of why I couldn't use my chakra properly. The black pattern disappeared and suddenly I felt my warm calming strong chakra flowing into my network.

"Heal your wrist and palm first" Itachi said as he took a couple of steps back from me. I nodded and moved my left hand over my right bleeding palm. Holding my breath I watched as my green healing chakra closed the cut. Then I fixed my broken wrist.

I couldn't help but to smile happily. For a moment I thought about launching a punch at Itachi but he must have seen the idea forming in my head because he said: "If you attempt another attack at me, I won't stop the next time."

I bit my lips but nodded. I knew that I had no chance against him. I had my chakra back, yes, but it was lower than usual and it wouldn't last long enough to do serious damage to him.

"I need clean water and medical supplies" I said, letting the medical ninja in me take over once again. He nodded to the desk in the room. Just now I noticed the tray with a bowl, three bottles of water, and a box containing like I presumed medical supply things.

Standing up I walked to the desk, poured some of the water into the bowl and using it to wash away the blood before I disinfected my hands.

"You have to lie down" I said softly as I turned around.

Without a word Itachi did as I said but kept an eye on me when I walked closer and pulled the chair to the bed.

He is just another patient, I thought, trying not to stare at his bare muscular chest. Just another patient you have to treat Sakura… Not a freaking bloody criminal who threatened to rape you…

Sighing I leaned forward to start healing him.

* * *

After two hours of straight healing the little chakra I've had was gone but I managed to reconnect and replace some of the optical nerves in his eyes as well as sharpen his vision. Also I had checked his heart and repaired some of the major damages I had found. Wiping away the sweat on my forehead I leaned back in the chair breathing heavily.

"I did all I could do for now. But my chakra is almost gone."

Itachi nodded and sat up. He put the seal back on my stomach before he dressed into his shirt and stood from the bed.

"I will come again in 24 hours. Rest until then" he said and left the room.

As soon as the door closed I collapsed on the bed.

* * *

"What did you do in the girl's room for so long?" Itachi stopped and turned around to look at a smirking Zetsu who was sticking out of the wall.

"Hn. She continued to heal me."

"Really? Didn't you just use our new little toy?" the white part continued to ask, grinning.

"Is there something you want in particular, Zetsu?" Itachi asked getting irritated though he didn't let it show.

" **No, we were just passing by…** Oh yes if you should change your mind you should hurry up because I think Kisame is also very eager to try her out…" Smirking Akatsuki's spy merged with the wall and disappeared.

Itachi though stayed standing in the hallway, unsure of what he should do next. He turned to look back into the direction he came from, to where Sakura's room was. After Pein's official statement the other members, or at least most of them, would come here to take the girl. She just had lost her virginity to Pein and Madara and was completely new to all of this. Also Itachi knew that Hidan took her already earlier, he had heard them when wandering through the tunnels.

Itachi's mind wandered off to Sayo, the girl previous to Sakura, the girl he had killed in the end. Then Zetsu's word sounded in his head: _"You should hurry up because I think Kisame is also very eager to try her out…"_

Sighing Itachi turned and walked back to the girl's room. She would never forgive him for that but he didn't care. After all she didn't know what was awaiting her. But he did.

* * *

I was pulled out of my blessing sleep by someone shaking my shoulder and calling my name.

"Sakura… Sakura." My jade eyes snapped open and I looked around the dim lit room, confused to where I was.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked sleepily as I looked at the figure sitting at the edge of my bed.

"No." I didn't have time to process it as the person suddenly grabbed my wrists. As if this action triggered my memory, I suddenly knew again where I was, what happened, and that the person holding me down was Itachi Uchiha.

My eyes widened as I felt him tug at my shirt, pulling it upwards and over my head. I shivered at the sudden coldness and wanted to hug my body but he quickly gripped my wrists again.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked with quivering lips as he moved on top of me, straddling me once again.

Instead of an answer I felt his hand touch my cheek in an almost soft and calming matter before he pushed some strands out of my face. I still just stared at him numbly.

"I'm sorry…" he said. I wanted to ask him what exactly he meant by that, as suddenly his lips crashed onto mine. I gasped in surprise and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, exploring it. For a moment I was frozen in shock and lay totally still. Then I bit down but he already had pulled his tongue out. I started to kick around, tried to pull my hands free, tried to bite him, but he held me firmly while ripping my bra off. His free hand that wasn't holding my wrists cupped my breast and his lips kissed my neck before trailing down my cleavage and down to play with my nipples.

I trashed around frantically, trying to get him off me but to no avail.

His hand trailed further down, down my squirming stomach to my waist.

"Why are you doing this?!" I cried out. "I healed you! And you said you would come back in 24 hours!"

"Hn. I changed my mind" he replied coldly. I shook my head in silent denial. I couldn't and didn't want to accept this.

"Please don't do this" I begged but this time he didn't stop at my plea. Instead he took my top and used it to bind my wrists together.

Now he had two free hands which he used to undo my skirt and to pull my boots off my struggling kicking feet while I tried to remove the binding with my teeth but it was too tight.

Itachi had managed to remove my boots and skirt and was now pulling down my pants, leaving me in nothing but my panties.

It felt like something heavy was pressed down on my chest, making it harder for me to breathe. I was panicking.

Itachi pushed me back down and grabbed my panties. He slipped a hand inside and I sucked in a breath as he started to fondle with my clit. Whimpering I closed my eyes as sudden pleasure erupted from my lower region. My eyes snapped open as I felt Itachi's soft lips back on mine. He kissed me impulsive, licked over my lips and nibbled softly at my flesh to ask for entrance but I kept my lips firmly shut. But then he slipped a finger inside my hot core and I gasped instinctively. His tongue entered my mouth, met my tongue and wrestled with it while his finger pushed in and out of my pussy.

I moaned as waves of pleasure ran through my body, making me shiver in want. My mind was clouded and I could only concentrate on his finger and his tongue – and his hand that now started to play with my left breast.

Just as my air ran out he pulled away from the kiss.

"Just relax…" he mumbled in my ear and started to suck on my neck. "I don't want to hurt you but give you nothing than pleasure."

"W-Why? Why did you change y-your mind?" I asked between moans as he inserted a second finger in my wet hole.

He stopped suddenly and looked at me frowning. But then he shook his head and leaned back down to lick over my nipple, making me arch my back. "It's not important."

I just nodded. I couldn't talk and just moaned loudly. My body went crazy. It was heated up, electrified with pure pleasure. I was arching my back to meet his hot kisses, grinded my hips into his as he pumped his fingers into me, scissoring my wet tunnel. It felt amazing and I didn't want it to stop.

I brought my bound hands up but he pushed them back down. "Don't. Just lean back and relax" he ordered, and for some reason it made me giggle.

Maybe there was a voice in the back of my head telling me that this was wrong, that I should start struggling instead of enjoying it, that I actually didn't want this, but I was deaf to any sort of reasoning.

"Itachi" I moaned as he trailed his kisses down my heavily breathing stomach, my belly button, my tights. Pulling his fingers out of me he grabbed my panties and pulled it down my legs, leaving me completely naked. Moving back between my legs he caressed my tights and buried his face between my legs. I yelped as his tongue licked over my sensitive flesh, circling around my clit.

"Kami this is so good!" I yelled, bucking my hips up. But then he pulled his fingers out and sat up. My eyes were clouded with lust and need as I watched him taking his shirt off before he pulled down his pants. He was HOT! Muscular chest, six-pack, the typical V-line above his waist, his dark loosely bound hair framing his handsome face…

Itachi just smirked as he saw me drooling over his body, before he removed his last bit of clothing: his boxer shorts. Now he too was completely naked and my eyes immediately travelled down to his sex.

Since I was new to all this and never have seen a penis in my life before Pein and Madara I couldn't say if he was big or small or average, but to me he looked just fine. He was already hard, and the veins on his shaft were clearly visible.

Licking my lips in anticipation I widened my legs to give him more space. Itachi got in between my tights and lifted my hips a little bit to get into a better position. I gasped as the tip of his erected cock touched my entrance and slid slightly in.

"Are you ready to take me?" Itachi asked. I bit my lip as I was slightly nervous about this. After all it was only my third time having sex, what if it would hurt just like the first time or with Hidan?

 **"** **Way to think about it NOW, seconds before he is about to enter you!"** Inner screamed. " **Just take that hottie!"**

I nodded. "Push it in. I want you to fuck me, Itachi…"

I didn't have to tell him twice. He thrust into my wet hole and shoved his length all the way in with one push.

Gasping I screwed my eyes shut and clenched my fists as he filled me completely and stretched my inner walls. Luckily it didn't hurt as much as the first time and unlike with Hidan I was prepared now. But it was still painful, especially since I haven't recovered yet from the last time.

Itachi kissed my neck and my lips, hushing me, as he lay completely still inside me to give me time to adjust to him.

"Don't worry, the pain will pass and all you will feel is pleasure" he mumbled in my ear, nibbling at my earlobe as his hands caressed over my belly. "Just relax… and give yourself to me."

He was right. The pain ebbed away, the worst was over, and I relaxed and reopened my eyes.

Moving his hips he pulled most of his shaft out of me before thrusting back in. I moaned loudly as he thrust in and out of me at a slow steady pace. I panted loudly, my heartbeat thundered in my ears, and I whimpered and moaned in pleasure. I didn't feel the pain anymore but enjoyed him moving inside me to the fullest.

"It feels so good!" I groaned in lust. I wanted more; I wanted him deeper and faster. "Go faster please."

Itachi smirked slightly and this made him look even sexier as he grabbed my hips and pulled his cock except for the tip out before he slammed it back into me. I let out a scream of pure bliss, even though the pain returned but the pleasure was too much.

Itachi quickened his pace and rammed his cock into my pussy up to the hilt, our hips met with each of his powerful thrusts and his balls slapped against my ass.

"You are so tight" Itachi groaned and without interrupting his fast fuck he grabbed my breasts and fondled them, leaning down to took my right nipple in his mouth. He nibbled at it with his teeth and twirled his tongue around.

My mind got foggy as I was captured in pleasure.

And then Itachi pulled out of me and let go of my breasts. Blinking I stared at him confused and surprised. I opened my mouth but before I could ask him why he stopped, his hard wet cock touched my ass and he pushed the tip into my other hole.

I gritted my teeth to not scream.

"S-Stop not there!" I moved my hips to try to get him out of me but he only grabbed me and held me steady while pushing further into me. "It hurts!"

"Half of my cock is already inside you." Only half?! It felt like he was filling my complete tunnel already! I couldn't take his other half!

The bruises Madara had left started to sting again and my muscles tried to push the intruder out but Itachi didn't stop and forced his way inside.

"Okay, I'm in." He leaned down and kissed the salty tears away.

"It hurts" I whimpered and he caressed my cheek.

"I know but you have to endure having someone take you anal." His words just reminded me again of the situation I was in and fear crawled back inside me, but it was chased away as he started to move in my tight ass. He was much gentler and slower than Madara but it still hurt. However, I kept my mouth shut and let him have me anal while gritting my teeth in pain.

After a few minutes of painfully stretching my ass he pulled out and luckily thrust his hard cock back in my pussy. Slamming into me the bed moved and hit the wall behind us with each of his deep thrusts. Soon I moaned in pleasure as something inside me build up and I knew I was about to reach my climax.

"Faster…." I whimpered and Itachi did so. I could only hear my heartbeat, the slapping of skin, our heavy panting, the screeching of the bed and my loud moans.

"Itachi I'm coming!" I yelled as I was about to fall over the edge of pleasure. With a loud scream I came over his cock, covering it with my juice, and squeezing it in my tunnel.

Itachi groaned and pushed deep into me just to come too, shooting his hot semen into my womb. Still shaking from the orgasm I watched through half-lidded eyes as Itachi lay down next to me and slung an arm around me. Smiling I snuggled into his hot body, closing my eyes.

"Sakura, listen, I have to tell you something important." I looked up at him, surprised that he suddenly had such a serious look on his face. "Before Sasori captured you, we had another girl captive. Her name was Sayo. She was the daughter of a weapon maker who at first refused to cooperate with Akatsuki. That's why we captured her. But then she started to become Akatsuki's sex toy. You have to know that this is one of our main hideouts so the individual teams come often here. And they used it to fuck her each time they did. Sayo died and now the others want to have a replacement. Whores would be one solution of course but Kakuzu doesn't agree with it since they cost money. So they decided that you will replace Sayo. You will be Akatsuki's new toy and when they are finished Sasori wants to make you into one of his human puppets. That's why I changed my mind. Some of the members can be very rude when it comes to sex, like my partner. You just were a virgin until yesterday and your body isn't ready yet to take some of the members. But you have to get ready and prepared. That's why I had sex with you, to stretch you the most I can. I am sorry to say that but this is only the beginning for you."

* * *

 **Any guess who the next one will be?**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: In the bathroom

**Thanks for the reviews guys and your continueing support! Here comes another, hopefully hot, chapter :)**

 _ **I partly rewrote this chapter to stretch the lemon and to make it longer.**  
_

 **Chapter 6: In the bathroom**

After Itachi had left I remained lying in the bed for a couple of minutes, or maybe for a few hours. I didn't know…

I wanted to think about his words which were endlessly circling through my head, but what was there to think about? I was their sex toy and couldn't do anything about it. My chakra was sealed with a complicated sealing and I couldn't undo it. I didn't have my badass strength. Trying to flee would only end in worse and I didn't want to know what this would be.

My only hope was to endure the endless molestation and to wait for Naruto or someone from Konoha to appear and to rescue me…

But no, if Naruto would show up here they would kidnap him and extract his tailed beast, thus killing him. The Akatsuki were too powerful and too many and I didn't want any of my friends getting killed or hurt because of my stupidity to let myself getting captured in the first place.

Sighing I stood up. I had no idea what time it was, or how many days had passed since I and Lady Chiyo had fought against Sasori. There was no window in the room so I couldn't even see if it was day or night. I was exhausted and tired but this was mainly because of the healing and the sex.

Deciding that I should wash myself I looked at the clothes Itachi had brought me earlier. My old clothes were covered in blood and partly torn and thus he provided me with new ones. I was glad about it though I rather would have dressed into my old clothes instead of running around naked.

I dressed into the white underwear, the red top, the blue skirt and a pair of sandals – I knew that my attempt of covering myself up wouldn't be of any use if the next needy man would cross my path and just rip them off, but I had to dress into something and at least try to cover myself up.

Holding my breath I slowly walked out of the room. On my way to the bathroom I was looking constantly over my shoulder and my ears were perked to listen to the slightest sound. This is how a mouse must feel if it leaves its hole, I thought. As I finally reached the bathroom I sighed in relief.

I just wanted to close the door when a strong hand kept me from doing so and held it open. Jumping I turned around to see a grinning blond young man/older teenager stand in the doorframe.

"Hey there, hmm. You have to be the girl that Sasori danna got, the one who's our new _sex toy_ , according to Leader-sama's nice words, huh?" He chuckled.

I just stood there frozen.

"Oh eh I'm Deidara by the way, yeah. "

 **„He doesn't appear to be sooo bad… Maybe he's one of the nicer guys. Talk to him!"**

"H-Hi" I stuttered and flushed.

 **"Get a grip on yourself, cha! I know there's a hot guy standing right in front of you but come on girl!"**

"I'm Sakura" I said with more confidence in my voice and looked directly into his blue eye as the other was covered by his hair. _This eye reminds me so much of Naruto…_ Quickly I chased the thought out of my mind. I had to focus on the danger standing right in front of me.

"Do you want to shower right now? I'm sorry if that's the case, I can wait if you want to…" I blushed. Damn why did these Akatsuki guys have to be so sexy? It would be so much easier to resist them if they'd be ugly.

"Nah I don't need to shower. I just saw you passing by." Maybe I looked too many times over my shoulders and thus missed what was going on in front of me…

"Oh okay eh well it was nice meeting you can you let me shower now? Please?" I asked as politely as possible and wanted to close the door but he kept holding it open.

"I can but first…" Suddenly he pushed the door open and forced me inside before slamming the door shut and pushing me against it. He grabbed my hands and held them over my head while stepping far too close to my body.

Wide-eyed I stared up at him. I knew what was about to come. But even though I told myself that I had no other choice than accepting it and trying to make the best of it, I couldn't keep my heart from thundering in my ears. My lips were quivering as the panic started to resurface.

Deidara leaned closer and kissed my neck softly. "Shhh don't be afraid, hmm. I swear I will make you feel good." He trailed hot kisses along my neck before he pressed his lips onto mine. His lips were soft, he wasn't rough, but that didn't chase away the panic. When he nibbled at my bottom lip to ask for entrance, I kept my mouth firmly shut and started to squirm uncomfortably, trying to get him away from me. He was standing too close, took away my personal space and suddenly I had problems breathing properly.

Luckily Deidara didn't try to force his tongue inside my mouth when it was clear that I wouldn't open it and instead he held my wrists above me with only one hand while his free hand slipped underneath my shirt, moved up, and squeezed my breasts through my bra. I was panting heavily, my eyes were wide with fear and terror, my body was trembling.

Again Deidara tried to calm me down by softly hushing me while nibbling at my earlobe before he sucked my neck.

"Relax, I won't hurt you, hmm."

"Then go away" I whispered, trying to pull my hands out of his grip. I hated being so weak and defenseless. I hated not being able to turn everything to dust with my punches. I hated the fact that a part of me wanted to open my mouth, wanted to buck into his hand, wanted to moan, wanted to go further…

Deidara chuckled lightly. "Sorry but I can't do this either." He brushed my bra over my breasts and rubbed over my now free boobs, groped them, pulled at my nipples…

"They feel nice, hmm" he said smiling at me. I couldn't help but to blush and quickly looked away. Most people said that my breasts were too small so for me it was a big compliment to hear him say that they were actually nice.

Suddenly I felt something lick at my nipples but his lips were nowhere near them! Shrieking I stared down at my chest where his hand was under my shirt. He was confused at first but then chuckled and pulled his hand back from underneath my shirt. Showing me his palm I saw mouth that was in the center of his hand, stretching its tongue out at me. My jaw hit the floor.

"It's part of my gekkai genkai, hmm. I can create my ultimate perfect fleeting art with these mouths. But… they have their other uses." Deidara smirked and then laughed. "You might want to close your mouth now."

I blushed and did so. "S-Sorry I was just surprised."

"Yeah most people are." He placed his hand back on my breasts and the tongue continued to lick and nibble at my soft flesh. I had to grit my teeth to not let a moan slip out of my lips but my body betrayed me otherwise as my nipple instantly turned hard.

"I can do other things with it as well…" He moved his hand away from my breasts, down my stomach and underneath my skirt, slipping it into my panties. Soon enough the tongue licked over my womanhood. My legs turned into jelly and I was glad he was holding me up by my hands or else I would have slumped to the floor. I couldn't hold back anymore and started to moan in pleasure.

My mouth opened and Deidara used it to slip his tongue inside. Our tongues met and he twirled his organ around mine before he explored my cavern.

The resistance left my body; I pressed myself into him, and bucked my wet womanhood into his hand.

His mouth-tongue licked over my clit, slipped into my slit and twirled around in my tunnel, nibbling at my soft flesh. It was so much pleasure it felt like I was about to explode! My body was on fire! Moaning loudly bucked my hips up into his hand, rubbed myself against him, felt his hard erection through his pants. The clothing was in the way and apparently Deidara thought so too.

He let go of my wrists but I didn't use my now free hands to push him away. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my hands in his hair, and pressed my lips on his.

The mouth-tongue left my tunnel and I felt his hands work on the zipper of my skirt. He pulled it and my panties down.

Breaking the kiss for a moment he took a step back, removed my arms from around his neck and pulled the shirt over my head. Then he unclasped my bra and threw it on my top.

I was now standing completely naked in front of him but only a small part of me was against it and felt uncomfortable, the bigger part was happy that his gekkai genkai had now better access to my lower region and could continue to pleasure me.

With my eyes clouded from pleasure I watched him take his shirt off before he removed his pants, thus freeing his erection.

Naked we faced each other. He was smirking as he looked up and down my body while I was blushing, trying to look away but couldn't resist sneaking a peek at him. He wasn't too big so I didn't have to worry about it hurting, but he wasn't small either. He was just right.

Deidara leaned closer and trailed his kisses down my neck to the valley of my breasts until he landed on my breasts while he slipped his hand back between my legs and his mouth-tongue continued to suck and lick at my pussy. He then shifted his hand and pushed a finger into my dripping hole.

Yes, I was really wet already and so the digit slipped in easily so that he could insert a second finger too.

I moaned into his ear as he thrust his fingers in and out of my hot shivering core. Trailing my hands down his muscular firm chest I brushed my fingers against his erection and wrapped them around his shaft. As I moved my hand up and down, a low groan escaped Deidara's lips. I felt something sticky cover my fingers. Looking down I saw some sperm spilling out of Deidara's cock.

"Mhmm you already make me release some pre-cum" the blond mumbled in my ear and gripped my fingers, removing them from his cock. "I want you to come first before you pleasure me, okay?"

I simply nodded. I couldn't speak, just moan loudly.

He pumped his fingers in and out of my pussy, making me moan loudly. He scissored me and0 twirled his digits around, exploring my wet tunnels. In the meantime his mouth-tongue licked over my clit.

He was driving me insane!

I was shivering in pure bliss, buried my neck in his shoulder, bit down on him, dug my nails into his back, scratched him, but he seemed to like it because he groaned in pleasure and thrust his fingers faster into me.

Finally I threw my head back and screamed loudly as I came hard over his hand and covered him in my juice.

Deidara held me in his arms as my body was shaken by the orgasm. When I was slowly calming down he pulled back and grinned at me.

"I told you I will give you pleasure, hmm." I smiled at him flustered. "Now it's your time to pleasure me. Get on your knees."

I obliged him instantly; without any doubt, without resistance, without hesitation. I got on my knees and looked at his hard erection that was directly in front of my eyes.

"Have you ever given a blowjob?" he asked but I shook my head. He grinned.

"Take it in your hands, yeah, and stroke it." I did so, wrapped my small fingers around him and started stroking him, slowly at first, but Deidara ordered me with a groan to go faster.

"Lick the tip and then take my cock into your mouth as deep as you can." I stretched my tongue out and hesitantly touched the tip that was covered in his pre-cum, carefully licking it off. Then I twirled my tongue around him while my hand was still wrapped around his shaft. Deidara moaned in pleasure and buried his hand in my hair, pulling my closer. I opened my mouth and took his cock in my mouth, slipped it inch for inch deeper inside me until I gagged slightly.

Panting hard Deidara pressed out: "Bob your head on me, play with your tongue and don't put your hand away."

I hummed as sign that I understood and it made him moan only louder. I started to bob my hand on him, ran my tongue along his hard shaft while stroking him at the base.

It felt somehow weird having his cock in my mouth but at the same time I was happy to please him so much. I had gagged the voice that told me it was wrong some time ago. Now I was just hoping he was going to make me come more often. I didn't care if I had to give him a blow-job as repayment.

"Sakura I'm about to come!" Deidara moaned and gripped my hair harder, pushing me further down his cock. I gagged but tried to ignore it and relax my muscles as I continued to suck him. Then my mouth was filled with hot, sticky semen, and Deidara pulled his cock out. I coughed a little.

"Swallow it all." Pressing my hand in front of my mouth to not let anything slip out I nodded and did so.

"You know, for a beginner that was really good." I blushed at the compliment and looked up at him with a smile. He grinned at me before he pulled me back up by my arm.

"What… What now?" I asked, unsure if it was over now or if he had planned more. His smirk though told me that it was the latter.

"Now we come to the main event… Me fucking you." I backed away but my back hit the door just after one step. Deidara followed me and placed his left hand against the wall next to my body. I became slightly nervous, not sure if I really wanted to be fucked again. After all I got my release already. But hell, what was I talking about? It wasn't like I had a choice anyway.

Looking down I saw him stroking himself to get his penis hard again, so that he could push it inside me. Nervously I nibbled at my bottom lip, watching his hand work on his penis, as he leaned down and kissed my neck, sucking at it.

"You don't have to be nervous, hmm. I promise I'll be gentle." His words made me relax a little. I just hoped he said the truth as I didn't want to be taken violently again, like with Hidan.

His left hand left the spot next to my head and instead moved down between my legs. A moan escaped my lips as he brushed over my clit and then rubbed it and let his mouth-tongue lick it. Deidara then kissed my breasts, twirling his tongue around my nipple, hardening it before he moved to my other breast. I was moaning loudly again, my body wanted more.

"I think you are ready, hmm" he decided. Grabbing my hips he lifted me up, just like Hidan did, but this time I longed for the moment when his penis would enter me. He lowered me until his tip touched my entrance. Moaning I wiggled around, wanting him to enter me already.

"Fuck me, please Deidara" I moaned, slinging my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist to hold myself up. My breasts touched his torso. He grinned and then moved his hips up, slamming into me.

He didn't wait for me to adjust to him either but started in a slow pace and when he was sure that I was okay, he sped up, pounding into me. I moved my hips to slam myself down on his hard shaft, bouncing on his cock. When his dick accidentally slipped out of me he quickly put it back in and we continued. I moved my hand up to grab his silky blond hair and buried my hand into it while slamming my lips on his, moaning into the hot kisses.

"You really feel good around my dick, Sakura" Deidara groaned, digging his nails into my ass.

"And you feel good inside me, the way you move you hit just the right spots" I replied huskily, grinning at him sexily.

"I told you I will give you pleasure, hmm."

"Mission accomplished" I moaned. The orgasm was building up and each of his powerful thrusts pushed me closer to the edge, until I fell over it.

Screaming loudly I threw my head back as I came. He thrust into me a few more times but then also came with a loud moan.

Panting heavily and exhausted I buried my head in the crane of his neck. His cock was still inside me and we stayed like this for a minute or so as our bodies were shaken by the aftereffects of the orgasms.

Then Deidara set me carefully down and his now limp penis slipped out of me.

"Now you can take a shower." He kissed me before he dressed back into his clothes. Winking at me he left the bathroom.

For about ten more minutes I stayed slumped down on the ground, too weak to stand up. My heartbeat and breathing only slowly went back to normal. Finally I decided that I couldn't lay here forever and I just wanted to clean myself to get the smell of sex off me.

Touching the wall to support myself I stood up but not without wincing. My tights were covered in my juice and Deidara's and Itachi's sperm. With the support of the wall I slowly made my way to the shower cabin and stepped inside. I sighed happily as the warm water finally hit my skin.

While I cleaned myself, I didn't notice that the door to the bathroom was opened and someone entered.

* * *

 ** _This chapter is over 1000 words longer. I made Sakura less willingly at the beginning and thus hopefully erased any ooc-ness. Hope you like the changes I made._  
**

 **PS:** ** **I really try my best to erase as many mistakes as possible by rereading each chapter several times before posting it but there will never be a chapter of mine that's completely mistake-free. So i** f you find any grave mistakes, like grammar or spelling mistakes that I do all the time or something illogical like the couch-bed switch, please feel free to tell me. I am writing these stories in English to improve it. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Painful shower

**Big thanks to those who reviewed! Because of your comments saying that the last chapter was too short and that Sakura was too ooc and acted too willingly, I rewrote the chapter. It's now over 1000 words longer, yay! So you might want to reread chapter 6.**

 **By the way, I was asked if I would include Konan and Zetsu in this story. The answer is yes.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 7: Painful shower**

While watching the water wash away the shampoo, conditioner, sperm, blood, sweat and cum I replied the sex scenes in my head.

I was raped four times already but I couldn't deny that each time I at least partly enjoyed it. I had moaned, I had been wet, I had begged them to take me and to go faster. Why? Did I enjoy it that much? Why did they make me feel wanting more? Was it even rape anymore when the victim enjoys it?

I leaned my head against the shower wall, sobbing slightly. I was sore down there and had to wince with every movement I made. I didn't want to be their sex slave, no matter how they could make me feel. Instead I wanted to go home to Konoha, I wanted to see my friends again, wanted to have arguments with Ino pig and I would die just to see that baka Naruto's face again.

My shoulders started shaking as I quietly started to cry. The warm water was still pouring down on me. I wanted it to wash away everything else too, the dirty feeling that now clung to me and that I hated. I had been pure, innocent, I had wanted to preserve my virginity for Sasuke, but now I was a dirty slut who enjoyed having sex with her captors. What was wrong with me?!

Suddenly I heard the cabin door being opened. At first I thought it would be Deidara. Quickly I wiped my tears away and set up an angry mask as I turned around. But I froze when I saw a man standing behind me who was definitely NOT Deidara!

He was tall, muscular, his skin was freaking blue and he watched me with a toothy grin and through beady lustful eyes that scanned over my naked wet body.

Feeling even more exposed to him than I already was I tried to cover myself up the best I could with my hands.

The man that had similarities to a shark titled his head to the side. "You don't need to be shy little girl. You can show me all parts of your wonderful body." He flashed me a toothy grin.

"W-What do you want?" I asked, gulping and blushing. I still wasn't used to see naked men right in front of me, especially naked men I didn't know.

The man laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" His eyes left me for a split second to look down at him. I followed his look and gasped in shock.

His penis was HUGE! Large, thick, blue and it was rock hard. One didn't have to be a genius to see where this was going.

"Please don't. I just had…" I blushed even harder as I was too embarrassed to finish that sentence.

"…Sex with Deidara, I know" the man finished my sentence instead, smirking. "I saw him walking out of the bathroom and damn he looked pleased. Now I want you to please me too."

I shook my head and took a step back. Unfortunately for me the shower cabin was very small and thus I only ended up with my back pressed against the wall.

The man closed the cabin door and was now fully in the shower. With me.

I couldn't do this! I was sore, I was exhausted, and that thing was too big to even fit inside me! I had to get away from him!

So when he took a step closer, I panicked and did a really, really stupid move: I tried to kick him in his blue balls. I _tried_.

He grabbed my leg and twisted it around, thus making me spin around so that I faced the wall. Releasing my leg he grabbed my hands and pinned them against the wall, stepping close, too close, behind me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, his breath in my neck, and worst of all, his penis poking my back.

"Did you really just try to kick me in the balls?" he growled into my ear in anger, squeezing my wrists, making me hiss in pain. "That was a very stupid move from you, girl. You know, I actually planned on going easy on you since you are new to all this, but now I have no other choice than to punish you."

Tears were streaming down my face and I leaned my forehead against the tiles in defeat. "I-I'm sorry… I panicked… Please… D-Don't do this, I c-can't! My body is too sore."

The man only laughed. "Oh and it's going to be even more sore after this! The name is Kisame by the way." I winced as he suddenly started to nibble at the skin of my neck while kissing it. "Hmm you smell lovely…"

The water streaming down on us was still warm but I was shivering. "Please Kisame, I'm begging you! I will repay you later but please can you just leave me alone for now? I have to rest, my body has to rest!"

"You are the sex toy of the Akatsuki now, pinky. We don't accept a 'no'. I won't leave until I've come inside you." He moved my hands over my head and held them tightly with his large left hand while his other hand travelled down my body: My neck, my shoulder, my back, until it stopped at my ass. He caressed my ass cheeks, groped them, stroke over my asshole before he suddenly pushed a finger inside.

Gasping I arched my back and tried to lean away from him but I was already pressed against the wall and he stood directly behind me.

"Your ass is really tight!" he groaned, twirling his large finger around. My walls instantly clenched around him, wanting to push him out. "Have you ever been fucked there?"

I bit down on my lower lip and clenched my eyes shut but nodded. "Who fucked you?"

"M-Madara and Itachi" I answered. My voice was shaking.

"Itachi?" Kisame laughed. "I didn't know my partner was into anal." My eyes widened. He was Itachi's partner? Suddenly I remembered the Uchiha saying that his partner was one of the rougher ones. The panic inside me just increased and was about to explode when he pulled his finger out and instead I felt the hard tip of his cock touch the entrance of my ass. He wanted to fuck me anal. With that huge thing! Without any lubrication! He would rip my insides apart!

"No! Don't!" I screamed, wiggling and trashing around, trying to free myself but he had no problem in holding me in place. "It won't fit! You're too huge!"

Chuckling Kisame bit my neck. "Thank you for the compliment pinky. But don't worry, I will make it fit. It will just be a little bit painful for you."

Then he entered me. I screamed in agony as his cock was stretching me painfully, forcing its way inside. I wasn't prepared in any way; no lube, no spit, nothing, and it hurt like hell!

"Pull it out pull it out pull it out!" I yelled as the pain forced tears into my eyes. Black dots appeared in my vision and for a moment I hoped I would pass out but sadly I wasn't granted unconsciousness.

I tried to get away from the monster cock, tried to get it out of me, but he still had pinned me against the cabin wall.

"Geez, I only pushed the tip in and you're already reacting like this! Stop struggling and don't resist me. You only make it more painful for yourself if you continue like this. Just relax." He kissed my shoulder and slipped his free hand between me and the wall to grope my boobs.

Every one of them always told me to relax and to take them! I was so sick of it! I didn't want to take them! I wanted them to leave me the fuck alone!

"It hurts" I whimpered as he pushed another inch into me. "Please stop…"

"That won't happen. You just feel too good." Kisame groaned as my walls clenched even tighter around him. Looking down I saw a trail of blood flowing down my thigh before it was washed away by the water. My legs started to get wobbly and I swayed but Kisame made sure that I wouldn't collapse.

"You surely feel like a virgin, pinky" Kisame said rubbing over my nipple while stuffing that monster into my tight hole.

I couldn't say anything as I was gritting my teeth in pain to not give him the satisfaction of screaming again. It was pure agony and I was sure that he was ruining my ass.

"I don't think I can push my whole length inside you. You're just not stretched enough yet" he said and it sounded like he would frown. He stopped moving and I was so glad he did but knew that this was only the beginning.

Slowly he began to move and to thrust into me. I clenched my fists, whimpered, as his cock brushed against my tunnel walls and against the bruises and wounds inside me. Kisame groaned into my ear in pleasure as he started to pick up the pace and now pulled almost all of his cock out just to ram in back inside. Each time I let you a suppressed yelp as he hit me deep.

Kisame let go of my hands and instead grabbed my hips to make me meet his thrusts. Even though my hands were free now I didn't try anything, knowing that I couldn't do anything. I had to endure the torture and could only hope that he would be finished soon. I pressed my hands against the tiles to support my body as Kisame went now faster and rougher and slammed into me without remorse.

I whimpered in pain and clenched my hands, digging my nails into my palms. The black spots reappeared in my vision.

It felt like he was ripping my anus apart as he stretched me to the impossible.

The part of his cock that hadn't fit in before was now inside me, and with each deep thrust our hips met and his balls slapped loudly against my naked ass. He dug his nails into my rear, groaned and moaned above me. Soon the pain ebbed away into a dull throbbing and even though I still winced with each of his powerful thrusts, I didn't feel it anymore but just stared dully down at the drain.

"Damn I won't last much longer" Kisame groaned and I whimpered as he gripped my hips harder and slammed now into me in high speed, pushing all of his cock inside me.

"You feel so good to fuck! I'm cuming!" He moaned loudly as he buried his cock inside me and a moment later I felt his hot seed fill my ass up. His body was shaking in pleasure while mine was shaking in exhaustion and agony.

Groaning he pulled his limp cock out of me and stepped back, letting me go. Immediately I collapsed on the floor.

"Until next time, pinky." He flashed me a grin and leaned down to ruffle my wet hair before he walked out of the shower cabin.

I stayed slumped down on the ground, pulled my knees up to my chest and cried as the water washed away the sperm and blood.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open. They were coated with dried tears. Rubbing them I sat up sleepily but winced and hissed as pain shot through my body. On reflex I moved my hands downwards to my lower regions and put my palms on my pulsing pussy and my throbbing ass. Oh how I wished I would have my chakra so that I could heal myself.

After what had felt like hours staying in the shower, crying and crying, I had managed to get up when no more tears had come and when the water pouring down on me had turned ice cold. Limping and using the walls as support, only wrapped in a towel as I was too weak to dress into my clothes, I had managed to get to my room where I had collapsed on the bed.

Looking down I noticed that I still had only the towel wrapped around me but it had gotten lose.

Groaning in pain I forced my body to sit on the side of the bed. My eyes wandered through the room, searching for my clothes. I didn't find them. Then I remembered that I had left them in the bathroom as I just had wanted to get away from there.

Great… I was sitting on my bed with nothing on but a towel and had to walk back the hallway to get to my clothes. What was the chance that someone would see me in that state and get an erection and fuck me?

Way to go Sakura…

And then, the door opened. I just had enough time to adjust the towel so that it would show as little skin as possible. My heartbeat thundered in my ears and I held my breath as I watched in horror the door being opened and a person stepping in.

It was Itachi. I was somewhat relieved to see him but was still tensed up and pulled the towel tighter around me.

The Uchiha closed the door and walked to me. Just then I noticed that he had my clothes in his hands.

"I found these in the bathroom." Blushing I nodded.

"Thanks." I stretched my hand out but he didn't give them to me. Fear crawled back inside me. I expected him to tell me that I wouldn't need the clothes for now, that I turned him on by sitting on the bed with nothing on but a towel, that I should undress completely and lean back so that-

"I am going to undo the seal that keeps your chakra locked away so that you can continue to heal me" he said interrupting my thoughts and put the clothes in my lap. "May I?" He pointed at my lower stomach.

My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings. I was relieved, happy and glad that he only came for the healing, but in the same time thought of how I should lift the towel over my stomach without showing off my lower regions.

It was stupid, yes. He already had seen me completely naked; there was nothing to hide from him. But I felt more comfortable when I was covered up and feared that if he would see me naked, he would get erected and once again _change his mind_.

Yes I had enjoyed him fucking me, yes I had come, but that didn't mean I wanted him to repeat it. I didn't want to be prepared the whole time that one of the members might show up in the next second, wanting to have sex with me. I admitted I partially enjoyed it but by now I just felt deeply embarrassed because of it. They used my inexperience to make me want them when in fact I wanted to be as far away from them as possible and-

"Sakura" Itachi interrupted my trail of thoughts.

Wincing I looked up and into his dark eyes.

"Remove the towel."

Biting my lips I lifted the towel but quickly put the clothes into my lap to hide my womanhood. Itachi's face was as blank as always, nothing betrayed his feelings as he leaned down and pressed his warm palm on my stomach to cancel the seal.

"You should heal yourself first" he said as he stepped back. I nodded thankfully; I wanted nothing more than this constant pain down there to disappear.

"C-Can you turn around please?" I asked with a blush.

Once again Itachi's face didn't tell if he thought that I was acting ridiculous, or if he understood, of if he would rather watch me to get turned on.

I was however thankful as he turned around. Removing the towel I placed my palm over my womanhood and summoned my healing chakra to close the wounds, heal the bruises and to remove the pain. I repeated the action with my anus. When even the dull throbbing was gone, I quickly grabbed my clothes and dressed into them, feeling much more comfortable.

"Okay, you can turn back around" I said just as I put the sandals back on.

 **"** **What are you doing? You could have jumped him from behind to punch him into the wall! It's his fault for turning his back on you, cha!"** Inner screamed at me but I brushed her words off. I knew that I wouldn't have managed to surprise him as this move was too obvious. Also, the action would only lead to punishment and I just had to think about Kisame's punishment for trying to kick him where the sun doesn't shine to make me shrink in fear. And Itachi had been very nice to me so far. Sure, he also had slept with me but he had given me pleasure I have never felt before and he had done it to stretch me and to prepare me for the others. Right?

 **"** **Oh so we are suffering from Stockholm syndrome, aren't we? He is Sasuke's older brother, the one who slaughtered his family and made him the way he is! Without that dick Sasuke would still be in Konoha! Also, didn't you just think about how you hate the way they use this unexperienced body to make us feel pleasure?"**

 _Shut up!_ I hissed at her. _Not now, okay?_ I knew I was kind of a hypocrite but I couldn't think about it now. And being reminded of Sasuke gave my heart just another sting. But right now I had bigger problems. Itachi hadn't hurt me once and I wanted to stay on his good side. Inner just grumbled but went quiet.

"Sakura?" Itachi's smooth voice made me snap back from my inner conversation and I stared at up him. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Is everything alright?" This had been the second time I had spaced out in his presence within a few minutes.

"Y-yeah sorry my thoughts got lost… Why don't you lie down?" I pointed at the bed.

"Hn." And so the next healing session begun but I was glad it did because I knew that as long as I was treating Itachi none of the others would come and rape me.

* * *

 **For those of you who guessed it would be Kisame: Congratulations you were right!  
**

 **P.S.: What do you say about the rewritten chapter 6? Is it better now?**


	8. Chapter 8: Drug

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Tsukoblue: Kakuzu will appear in about 3 chapters.**

 **Vruon: Sakura is still completely inexperienced and doesn't know how to use the men's lust to control them. At least not yet. But she will a little bit learn how to do so later on...**

 **mm: Sorry to disappoint you but Hinata won't appear in this story. However, Ino will make an appearance later on ;).**

 **Chapter 8: Drug**

After I had used up my chakra Itachi once again formed the seal and then left the room. I sat down on the bed, and stared at the opposite wall before I closed my eyes, relaxing.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew was that I laid curled up in the bed. Stretching my non-hurting body I sat up, looked around – and froze up.

"Hello doll." Sasori was sitting in the chair next to my bed and looked at me through half-lidded eyes and with his usual arrogant smirk. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

I backed away to the other side of the bed until my back hit the wall. Only now I noticed that I was completely naked. My heart stopped for a second.

"What are you doing here? Why… Why am I naked?" Panic squeezed my now rapidly beating heart painfully as he stood up and walked casually up to the bed.

"I am here because I wanted to see the doll that is soon to become a part of my collection. And you are naked so that I can enjoy the view better."

"Why do you even want me as one of your puppets?" I asked while glaring at him and pulling the sheet up to cover myself. I wasn't a special shinobi, had no gekkai genkai and was only chunin.

"Why not? You have enormous strength and almost managed to defeat me, though that was only because of the fact that Granny Chiyo helped you. Without her you would have died after the first second."

I wanted to punch his stupid smirking doll face so badly but in the same time was frozen by fear.

"So… Have you come to turn me into one of your creepy human puppets?" A part of me was relieved. That meant that they finally would kill me and I didn't have to endure the sex anymore.

"No, the others want to play with you a little longer." He frowned as if he didn't approve with it. "But I came because you can be of other use to me. Follow me." He turned to walk out of the room.

I stared at his back confused, still getting over the fact that I wasn't allowed to die yet. "Where? What use?"

He gazed at me with narrowed eyes. "Don't make me wait, girl." He lifted his hands and suddenly I had no control over my body anymore. Wide-eyed I stared at the blue chakra strings he had attached me with and with which he was now controlling my movements. He made me standing up from the bed and walking to him.

"I won't answer your questions because you will see for yourself soon." Sasori then made me walk out of the room and through the corridors. No matter how much I struggled against the puppet strings, I couldn't free myself from him.

We walked downstairs and the air turned colder and gave me chills. I would have rubbed my arms but I couldn't move them!

Sasori stopped in front of a steel door and used my hands to open it. I froze when I saw the steel table standing in the middle of the room with the metal bindings. Looking around I noticed the shelves filled with glasses which contained unknown substances, a puppet arm on a workbench, a tray with scalpels, syringes and knives. This was the room I had woken up in.

"What are you planning to do?" The fear was evident in my shaky voice.

Sasori didn't answer but flicked his fingers, making me walk to the steel table. I climbed onto it and lay down. Following me he quickly bound my ankles to the table and strapped my chest to the surface but surprisingly kept my hands free.

As soon as his puppet strings loosened I tried to pull the strap over my chest away but it didn't even budge. Sasori watched me struggling, chuckling in amusement.

"I told you the first time that these bindings are special and strengthened with chakra. You won't be able to free yourself from them, no matter how hard you try."

"What do you want?!" I yelled angrily and frustrated.

"I only recently developed the drug I have given Madara which he used on you to make you feel more pleasure. The doze he used though was weak. Enough to raise your pleasure, sure, but…" He interrupted himself, holding up and thus showing me a round green pill of the size of a coin. "I wonder how your reaction will be if I give you all of it?" He smirked what can be called a devilish smirk. "I already prepared one for you." He held up a glass with water that was not as clear as it should be.

"Stop!" I screamed as he walked closer to me. I wiggled and squirmed in my restraints and balled my fists, ready to punch him as soon as he would be close enough but he just raised his free hand and controlled my hands with his puppet strings. I couldn't stop him as he set the glass at my lips. I refused to open my mouth though but after releasing the chakra strings from my hands he held my nose close. I clawed at his arm, tried to push him away but since his arm was made of wood it didn't faze him. I ran out of air. Knowing that I had lost the battle I opened my mouth to breathe in before the liquid flowed into my mouth.

"Swallow" he ordered and I did so.

Only half a minute later I already felt the effects of the pill. I groaned as my body was on fire and played crazy. I felt myself getting wet without anyone doing anything to my pussy! My nipples turned hard, waves of pleasure washed through my body, making me to want nothing more than someone to please me.

"You want to be released, right? You want to come?" Sasori asked smirking smugly. I glared at him but my eyes were filled with lust.

Sasori though walked away and sat down on a chair. "I won't do anything to you. But I left your hands free so that you can pleasure yourself."

I blushed. Please myself? Like I mentioned before, I was too embarrassed by the idea to touch myself to do so. But on the other hand I've never been in a situation like this before. My body was screaming for release.

Biting my lips I finally couldn't resist anymore and brought my right hand down to my pussy. I winced slightly as I touched my pulsing womanhood, but then started to rub over it. Slowly at first, but when my body screamed for more, I rubbed it harder. Moaning like crazy I squirmed on the steel table and wound my body the best as the bindings allowed me to. I panted heavily and stared through half lidded eyes at the ceiling but Sasori clicked his tongue.

"Look at me. I want to exactly see your reaction." I cocked my head and stared at his beautiful young face with those sexy amber bedroom eyes…

Groaning I pushed two of my fingers into my dripping pussy and pumped them in and out my wet hole. Bringing my other hand to my right breast I started to play with it simultaneously, pulling at my nipple, kneading my soft flesh.

I was lying on a steel table in the workroom of a crazy evil puppeteer who was a member of Akatsuki, and was pleasuring myself in front of said man! It was embarrassing, yes, but I didn't give a fuck about it. My mind was clouded with pleasure; I only wanted to please my hungry pussy. I was losing my mind, controlled by pure hot pleasure that blocked everything else out.

But suddenly my hands were stopped. Only slowly I was pulled away from the pleasure and looked around in confusion. Why did I stop? I didn't want to stop. I wanted to continue until I'd come screaming in ecstasy.

Then I saw Sasori flicker his hand and my arms moved to lie down on the right and left side of my body. He walked up to me and cuffed my arms to the table. I was too breathless to be capable of asking him what he was doing, why he was denying me my release after he gave me this pill.

However, my excitement came back and even rose as he pulled down his pants. It seemed like his heart wasn't the only thing of him that he didn't turn…

I licked my lips in excitement and stared at his erection with hungry eyes.

Wait, don't you hate that guy?, a small voice in the back of my mind asked me. It wasn't Inner because she enjoyed the pleasure just as much as I did. It probably was my conscience. You fought against him, remember? He almost killed you, he probably killed Lady Chiyo and he is the one who kidnapped you and dragged you into this hell in the first place.

But I ignored this voice and continued staring at Sasori's hard cock. However, he didn't make any move to get onto the table with me but instead held up a syringe which contained a black liquid.

"After I created the pill which effects you are feeling now, I made another one. This pill shall turn pleasure into pain. So I wonder… If I insert this into your body that is shaken by pure pleasure, how will you feel?"

My eyes widened in horror. If what he said was true I would be in enormous pain.

"Exactly" Sasori said as he saw my expression.

I started to wiggle again as he moved closer and placed the needle against my skin.

"Don't, please! Not like this! Don't do this to me!" I yelled in fear and panic but my pleading did nothing. Unwavering he pushed the liquid into my system.

Once again it didn't take half a minute until I felt the effect. I screamed in pure agony, pulled at the restraints desperately, tears streamed down my cheeks. My body was on fire, like _literally_ on fire. My lower region was stinging in pain. I bit my lip bloody, cried, screamed, wanted to trash around.

"Stop it! Please make it stop! I can't take it!"

It was too much. I've never been in so much pain before, not in any of my missions, not when Pein broke my hymen, not when Kisame fucked my ass, never! I couldn't handle it and just wanted it to stop, wanted Sasori to make the pain go away.

"Give me the antidote, please!" I begged him. I couldn't bear it. My body was about to explode.

"What makes you think that I have an antidote?" I stared at him with pleading eyes. Sweat was running down my forehead, my wrists and ankles were bleeding because I was trying to pull them out of their bindings, and I tasted blood on my lips. But all of this was nothing compared to the pain I felt coming from my nipples and my vagina.

"I'll give you the antidote but only under one condition" Sasori said, leaning closer to me. I nodded whimpering. "Every 24 hours you will come down here and serve me as model. I know Pein ordered the others to not leave any scars and wounds on your body but I do not trust them. They may ruin you and even kill you. That's why I'll produce a puppet based on your model, just in case I won't be able to turn you into a puppet."

Again I nodded with a whimper. "I-I'll do anything as long as you make that pain stop" I whispered with a hoarse voice and gritted my teeth to not let another scream slip past my lips.

"Good." He pushed another needle into my skin. The next thirty minutes were the longest in my life but then the pain ebbed finally away.

Panting heavily and bathed in sweat I lay my head down on the hard table, shivering.

I didn't even register Sasori removing the bindings, only when he said: "Stand up." Wobbling I did so and moved to sit on the counter of the table. The puppeteer was sitting in the chair again, still naked and his penis was still erected.

"Before you leave I want you to be a good doll and ride me." It would have been a surprise if I could have left without having to please him first. But I gulped down any snappy comment and just walked to him on shaky legs. I was too afraid that he would use the black drug again.

I sat down on his lap, took his penis in my hand and moved it to my pussy.

I was still wet from the first pill and so he glided into me easily when I lowered my body onto him. When he was completely inside me and our hips met, I moved up, then down, and started to bounce on him. My pace quickened and I started to slam my body down on his cock. My breasts jiggled in front of him and he took my left one into his mouth while playing with my other.

Even though I was still shaken by the immense pain I soon started to moan and to enjoy riding him as the pleasure returned.

"That's good doll… Ride your master." I suppressed the urge of slapping him and instead used my anger to slam down on him even harder, making both of us moan in pleasure.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea of letting you live a little longer." He smirked.

My pants turned heavier and my moans quickened as I neared my orgasm.

"When you come, scream your master's name, doll" he ordered.

And so, when I was about to fall over the cliff, I screamed: "Master Sasori I'm coming!" Sasori just groaned as he also reached his peek.

Flustered I stood up and took a step back. He also stood up and pulled his pants back on before walking to the door.

"Come doll." I looked down at my naked form.

"Can you please give me something to cover up?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my boobs. Sasori looked at me over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at me mockingly.

"Is there anybody in the hideout who hasn't seen you naked yet?" I glared at him, which amused him only more. "Fine, here." He tossed his Akatsuki cloak at me and I thankfully grabbed it.

"Now come and don't let me wait."

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Next chapter will contain a threesome so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9: Doubts

**Aww thank you guys for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate your support.**

 **Gal Can't Help It: Haha! Well, his *lil Sasori* is the only part except for his heart which he didn't turn into a puppet or else he wouldn't be able to feel the sex, I guess. And it's already perfect so he didn't have to modify it.**

 **chocolatemonsters: I actually don't know enough about BDSM to write such a chapter so... yeah... hehe. That won't happen.**

 **guest: Sakura is afraid to die (at least in this chapter). She wants to see her friends again and live her life and not give up on her dreams by committing suicide. Also, if she would do so, this fanfic would be over. And you don't want that, do you? ;)**

 **Mastered popo: Don't worry they won't treat Ino pig nicely... *insert evil laugh here***

 **A big thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

 **Chapter 9: Doubts**

Pulling the cloak tightly around my naked body I stumbled after Sasori as he quickly walked through the hallways. I was totally exhausted and just wanted to fall asleep and to be left alone. Of course I should have known by now that this was a luxury they wouldn't give me.

"Are you ready with the girl, danna?" We stopped. Pulling the cloak even tighter I looked through the open door at my left side and saw Deidara and Kisame sitting on a couch. The former had some clay placed on the table in front of him and was sculpturing figures while Kisame lounged next to him.

My body froze and I started to shake as both of the men looked at me with lustful eyes.

"I'm about to bring her to her room" Sasori said plainly. I wanted him to continue walking, wanted him to tell them that I first needed some rest, but he didn't do any of it.

"You can let her stay with us. We will bring her to her room after we're done with her." I whimpered slightly at the wide grin Kisame gave me. I stumbled back, wanted to run away and past Sasori but the puppeteer just grabbed my wrist and pushed me into the room.

"Fine. That way I don't have to waste any more time getting to her room but can go back and continue with my puppets right away." I stood in front of the two awaiting men. Deidara put his clay aside and Kisame sat up, moving the small coffee table away.

"The cloak, girl." I looked at Sasori's outstretched hand and pulled the protecting cloak even tighter around me. He narrowed his eyes at me and took an impatient step forward. "Don't let me wait any second longer. I do not like to be kept waiting."

Knowing that I had no other choice I removed the cloak and gave it to Sasori who smirked at me victoriously and cruelly before he left the room.

Deidara whistled and I turned back to face the two Akatsuki, blushing deeply while trying to cover myself up with my arms.

"You don't need to do that. Both of us have already seen you naked." Kisame winked at me and then pointed at the floor in front of him. "Kneel down."

Seeing as I didn't have any other choice in the matter I did as he said and knelt down in front of him. My hands were shaking and my legs felt like jelly.

Grabbing into his pants Kisame took out his huge member. It was compared to the other time in the shower limp and almost not erected.

"Lick it" he commanded. "I want you to give me a nice blowjob." Numbly I just nodded and leaned forward to grab his blue cock. Starting to pump it I leaned down to lick the tip of it with my tongue before I trailed down his shaft, covering his cock with my saliva.

Kisame groaned and placed one of his massive hands on my head, massaging my scalp and tangling my hair as I swirled my tongue around his cock that was no longer limp.

"Take it in your mouth and suck it off" he ordered huskily. I complied and opened my mouth wide to take him in. He instantly filled my mouth and I had to suppress the urge to gag as I slid him into my hot cavern deeper.

"That's good…." He mumbled. I just had pulled him back out of my mouth as someone grabbed me from behind. Squealing I winced and turned my head to see a naked Deidara who was rubbing his hard cock standing behind me. I already had forgotten that he was also there.

"Get on all fours, yeah" he said in a lustful voice. I did so while my right hand was still grabbing Kisame's cock. My rear was now facing Deidara. He grabbed my hips and rubbed his shaft against my pussy, making me moan.

"I love it when you moan" Deidara said and then thrust into me. Without giving me a break he started to thrust in and out of me roughly right away. Kisame grabbed my hair and pulled my head closer to him.

"Don't forget me, pinky." I took him back into my mouth and sucked him while pumping the lower part of his cock. Deidara's forceful thrusts made me slip further down on Kisame's erection each time, making me take him deep in my throat.

I wasn't in pleasure. I was exhausted and wanted this to end, wanted them to finish already so that I could go.

My pussy wasn't even really wet so it stung and hurt each time Deidara thrust into me. Even my body had enough of this constant sex by now and just wanted to have a break.

"Damn blossom you're still so tight… Feels like you would still be a virgin" Deidara groaned while slamming inside me. Kisame above me chuckled.

"She is definitely a toy worth keeping. Come on pinky I want you to moan like the little slut you've become." And so I did. I moaned sending vibrations through the hard cock while blowing and pumping him. "Work with your tongue more" Kisame ordered. How should I do that? He was so big that he was pressing my tongue aside. Taking him out of my mouth and leaving a trail of saliva in the process I stared up at him confused. "But you're so huge I can't use my tongue this way, not while sucking you off…"Kisame laughed hardly, petting my head.

"You are a cutie, isn't she Deidara?" The blond chuckled and leaned forward to take my bouncing breasts in his hands, touching them. I winced as the tongues in his palms started to lick and bite my nipples. Kisame grabbed my head and made me take his cock back into my mouth.

"Then don't do it." I nodded and mumbled a yes before I continued to suck him.

They were right… I was their sex toy, their bitch. I had no own choices, and instead had to do whatever they said, had to fulfill their perverted never-ending needs.

Suddenly Deidara sped up, moaning loudly. I sighed in relief and started to stroke and suck Kisame harder. They were reaching their climaxes, and in a few seconds it would finally be over. No, I corrected myself, this round would be over, but the next one would start soon.

"Fuck pinky… for an almost virgin you're damn good with that hot mouth of yours" Kisame groaned in pleasure. I almost had them…

"I'm about to come…" Deidara moaned hitting harder into me. Finally he stopped and I felt his hot seed filling me up before he pulled out. "That was good yeah… It's been a pleasure fucking you." Laughing he gave me a slap on my ass cheeks and I heard him pulling up his pants before he left the room. But Kisame still hadn't come yet.

"I guess we should hurry and wrap this up, huh?" Suddenly he stood up but with his hand at the back of my head so that I had to keep him inside my mouth. Grabbing my hair he pulled me back a little.

"Ready to get fucked deep-throat?" Before I could process what he meant he slammed his hips into my face, and thus pushed his cock deep down my throat, deeper than I have had him, deeper than I could take him. Gagging I tried to pull away but he kept my head firmly in place as he started to thrust into my mouth.

"Just hold still..."

I opened my mouth and relaxed my throat the best I could while he fucked me deep throat.

"I'm close... When I come I want you to swallow it all up, got it?" I nodded. "Here it comes!" He shot deeply into my throat and filled it up to my mouth with his hot semen. Groaning he kept my head pressed against his hips for a few seconds longer until he pulled his cock out of me so that I could swallow his hot semen which I did.

"Good girl." He caressed my cheek before stuffing his now limp member back into his pants. "Come on let's go and get you to your room." Grabbing my upper arm he dragged me to my feet and pulled me along through the hideout and to my room. I was so happy that nobody else crossed our way as I was still naked.

"Until next time!" With those dooming words and a laugh Kisame pushed me into the room and slammed the door shut. Shaking I fell on the bed, buried my face into the pillow and just cried myself into sleep.

* * *

The next thing I knew was that I was lying in someone's arms and that the person who carried me was walking. I blinked my heavy puffy eyes open to see black hair and a beautiful face.

My heart skipped a beat. "Sas-?" But I interrupted myself as my vision sharpened for a moment and I realized that this was not my crush coming for my rescue.

"Itachi? Where are you taking me?" I asked in a disappointed mumble.

"My room" he simply answered and looked down at me with his unreadably dark eyes. "You are exhausted and tired. Rest." I just nodded and placed my head back against his chest, closed my eyes and drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up, snuggled into a pillow. A blanket covered me and a beam of sunlight hit my face. Wait, sunlight? My room didn't have any windows.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up to look around – only to look directly into Itachi's eyes. He was sitting in a chair, holding a book in his hands but he put it aside when he saw me awake.

"Where am I?"

"My room." My eyes wandered around his room. It contained the queen sized bed I was laying on, a couch, a wardrobe, a bookshelf and a window.

I also noticed that I was naked except for a towel but when I had sat up the towel had fallen down so now my breasts were fully visible to Itachi. A few hours ago I would have screeched and blushed and quickly would have tried to hide my breasts in covering myself up but now I didn't even care. I just didn't care. I didn't care if he would get turned on by seeing my naked boobs. I didn't care if he would try to get me into having sex with him by making me feel pleasure. I didn't care if he would rape me right away. I just didn't care.

"What do you want? Why did you bring me here?" I asked tiredly. Probably because he wanted to have sex with me in his own bed…

"I asked Pein to give you one week off so that you can stay with me and only concentrate on healing me" Itachi replied.

I snorted. "And he was really okay with that?"

"Having sex the whole time only exhausts you to the point where you don't have the stamina to heal properly" he explained with a straight face.

"Yeah sure…" I didn't believe him in the slightest. "You probably just want me all for yourself, don't you? Well, now you've got it. Lucky you" I growled and crossed my arms in front of my naked small chest.

He closed his eyes with a sigh. "I don't want this for you either."

"Really? For not wanting me you enjoyed having sex with me pretty much."

"I already explained to you that I did it to stretch you. I never wanted it."

"Oh stop lying!" I yelled angrily. "You were rock hard!" I glared at him.

Itachi just shook his head and stood up. "I will get you something to eat. Rest." I kept glaring at his back until he had left, then I fell back into the pillow with a groan. On one hand I was of course grateful that for one week I didn't have to deal with those needy bastards but on the other hand I wasn't sure if Itachi really just pulled me out of my misery to heal him. What if he wanted me solely for himself, what if he had another motive, what if he wanted to interrogate me, for example for information on Konoha or Naruto? Maybe I could test him and get the real reason out of him. But how? Should I try to make him want me, seduce him? And then when he was wrapped in pleasure, use it to interrogate him?

I blushed. No I couldn't do that, not since I was glad that I now might have a break from sex. And then the full realization of what I just had done hit me. I already had seduced him. I had let the blanket and towel slip down instead of trying my best to cover myself up. What was wrong with me?! Was I really that used to sex by now that I voluntarily gave myself to them? Had I lost my fighting spirit? Was Sasori right in calling me their doll?

That wasn't me!

My cheeks reddened even more but this time it was only partly because of anger. I let them treat me like a slut, like I didn't have anything against their molestations. I needed to get away… I would use the timeout Itachi provided me to figure out an escape plan. I would get away from this hell hole. I would get back to Konoha. I couldn't wait to see everyone again… Naruto, Ino, Shishou, Kakashi-sensei…

I was going to flee.

* * *

 **This is the beginning of her resistance. To all Sasori fans: He will appear next chapter again to show Sakura just HOW sadistic he can be hehe...  
**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Punishment

**Hello my faithful readers! I know it's been some time. I was in vacation and then focused all of my writing energy on my big novel. But I'm back now (hopefully)! I wrote this chapter based on a very inspiring pm whose author gave me this idea.**

 **Chapter 10: Punishment**

Itachi returned a few minutes later with a tray, carrying a bowl of ramen and a cup of water. He handed the tray to me and I took it silently. Itachi sat back down in the chair, picked the scroll back up and continued to read it.

I though only stared at the bowl of ramen. My stomach growled and demanded food but I just stared at the ramen without touching the chopsticks.

 _"_ _Hey Sakura, do you want to eat some ramen with me?" Naruto grinned at me brightly. We had returned from a mission and were walking through the streets of Konoha._

 _"_ _Only if you treat me" I replied. I didn't want to go with him but my stomach was growling and I didn't have anything against ramen._

 _"_ _Oh… Okay!" I gave him a smile and walked ahead to Ichiraku's while I heard him pulling out his purse. Quickly I pressed a hand against my mouth to suppress the giggle. As annoying as Naruto could be, he also could be really cute sometimes._

My eyes had watered up without me noticing it as the memory flashed through my head. I missed Naruto and Konoha so bad it was arching my heart.

"Sakura, is everything okay?" My head snapped up and I quickly wiped the unshed tears away before I looked at Itachi as emotionless as possible though I knew that I was failing miserably.

"Yes…" I pushed the bowl of ramen away. "I'm not hungry though." I couldn't eat it. It brought up too many painful memories. And there was this one fear pressing its way into my head: I would never be able to eat at Ichiraku's again. I would never be able to talk and joke with Naruto and my other friends. I would never be able to walk through Konoha's streets again. Never. Because I was a prisoner of the Akatsuki and as soon as I would be used up and they wouldn't need my body anymore, they would kill me and throw me away like garbage.

"Are you sure you are not hungry? You haven't eaten in quite some time" Itachi inquired.

"I am not hungry" I repeated. And of course my stomach decided to betray me right then and grumbled loudly. Itachi just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Eat, Sakura. You have to keep up your strength."

"I don't want to" I replied stubbornly. I couldn't even _look_ at the ramen without getting a painful stab in my heart, so how should I be able to _eat_ it?

"Eat, or I will force you to" Itachi threatened. I glared at him. Of course he didn't understand. He was a rogue after all, he didn't have a home which he missed, he didn't know how it felt to miss your friends so much that it literally hurt and that a simple meal was enough to trigger painful memories.

Silently I picked up the chopsticks and pulled the bowl in front of me again. Suppressing tears I started eating.

"Happy?" I asked with hatred dripping off my tongue after I had finished eating.

"Hn." He didn't say anything else but placed the scroll aside and stood up to take the tray before he walked out of the room.

I waited a full minute before I stood up and walked to the door, trying to open it. Of course I couldn't. Examining the door I found a tiny seal placed on the lock. It required Itachi's chakra or the door wouldn't open. Huffing in frustration I stepped back and tried to open the window… with the same result. I was locked into the room.

I then noticed that I was still naked. Blushing I stepped to where my clothes were placed neatly fondled on the desk. Quickly I dressed into them and immediately felt more comfortable.

Not a minute later Itachi came back.

"You will continue healing me now" he decided and without waiting for my response, pulled his shirt over his head, released the seal and lay down on the mattress. Sighing I nodded and started healing.

* * *

The day quickly came to an end. After the healing session I walked to stand next to the window and stared out into the darker becoming landscape. Heavy clouds covered the sky though it didn't rain. There was a small forest nearby but other than that the surroundings seemed pretty bare.

I quickly became tired but I didn't want to fall asleep in his presence. Also then I had to ask where I should sleep. I was afraid of the answer. I was afraid that he would tell me that we would of course share the bed and that it was my task to warm him up or whatever.

But soon I couldn't hide the fact anymore that I was dead tired and I yawned greatly.

"You should get some rest and sleep" Itachi said as he of course noticed the yawn.

Hesitantly I turned around and stared at the bed, nibbling at my bottom lip. "Where shall I sleep?" I would have loved to sleep on the hard floor or in the chair as long as I didn't had to sleep next to him.

"In the bed, I will sleep on the floor." I stared at him surprised. That wasn't what I expected he would say but I wouldn't question it so I nodded relieved and walked into the bathroom that was attached to Itachi's room to get ready for the night.

In the beginning I had problems falling asleep because I listened to every sound I heard, afraid that at any moment Itachi would crawl up beside me, start kissing and undressing me… But he didn't do anything like that and so I fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

In the next morning Itachi brought me breakfast, before he told me that Sasori wanted to see me. Biting my lip I nodded and followed him out of the room, down the hallways and to Sasori's workroom where he made his puppets. Luckily it wasn't the room with the steel table.

Sasori opened the door and looked at me smirking.

"Come in, doll. Itachi, you can fetch her up in three hours." THREE hours?!

"Hn." Itachi closed the door behind him and thus left me alone with the puppeteer.

Sasori walked to his desk and gestured me to follow him. I stood next to him, with my hands crossed in front of me.

"Undress" he ordered.

I blinked. "What?"

He looked at me with that cold, annoyed gaze of his. "I won't repeat myself, doll."

My left eye twitched. "Why do I need to undress? You only have to build that puppet of me; you can do it without me being naked."

"No, because to do so I need to see and measure your whole body, without the clothes altering the result. Now don't test my patience girl and get undressed" he said warningly.

I hesitated only for a second but knowing that I'd end up naked anyway I dressed out of my clothes until I was completely naked. Sasori nodded satisfied and got his tools ready: Measure tape, wood, rasp and some other pieces I didn't recognize. Sasori took my body measurements, wrote them on a piece of paper and sat down at his desk to start working.

I shifted and crossed my arms in front of my chest. The air was chilly and I was cold.

"Don't move, don't speak. I don't want you to distract me." I sighed at his words and received an ice cold stare from Sasori in return. This would be hard. I wasn't exactly a patient person and couldn't stay still for too long. Luckily I was trained to not move for a long time as shinobi.

Like a statue I stood next to the puppeteer, watching him work. I tried not to make a single sound and not to move a muscle to not disturb him. The first hour went relatively well – until my nose started to itch and I really had to scratch it. I moved my arm.

"Did I allow you to move?" Sasori growled. He didn't look up but he sounded irritated.

"But I have to scratch my nose!" I protested.

Now he did look up and glared at me. "Did I allow you to speak? Apparently I didn't make myself clear enough or you are just deaf."

This made me snap. Angrily I glared back at him. "I just have to freaking scratch my nose! No big deal!"

I had crossed a line. The next second I flew through the room and crashed into the wall. Groaning I scrambled on my feet, holding my spinning head. The impact had left a crack in the wall.

Sasori calmly walked to me, like the predator walked to its fallen prey. His expression scared me endless. "Looks like I need to teach you a lesson again, doll" Sasori growled and his voice sent shivers down my spine. Shakily I got into a defense position. No matter what, I wouldn't let him inject me with any of his drugs again.

"Oh? Do you really intend to fight me?" He smirked in amusement. "You are more stupid than I thought."

He ticked me off, the anger overwhelmed the fear for a moment and I clenched my fists but I had to keep a cool head to not charge recklessly at him. After all I didn't even have chakra. I glanced at the door. It was closer to where I was and Sasori hadn't locked it. So I bolted at the door, the exit, my way out of this.

I didn't come further than a step. Invisible strings pulled me back. I struggled but couldn't move. My heart sank. He controlled me with his puppet strings. I was trapped.

Fearfully I looked over my shoulder at him. Sasori only needed one hand to keep me in check, with his other hand he pulled out a syringe. I panicked.

No, no, no! Please no! I struggled against his hold again but couldn't break free. The tiny blue strings were stronger than steel. And Sasori was controlling just the right limbs to leave me motionless.

"Don't do this!" I called out desperately. Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut? Why did I need to insist to scratch my nose? Why had I provoked him? I was so stupid!

Sasori stood in front of me now. He smirked cruelly at me before jamming the syringe into my arm, pushing the liquid into my system. I hissed – and waited three horrifying minutes without daring to take a breath, staring at Sasori fearfully. What did he give me?

Then my legs started to shake and turned weak. I groaned as heat shot through my body. A moment ago I had been cold, now I was sweating. Lust and desire washed over me and pushed away the anger and fear. Screwing my eyes shut I moaned softly. It was familiar. He gave me the drug that raised my pleasure.

A peek at my other arm made me look up. Sasori had jammed another syringe into my arm. What now? What did he inject me with additionally? Was it the drug that turned pleasure into pain?

My legs were jelly and only Sasori's jutsu held me upright. But then he dropped the chakra strings and I crashed down on the floor, panting hard. I felt myself getting wet quickly between my legs, my pussy twitched in need, and a suppressed moan escaped my lips. My body was shaking so hard I couldn't even stand up.

Sasori started to undress himself. He took off the cloak, the shirt, and the pants until he too was naked. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his puppet body that was in a weird way very attractive. I started rubbing my legs.

"You want this, don't you?" Sasori asked, pointing at his hardening cock. I wanted to glare at him but instead I whimpered in need and nodded lustfully. He kneeled down between my legs.

"Tell me that you want me to fuck you, doll." He rubbed his erection against my entrance. Moaning I dug my nails into the carpet.

"I want you to fuck me Master Sasori, please!" I begged him huskily. Sasori smirked and I screamed in pleasure when he thrust into my dripping pussy. He groped my breasts while fucking me hard. I moved my hips to meet his rough thrusts, gripped his red messy hair, pulled him down and kissed him wildly. Every sensation in my body was heightened. I only felt hot, burning desire and wanted to come, wanted to come so badly. My release neared quickly but for some reason I was not able to fall over the edge. Sasori pounded into me grunting, sucked my neck, pulled at my nipples. He was drawing close as well. He then found my sweet spot and hit it again and again. It made me scream in delight and pleasure. I was standing in front of the edge of my release. But I couldn't fall over. No matter how hard and how often he hit my sweet spot, I didn't get my release. I was crazy from lust. I burned from desire. I wanted to come!

Sasori groaned loudly as he came and shot his seed into my womb. He stopped moving. I blinked, still trapped in the cloud of pleasure. Slowly I realized that I hadn't come yet. I was still craving. My body was hot, almost glowing, and covered in sweat. My clit was hurting from unfulfilled desire. My nipples were rock hard.

Sasori pulled out of me and dressed back into his clothes, smirking down at my sweaty, panting, shivering form, with his cum and my juice flowing out of my pussy.

"What… What was the second dote you gave me?" I asked breathlessly.

"A poison I had created for Sayo. It blocks you from having your orgasm. So technically, even though your body screams for release because of the first drug, you won't be able to come as long as the other drug is in your system." I opened my mouth but didn't know what to say as my brain only slowly preceded the words.

"How… How long will it affect me?"

Sasori shrugged. "Five, maybe six days" he answered, clearly enjoying my misery. I paled. Five to six days, surrounded by lustful men who only wanted to fuck me but I would be blocked to get my release? It would be torture! It already _was_ torture!

I was too weak to even stand up, my hand twitched downwards between my legs and brushed against the swollen, pulsing flesh.

"We still have one hour and 45 minutes" Sasori said and I was forced to stand up by the chakra strings. "You will not move or speak. If you do, I will inject you with the pleasure drug again and let you suffer. Did I make myself clear?" I nodded. His cum and my juice was flowing down my thighs. My nipples were painfully hard and I clenched my hands to keep them from moving to my nipples or my clit, to try to get the release Sasori was denying me with that drug.

"Good." The puppeteer sat back down at his desk and I stood next to him. After a while Sasori stood up to measure my chest again. While doing so he touched my breasts. It sent shivers down my spine. I had to press my lips tightly together to not whimper or moan. Teasingly he brushed his thumb over my nipple and smirked cruelly and sadistically at me, waiting for me to slip up and thus give him a reason to torture me again. It took all of my self-control to resist this burning desire to touch myself between my legs, to not moan, to not give into this strong feeling of lust and desire, to not grow weak.

The minutes passed painfully and I was glad about every second that went by without me breaking Sasori's rules. I stared at the wooden torso Sasori was creating and focused my whole attention on it, trying not to think about my twitching pussy, my hard nipples, the desire running through my body… It was hard. But eventually the three hours were up. But Sasori didn't stop working. Another minute passed. I got restless. Would he keep me inside this room forever? I wanted to tell him that the three hours were up but was too afraid to open my mouth and say anything; afraid that he would inject me with the pleasure drug again.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Sasori, I'm here to take back the girl." I've never been so glad in my life to hear Itachi's voice! Irritated Sasori looked at the clock. He only seemed to have noticed now that the three hours were up.

"One more second!" he called out and stood up. "Get dressed." Thankfully I grabbed my clothes and quickly dressed into them. Sasori opened the door and Itachi looked past him at me; at my flustered, breathing hardly, turned on form. But he didn't comment it.

"Come, Sakura." Turning around Itachi walked down the hall. Blushing I walked past Sasori but before I could leave the room, he grabbed my arm.

"Tomorrow, you'll come to me at the same time. Don't be a second late." He let go of me and I quickly walked away, feeling his stare burning a hole in my back.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter made up for the fact that you had to wait so long.**

 **For those who are always asking when it will be Kakuzu's turn: He'll appear in two chapters.  
**

 **Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Desire

**Chapter 11: Desire**

Luckily I was mostly saved from any sex for the next days since I had my week off. I stayed in Itachi's room the whole time when I wasn't with Sasori. He brought me food and water and gave me the birth control pill to take. According to his words they apparently had given me repeatedly the pill without me noticing it. I didn't complain about it. After all I didn't want to get pregnant from any of these bastards.

Every time Itachi left me alone, I tried to escape through the window or door, hoping he had messed up with the seals but unfortunately the Uchiha genius didn't. So I had no other choice than to stay in the base for now until I found another way out.

However, I used the time-off Itachi provided me for something else. Once each day I continued to heal Itachi. He was getting better and better. He wasn't blind anymore and could see well even without his Sharingan, his breathing had eased and I healed the greatest damage of his heart. However, I used these sessions, the only times I could freely use my chakra, to gather some of it in my forehead. It was the same technique that Lady Tsunade was using. I stored the chakra away, bit by bit, without Itachi noticing it. To them I appeared to be low on chakra reserves because of their seal, but once I'd use the chakra in my forehead I'd be back in my old state. But of course I knew that I had only one shot. If they'd find out about the seal in my forehead they'd never allow me to use my chakra freely again.

Sasori wanted to see me each day at the same time and then kept me in his work room for three hours. The procedure was always the same: I undressed, stood next to him without making a noise or moving while he was working on the puppet replica of me.

Most times I managed to stay still. But then there were these moments I couldn't control, like sneezing, itching, a sudden cramp in my leg, or a louder than normal breath.

Then Sasori stood up from his chair, I backed away, tried to reason with him without success, he infected me with the pleasure drug, got naked and took me: On the carpet, pressed against the wall, doggy style, in his lap; he didn't care as long as he was getting his release and I didn't. As long as he made me suffer.

And suffer I did. If I was very lucky the session ended without me getting infected with the drug. That happened only once. When I was lucky I got infected only once per session. That happened two more times, not counting the first meeting. When I wasn't lucky at all, the drug messed with me so bad that I couldn't manage to stay still and quiet after Sasori brought me to the point of release. So Sasori took me again and I felt even worse after that. That happened twice, including today. But then, after he had fucked me pressed against the wall, I was about to come, like REALLY about to come. The poisoned had lost its effect but Sasori like the cruel bastard he was, had pulled out of me just in time and instead had made me suck his dick. Damn him, right?

Today was the evening of the sixth day of the week. I had only one more day to go before these needy men would fall over me again. And the drug finally had worn out. I would pass the last day as well. Even though my pussy was twitching and wet and I couldn't think of anything than perverted things.

Right now I was sitting on the bed, stared out of the window and watched the sunset. Itachi had continued to offer me his bed to sleep in while he had set up an air mattress and sleeping bag on the floor.

Yes, I also had been surprised at his action because I had been one hundred percent sure he would insist on us sleeping in one bed together at one point. During the first two nights I always had waited for him to crawl into the bed and rip my night robe off. But nothing happened. Itachi never made a move toward me. He never touched me unless it was necessary but never in a sexual way. He never flirted with me. When I had to change my clothes, he kindly turned around at my request.

I averted my eyes from the window and looked at said Uchiha who was sitting in the chair in the corner, reading once again in a scroll.

He was an Akatsuki. He was a man. He killed his whole family. He made Sasuke suffer. He was a traitor of Konoha. He had sex with me so I doubted he'd be gay. Then why? Why was he acting like such a gentleman and left me alone?

 **"** **You sound like you are disappointed that he doesn't try anything"** my Inner suddenly said.

 _No! I am happy about it. But it makes me uneasy. He always has this blank expression, I can't read him. I don't know what he really wants. And it worries me. What if he does suddenly try to jump me when I turn my back on him? What if he just waited the rest of the week for this?_

 **"** **Maybe you're only overthinking things and he IS a gentleman. Who knows…?"** I sighed. " **Maybe you can ask him?"**

 _Are you crazy?!_

 **"** **Why not? You can ask him why he didn't try to use you yet…"**

I groaned and Itachi's eyes flickered to me. "Is something the matter, Sakura?" I hesitated, not daring to look into his eyes. Should I really ask him?

Sighing I looked up at him. "Why didn't you try to do anything to me yet?"

Itachi stared back at me, slightly irritated. "What do you mean in specific?"

"Well, I've been here alone with you for a week and you never tried to take advantage of me. You could have made me to have sex with you every day but you didn't. Why not?"

Itachi was silent for a moment and only stared at me with his blank expression. "I think I already told you that. I don't like the fact that you are used as sex toy either." He looked back into the scroll.

Nibbling at my lower lip I looked down at my feet. "So you have no desire at all to… sleep with me?" I asked, glancing up. His eyes stopped reading and flickered over to me again.

"I never said that. I do have the desire. You are a pretty woman after all, Sakura. But I don't want to force you to something like that. You shouldn't be forced to be Akatsuki's sex toy."

I nodded in understanding and he went back to read the scroll. Leaning my head against the window I stared outside. It had started to rain and I traced some of the rain drops with my finger as they ran down the window, thinking about Itachi's words.

 **"** **I always have thought he'd be a monster. But… he's actually the kindest of them all"** my Inner said and I agreed with her. Even though I've never met him before, I always hated him since the day I found out that he was responsible for Sasuke's misery. But now I felt like he was the only one around here I felt save with.

A wave of pleasure rushed through me and images of when he fucked me swarmed my head. He was really good looking as well… Hot… attractive… good in bed…

I shook my head to get these perverted thoughts out of my head. No, despite of how nice he was, Itachi was still the enemy. I was in love with Sasuke. Period.

 **"** **But… Sasuke never showed up to rescue us. How long are we here already? One, two months? Neither Kakashi-sensei, or Naruto, or Sasuke did show up."**

This was true. Sudden sadness overwhelmed me and in the reflection of the mirror I saw a single tear roll down my cheek. I was alone in this hell hole. No-one would come to save me. And even if I'd ever get out of here, Sasuke wouldn't want me like this. I was a whore, nothing else. I'd never be together with him. This thought made my heart shatter.

My life was over. I was a disgrace. I was a slut.

"Sakura, you should go to bed. It's late" Itachi said. Quickly I wiped away my unshed tears and turned around.

"I take a shower before I go to bed" I told him but he only nodded. I felt his eyes on my back until I had closed the door.

Automatically, like a machine, I undressed and stepped into the shower, turned on the water and washed my hair and skin.

I had to ban these kinds of thoughts out of my head. I was barely holding it together anyway. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction to see me breaking down.

Washing the conditioner away, some of the water hit my womanhood. I moaned softly at the sensation and leaned against the cabin wall. Damn that Sasori and his drugs.

Quickly I turned off the water and got out of the shower.

Naked I stood in front of the mirror and looked myself up and down, looked at my dirty, used body. I always had been proud of my purity. This was over now. I was marked as a slut. There was nothing I could do to change it. What would the others say once they'd find out that I had been the sex toy of the Akatsuki? That I had enjoyed it? I could almost see their faces, could hear them whispering "slut" and "whore". Tears dwelled up in my eyes.

No! I couldn't break! I was already on my way out of here. I couldn't break… No matter what they'd think of me, I still had important Intel about Akatsuki that I had to tell Lady Tsunade. After that I'd leave Konoha for good and settle down in a quiet, unknown, small place where no-one would ever find me.

I nodded at my reflection in determination. I had to fully concentrate on my escape.

I had to concentrate… Suddenly the image of a naked Itachi appeared in my head again. _I wonder if Sasuke looks similar to him when he is naked… Especially down there. Is he as good as his brother in bed?_

Groaning I clutched my head in my hands. How should I concentrate when that damn drug and my blocked orgasms made my mind wide open for perverted pictures?!

I had to do something against it.

Biting my lower lip I looked up at my naked reflection. Hesitating I touched my skin that was slightly red because of the hot water, brushed over my breasts, travelled down, felt for my hot core…

Blushing madly I jerked my hand away. I looked at my shocked reflection, my cheeks were red and I nibbled on my lower lip. I didn't want that, I repeated in my mind, over and over again. I didn't want that, I didn't want that…

I slipped my hand back between my legs, touched the slit. I was wet, very wet. I pulled my hand back and curiously stared at the substance covering my fingers.

I didn't want that…

Closing my eyes I touched my womanhood, felt for the small thing that was my clit and when I found it I brushed over it, pressed harder on it, rubbed it…

It was embarrassing but it felt so good and so I didn't stop. I pleasured myself; bit my lips to prevent myself from moaning loudly. I didn't want Itachi to know what I was doing in his bathroom.

My pussy became wetter and wetter. I had to grip the edge of the sink because my legs turned to jelly.

Suddenly it knocked on the door.

"Sakura?"

I froze in shock and quickly removed my fingers. My heartbeat thundered in my ears, I panted heavily and my throat was dry.

Panicking I saw the knob being turned. Luckily I had locked the door but it wouldn't keep Itachi outside for long. Willing my panic down, I cleared my throat and croaked out: "Yes?" He stopped turning the knob.

"Come out, you've been in there long enough."

"Right away. Just a second!" I called out. My throbbing pussy was demanding for more. I ignored it and grabbed my clothes but stopped just as I was about to put my panties on. I couldn't deny it. I wanted to be pleased. I had to come in order to think clearly again.

I dropped the clothes back on the ground. Taking a deep breath I unlocked and opened the door. Itachi's reaction of me standing in front of him naked was simply a raised eyebrow. I nibbled on my bottom lip, gathered my courage and spluttered out: "Itachi I want to have sex with you."

He blinked and continued to stare at me. The silence was suffocating and I shifted my weight uncomfortably. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you sure?" I nodded but apparently I didn't look that sure because I saw a trace of doubt in his black eyes. So I grabbed his hand and guided it down to my vagina and let him feel my wetness.

"Yes I am sure." He nodded and leaned closer to press his soft lips on mine. I melted at the passionate kiss and slung my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I gripped the fabric of his cloak and slipped it over his shoulders; he pulled his shirt over his head while I unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down. His penis wasn't fully erected yet, that's why I got on my knees. I took his member in my hands and stroke it a few times before I licked it and twirled my tongue around his tip. Itachi groaned and I felt him getting harder. I leaned closer and took him in my mouth as deep as I could and started to give him a blowjob by sucking him off. Itachi placed a hand on my head, guiding my head closer to make me take more of him in my hot mouth while he played with my pink strands. I moaned into him, making him shiver in pleasure though he tried his best not to show how much he liked getting a blowjob from me. Soon he was hard. With a plop sound I pulled away from him and stood up.

It wasn't necessary to speak a word. We walked to the bed. Itachi made me lay down before he crawled on top of me. His hard dick poked my thighs but he didn't enter me yet. Instead he leaned down and kissed me deeply. Some lose strands of his silky black hair touched my face, tickling me. Itachi shifted his weight so that he was now seated directly between my legs and that his penis touched my entrance. However, I grabbed his shoulders and changed our positions so that I was on top, straddling him. He looked at me with a slight smirk on his lips and raised his eyebrows at me. I just smirked back.

"This time I'll be in charge."

"Hn." He leaned back into the pillows, his hands placed behind his head and relaxed.

I leaned down and started to kiss him, beginning at his collarbone, down his neck to his chest, his stomach; I traced my lips along his muscles which rippled under my touches and licked his belly button. I placed kisses down his V-line and finally was at his erection. Smiling I kissed each of his balls gently, earning a soft moan from Itachi and his body shivered in pleasure as I trailed my hot kisses up and down his cock, licking off some pre-cum.

"Sakura, take me now or I'll make you" Itachi growled. Giggling I straightened up after giving his tip one last kiss. I straddled his waist and placed the tip of his twitching erection at my wet entrance. Moaning I lowered my body down on him, making him slip into my wet tight pussy. We both moaned at the feeling. I didn't need to get adjusted to him and so I moved my hips up and down on his erection as soon as he was completely inside of me.

Groaning, Itachi gripped my hips and thrust up into me while I slammed my body down on him. My boobs bounced with each thrust and the Uchiha leaned up to take my right nipple into his mouth, sucking at it. Moaning loudly I gripped his hair and tangled my fingers into his black strands.

This was how I always imagined sex to be like. This was what Ino-pig always told me about.

Far too soon I felt my release coming closer. So did Itachi as he was picking up the pace.

"I-I'm coming" I moaned. Itachi pulled me down on him so that I was lying on top of him while he continued to fuck me.

"Come for me, Sakura" he muttered against my lips and then kissed me deeply, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned even more.

Then I finally fell over the edge. I came hard over him, screaming his name. My body arched into him and I gripped his shoulders tightly. I didn't even notice that he came at the same time; I just felt that sweet saving release.

Panting heavily and covered in sweat I slumped down on Itachi and placed my head on his shoulder. "That was good" I muttered.

Chuckling, Itachi stroke my hair. He then pulled out of me and I laid next to him, snuggling into his arms, closing my eyes in exhaustion. "Thank you."

"Hn." I placed my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat that slowly calmed down. "Itachi, that girl before me… What happened to her?" I wanted to know how she managed to escape Akatsuki.

Itachi hesitated with the answer for a moment but then said: "She is dead. I killed her."

Surprised I looked up at him. "Why?"

Again he hesitated and just looked deeply into my eyes. "Officially she attacked me; I defended myself and killed her."

"And unofficially?"

"Unofficially she begged me to kill her, and I did."

I didn't say anything after this confession and just stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "If I'd beg you to kill me, would you do it as well?"

Itachi sighed. "I would want to though it would raise suspicion among the others because you'd be the second girl who died under my care. But I would find a way. Why? Do you want me to do it?"

Did I want to?

"No" I said, shaking my head. A few weeks ago I would have wanted him to kill me. I was too much of a coward to commit suicide but to have Itachi kill me would solve that. But now I had a plan to get out. For a moment I thought about telling him...

 **"** **No! Are you nuts?! He is still Akatsuki! He is still your enemy! What if he goes straight to his bosses and tells them everything about our plan? Then we'll never get out of here!"**

Inner was right. I still couldn't trust Itachi.

The Uchiha kissed the top of my head softly. "Rest now, Sakura."

Nodding sleepily I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Kakuzu and then Madara will make an appearance.  
**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Wasted money (?)

**Hello my dear readers! It's past midnight at my part of the world and I just wanted to update this story before I go to sleep. I'm glad you all liked the soft/caring/affectionate Itachi so much because I certainly did!**

 **Now, some people say that my chapters are too short. Just to make this clear: I usually update my chapters when they are at a length of ca2500 words. Most of the chapters in this story are longer. Way longer. I just wanted to tell you this.**

 **The reason why I only mentioned Sasori's sessions in the last chapter is because I don't want to repeat things so I decided not to write out every one of these sessions. Maybe I will do one later... I don't know yet.  
**

 **The Madara in this story is the real Madara, not Obito. Madara doesn't wear a mask either.**

 **So I hope I've said everything... Except for: Have fun reading! :D**

 **Chapter 12: Wasted money (?)**

My week off had officially ended today. After healing Itachi and being with Sasori (It was so much easier to stay still without the drug messing with me and after coming) I was now with the Uchiha genius in the kitchen. He was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea while I washed the dishes. I had volunteered to cook, something I hadn't done for quite some time, and Itachi had accepted it. I was almost finished and was holding the last plate to dry in my hand, when…

"We're fucking back!"

Immediately I froze in shock. Yes I only met him for a few minutes but I recognized the voice. It was Hidan. "Where's the fucking bitch?!"

I winced, the plate slipped out of my hands and crashed to the floor, breaking into pieces.

"Whoever just destroyed something can prepare for the punishment of a lifetime" another, much darker voice growled.

From the corners of my eyes I saw Itachi standing up. I looked at him fearfully as he walked out of the door while loud footsteps were coming closer. For a moment I thought he wanted to leave me alone to face the wrath of this man, but then I heard him speak just outside the kitchen.

"Stop, Kakuzu."

"Was it you who just broke something, Itachi?" The dark menacing growling voice sent cold shivers down my spine and fearfully I backed away.

"No, but-"

"Get out of my way then." I winced as a man entered the kitchen. He was tall, dressed in the Akatsuki cloak, and a mask covered most of his face except for two intimidating, threatening green and red eyes that landed instantly on me before they travelled down to the pieces of the broken plate in front of my feet. He looked back up at me. My heart stopped for several seconds before it started beating frantically. He was furious, I knew that.

"Kakuzu" Itachi said with a soft, calming voice as he also entered the kitchen. "She is our new captive and Leader-sama has forbidden us to hurt her. She is in my care right now, so I take full responsibility for her action." He slightly bowed his head. If I wouldn't have been so afraid right now I would have been surprised that Itachi was trying to protect me, but I could only look into those scary eyes that promised me endless pain as punishment. I was trembling in fear.

"I don't care who that brat is. Someone that clumsy can't run around the base freely." He stepped closer to me; I took a stumbling step back.

"Leader-sama won't tolerate it if you leave any physical wounds on her" Itachi still tried to reason with him.

"Then I won't. You of all people should know that someone can be punished without leaving any marks." Kakuzu flashed in front of me before I could back away any further from him. I let out a short scream as he gripped my hair painfully and pulled me to the door.

I glanced at Itachi, begging him with my eyes to help me, but he didn't interfere.

Panicking I tried to get away from Kakuzu but he dragged me through the base by my hair. We entered a room and he pulled me to the table. Sitting down on the chair he then threw me over his lap. Squirming I tried to get away but suddenly some kind of wires wrapped around my wrists, holding them behind my back.

"You are about to get your punishment" Kakuzu growled and pulled my pants down to reveal my naked rear. I blushed deeply at the position but screamed when he slapped my ass hard.

"Do you know how much this plate has cost?" He slapped me three more times. "Money doesn't lay around on the streets, girl, and you just wasted it!" Five more slaps.

"S-Stop it, I'm sorry it was an accident I didn't want to break anything" I yelled between screams and sobs. My ass cheeks were hurting like hell and I was sure that a print of his hand was visible on my red flesh by now.

"This will teach you to be more careful next time." Seven more slaps.

Whimpering I let my head hung in defeat, tears were streaming down my face and dropped on the carpet as Kakuzu repeatedly slapped my behind.

Finally, after I don't know how long, he stopped, grabbed me and threw me off his lap. I landed hard on the carpet in the middle of the room. My wrists were still bound behind my back and my pants were pulled down to my knees. I sobbed, my ass hurt and stung like hell.

Kakuzu walked to me and hovered above me. Intimidated by him I pulled my legs closer to my body but winced at the pain.

"I don't understand why we should keep you alive" he growled, staring at me with narrowed eyes. "You only waste money as we have to feed you and give you something to drink. But then again if you heal Itachi we at least save the money for his medications. And at least these wasteful idiots won't spend our money on dirty whores. Not when they easily can get you…"

I wanted to ask him if he was finished with the punishment and if I could go now but I was too afraid and thus only stared at his feet, frightened to look into his eyes.

"You must be good to fuck if they don't need any other whores…" I really hoped that I just understood him wrong and that he didn't want to try me out too but my hope was shattered when he continued: "I might as well test the one I'm wasting money on." Horrified I heard the zipper of his pants being moved and then his pants went down on the floor. He though let his top and mask on as he kneeled down. Panicking I tried to scoot away but he grabbed my legs and pulled me back to him so that he was now seated between my thighs. He stroke his penis a few times to get it fully erected, all the while observing my fearful expression with unreadable cold eyes.

When his penis was hard he leaned forward to place his tip at my slit. I whimpered and tried to squirm away but due to my bound hands and him holding me tightly I couldn't prevent him from shoving his dick in my vagina.

I whimpered and suppressed a scream as he thrust inside me roughly. He was nearly as big as Kisame and I wasn't prepared in the slightest. I screwed my eyes shut but shot them open when I got slapped.

"Look at me while I fuck you" Kakuzu growled and I looked into his red-green eyes while he started to pound into me roughly and hardly.

"Does it hurt?" I nodded with tearful eyes. "Good, this is part of your punishment. Understood?" Again I simply nodded as I let myself getting fucked by him. It hurt but my pussy was already stretched from the previous fucks and so it was bearable. I even felt a little pleasure as he hit my sweet spot once and my tunnels were slowly adjusting to his big shaft. A moan slipped past my lips. As if he wanted to take this pleasure from me to turn it into pain fitting the punishment, Kakuzu sped up and was now pounding into me hard, slamming his big shaft into my hole hilt-deep just to pull it almost back out.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked as my ass was repeatedly slapped by his balls.

"N-Not as much anymore" I answered truthfully and moaned again though my sour ass was rubbing against the carpet with each of his powerful thrusts. I was afraid he would search another way to hurt me but Kakuzu only grunted and continued.

Finally he pounded one more time into me and came with a husky growl.

His semen flowed out of my hole the moment he pulled his dick out. Standing up he looked down at me.

"Maybe you're not such a waste of money after all…"

In that moment the door was slammed open.

"Oi Kakuzu have you-" Hidan stopped and froze in the doorframe as he saw his almost naked partner standing above me. My legs were still apart and gave him a clear view of my cum-filled pussy. Blushing in embarrassment I closed my legs.

"Hey! I wanted to have that bitch! I was fucking searching for her the whole time!" Hidan yelled angrily but then he smirked. "Oh and there I thought you wouldn't even know how to fuck… Was it your first time, Kakuzu-chan?"

Kakuzu moved faster than my eyes could follow. All I saw was that Hidan suddenly flew out of the room and crashed into the wall of the corridor. His loud curses were interrupted as Kakuzu slammed the door shut.

He turned to me and I shrunk into the ground, wishing it would swallow me up. He wasn't angry, he was pissed. His aura was screaming bloody murder, his hands were clenched and his eyes filled with rage. My heartbeat thundered in my head but I didn't dare to make a sound, not even to breathe. I didn't want to anger him any further.

"Get on all four" he growled, shooting lightings at me out of his eyes. I gulped and quickly obliged him though it was difficult with my hands bound on my back. I rolled on my belly and got up on my knees, thus stretching my ass right into his view.

I was trembling in fear as he also got on his knees behind me, dug his nails into my skin and shoved his dick in my ass with one thrust.

I screamed into the carpet. He gripped a fistful of my hair and pulled my head up while pounding into me violently. My breasts bounded up and down and he groped them with one hand.

He angry-fucked me.

Silently crying I let him have his way with me. I was too terrified of him to try and defy him. Unfortunately for me it took him much longer this time until he reached his orgasm. My ass was ruined when he finally pulled out with a groan after filling me up with his hot semen.

Shivering and shaking I slumped down on the floor weakly. My wide open eyes stared into nothingness, blood and sperm stuck at my thighs.

I winced as his strong hands touched me but only to wipe the fluids away with a towel. I whimpered in pain as he touched my asshole. Throwing the towel away he then picked me up. I was pressed against his firm chest as he carried me to the bed and lay me down, undoing my bindings. I snuggled into the mattress when I heard the shuffling of clothes and a second later Kakuzu lay down next to me, now completely naked. Whimpering I tried to scoot away but he slung an arm around me, pressing me against him and placing my head on his chest, directly over his heart. I heard his heartbeat and somewhat it was calming. After a few moments of just lying like this I started to calm down and relax, pressing my ear against his chest while he rubbed my back soothingly. Soon I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I woke up I soon realized that I was snuggled into Kakuzu and that his hard penis was poking my thigh. I blushed and carefully tried to scoot away from his member but my movement only made him wake up. I froze when his two colored eyes locked with mine. It was then that I realized that his mask and hoodie were gone. His black long hair framed his face, and there were stitches at his mouth. My curious eyes travelled down his body and I saw that he was covered in stitches everywhere.

"It's not the most appealing sight, I know" Kakuzu said with a sigh but I shook my head.

"I don't think it's that unappealing. After all it is not uncommon for a shinobi to have scars and stitches. But why do you have so many?" I asked, trying to forget the fact that his erected penis was still poking me.

"That doesn't have to interest you" he replied a little rudely and I immediately shut my mouth, biting my lip. He then placed a hand under my chin and made me look at him. "I'm sorry I was so rough with you yesterday. I didn't want to damage you. After all you apparently save us more money than you're wasting. Though that doesn't mean that you can continue breaking stuff" he added the last words with narrowed eyes.

"I won't!" I quickly said, surprised that he was suddenly much softer than… yesterday? Have I really been passed out for this long?

He chuckled and leaned closer to kiss me. I didn't scoot away this time but met his rough lips. He slipped a hand downwards and between my legs, rubbing it over my womanhood. I moaned into the kiss and instantly my body turned hot and I shifted my legs, wanting to have more.

"Do you want me to pleasure you?" Kakuzu asked with his low voice, making me shiver in need.

"Yes… please Kakuzu." I pressed my body more into his and this time I didn't mind to feel his erection. I travelled my hand down to wrap my slender fingers around his shaft, stroking him while he fondled with my clit. We were moaning loudly while exchanging heated kisses.

When we were both ready Kakuzu lifted my leg up and I placed it over his hips and guided his cock into my entrance. Thrusting my hip forward I made him slip into me. I whimpered at first because my tunnels were still roughed up from his punishment but Kakuzu moved slowly and gave me time to adjust. In this position he wasn't able to push his entire penis inside of me but he seemed okay with it and I didn't mind having not to deal with his entire big cock right away. I moved my hips in synch with his to meet his thrusts.

Suddenly Kakuzu grabbed me and rolled us over so that I was lying on my back and he was on top of me but with his dick still in my tunnel. He pulled his penis out just to slam it back into me. I moaned loudly in pleasure as his shaft filled my pussy and stretched it.

"You are really big" I moaned as he pounded into me but this time I was wet and enjoyed it completely. "It feels much better than yesterday."

Kakuzu chuckled and sped up, hitting all the right places. I dug my fingers into the mattress as he gave me the ultimate pleasure. Leaning down he sucked on my nipples and I reached a hand out to play with his black hair that covered his face.

Deciding to change our positions I grabbed his shoulders and flipped us around so that I was sitting on his lap. Moving my hips back and forth I started to ride him, smirking at him. He smirked back and leaned back to enjoy me taking the lead. I moved up and slammed my hips repeatedly down on him. Each time I was moaning loudly when our hips met, my breasts bounced up and down, and I stared at Kakuzu with lust-filled eyes. Our pants quickened as we both were about to reach our orgasm. He grabbed my hips to slam me down on him even harder and faster.

"Kakuzu" I moaned and then came. He flipped us over again and banged into me for half a minute longer until he too came.

Panting heavily I closed my eyes and snuggled back into his muscular body when he fell down next to me.

I would make sure not to break anything anymore but instead I would do my best to stay on his good side.

* * *

 **I really hope that the Kakuzu fans are satisfied now...  
**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Paperwork

**A big thank you to everyone who motivates me with reviews! *throws confetti in the air***

 **Actually I have only planned this chapter based on an early review or else Madara wouldn't have appeared for some time. So keep inspiring me by reviewing, my dear readers!  
**

 **Chapter 13: Paperwork**

I woke up a few hours later. First I wasn't exactly sure what it was that woke me up, and I needed a moment to orientate myself but then I realized that I was still lying in Kakuzu's bed. But Kakuzu wasn't with me. Then I heard voices.

"What do you want, Zetsu?" That was Kakuzu's voice.

"Lord Madara wants to see the girl." It was an unknown voice but the sentence sent shivers down my spine. Couldn't they give me a pause for once?

"She's asleep. Wake her if you need her that urgent."

 **"** **I think she's awake already."** That voice made me wince. It was dark and let my breath stop for a second.

"Girl, get up" Kakuzu said. Knowing it had no sense in pretending to be asleep any longer; I opened my eyes and sat up. I didn't know what I expected that Zetsu guy to look like, but this was definitely not it.

One side of him was completely black, the other white. He had yellow beady eyes with which he stared at me creepily, his mouth turned into a grin. Around his head, there was a giant venus fly trap. Akatsuki truly had some very weird members…

"Get your clothes and then go with Zetsu" Kakuzu ordered and walked from the door to his desk. On the desk was a suitcase placed with many bundles of money in it. "You are all keeping me from counting money." I didn't want to angry him any further, so I climbed out of the bed. Blushing lightly because I was naked I quickly picked up my clothes and dressed into them. All the while I felt Zetsu's imitating stare on me and as I – now dressed – turned to him, he looked at me grinning and in his eyes was something that was a mix of desire and hunger.

 **"** **Let's go.** Madara-sama is waiting for you." I winced as Zetsu spoke with two different voices and his lips only moved when he used the lighter one. Not creepy at all...

Zetsu turned around and walked out of the room. I stood like frozen in the middle of the room, not sure what I should think about this weird guy.

"What are you waiting for? Get out" Kakuzu growled, making me jump slightly. Quickly I hurried after Zetsu.

We walked down the corridor, and took some turns without speaking a word. After a minute or so, I couldn't hold back anymore.

"What does Madara want from me?" Zetsu looked at me over his shoulder, grinning. Again he had this hungry gaze in his eyes.

"Isn't it clear?" I looked down, blushing slightly. I had hoped it would be something different for once.

Zetsu stopped in front of a big door.

I bit my lip fearfully, dreading what was awaiting me behind these doors.

"Come in." I winced at Madara's dark voice and stumbled back, back from this room, but Zetsu grabbed my arm and shoved me in. The last thing I saw before the doors closed was the wide sadistic smirk on the plant-man's face.

I crossed my hands in front of me to cover up that they were shaking like crazy as I faced the Uchiha legend.

He was sitting calmly behind a desk, a scroll placed in front of him. He looked up, his face an unreadable mask as his eyes moved up and down my body, making me feel exposed.

"You look good, given the circumstances." A slight smirk tugged at his lips and if I wouldn't have been so afraid I would have wanted to hit him.

"Come here." Knowing that resisting would be fruitless I strolled to his side. "I am totally stiff from all this paper work. I want you to massage my shoulders."

That… wasn't what I had expected but I wouldn't complain. Giving him a massage didn't have to include anything sexual, right? So I stepped behind him, grabbed his shoulders and started to work on his stiff muscles. Madara leaned forward to give me better access and relaxed completely in my hold. I stared at his bare neck, thinking of thrusting a kunai into it, imagining the blood spilling out, and his last rattled breaths before his corpse would lie to my feet…

Of course this was just wishful thinking. Without my chakra I couldn't do anything and I didn't even have a kunai to slit his throat with. But it did good to imagine while I kept massaging him.

"You are pretty skilful. Did you learn it as your job as medic?" Madara asked while I unknotted his muscles.

"No, a friend of mine showed me" I answered truthfully. Because of me training under Tsunade and working in the hospital, and because Ino was either on missions or working in the flower shop, we haven't seen each other so often lately. In the evening she often waited for me in my room to talk with me even though I was mostly dead tired then. And while she told me everything, she had started to massage me and after some time I tried it on her and she told me what to do and so I learned how to do a massage properly. Shishou somehow got word from it and once in a while she called me from the hospital to her office so that I could undo her stiff muscles.

Madara went silent after my answer and just enjoyed the massage.

"I think that's enough, blossom" he finally said and I immediately let go of him and stepped back but he waved me in front of him so I stepped next to the desk, facing him.

When I saw his expression, my hopes of getting out of this without being sexually abused again dropped. His black eyes roamed over my body with lust and when I gazed down I saw the clearly visible bump in his pants. He was erected.

"You can do me another favor" he said with a smirk. "Strip." My last hope was shattered. Sighing inwardly and biting back a scream of frustration I started to pull my top over my head.

"Do it slowly. I want to fully enjoy the stripshow" Madara said and leaned back into his chair, watching me closely as I tossed the top on the ground before I slowly unzipped my skirt and pulled it down my legs, leaving me only in my underwear. I unclasped my bra and moved it away. My panties went down last. I didn't even try to cover myself but gave him a full view of my naked form, keeping my arms at my sides though I wanted to punch him in his smirking face.

"Sit on the desk" he ordered next and put the scroll he had been working on away. I obliged.

Madara grabbed my legs and spread them, so that now he was on eye-level with my vagina. He brushed his finger over my clit, making me whimper, before he spread my lower lips. Then he leaned closer to my womanhood and licked over it with his tongue. I moaned loudly and squirmed but he held me in place.

He did it again, just like everybody did: Using my unexperienced body, touching me down there, making me wet and erected. I didn't want this. I wanted to punch his face into the wall but my anger melted away with the feeling of his tongue twirling around my clit, slipping inside my wet pussy, moving around in my tunnel…

I was moaning loudly instead of yelling and screaming. I grabbed his thick black hair and pulled his face closer to my womanhood instead of punching him into next week. I wanted to feel his dick inside me instead of wanting to run away.

I knew I should fight this, should ignore the pleasure instead of giving in, but I couldn't. I didn't know how. My body was betraying me anyway as I became dripping wet down there, just because Madara licked my pussy.

Suddenly Madara stood up and I loosened the grip I had on his hair. I gazed at him with wide lust-filled eyes as he undressed himself. I stared at his erected penis in want and subconsciously spread my legs more. The Uchiha stepped in front of me and his twitching penis was touching my pussy. I spread my lower lips which were covered in my juice, and he pushed his member into me. I threw my head back, moaning loudly as he filled me up. Madara didn't waste any time and started to bang into me right away roughly. I gripped his shoulders and kissed him while my ass cheeks rubbed against the desk's surface with each of his powerful thrusts. I moaned into the kiss and buried my hands in his long hair, enjoying the fuck.

Madara broke the kiss and trailed his lips down my neck. "Hmm the others stretched you greatly. I can fuck you rough with ease" he mumbled, leaving hickeys all over my neck.

"Do I still feel good around you?" I asked in a husked voice, rocking my hips to meet his thrusts.

"Hn."

"Was that a yes or a no?" I asked giggling but then screamed as he hit my g-spot and grabbed onto him.

"You are perfect" he answered smirking and then pushed me down so that I was lying on his desk with my head hanging slightly over the edge. He grabbed my hips, lifted them slightly to get a better angle and continued pounding into me quickly. I moaned each time he buried his length in my wet core.

The orgasm was quickly building inside of me and I grabbed the edges of the desk when I came screaming. Sweat covered my body, my chest rose and fell quickly, I stared up at the ceiling, my lips were parted, and my eyes were half-lidded as the orgasm slowly ebbed away.

Madara pulled me down from the desk.

"Y-You didn't come" I said as I noticed that his dick was still hard.

"I'm not finished with you yet" he answered grinning and spun me around. I leaned on the desk as he grabbed my ass cheeks, the tip of his erection brushing over my ass. "This kind of feels familiar, doesn't it?" Madara asked, kissing my neck. "I want you to do something for me." He leaned over me to grab a blank sheet of paper which he placed in front of me, along with brush and ink. "I am going to dictate a letter to you and you'll write it down… while I am going to fuck your ass. Ready?" Without waiting for my answer, he pushed his tip into my tight hole, making me groan.

I nodded, took the brush with my slightly shaking hands and after covering it with ink I waited for his instructions.

"Dear Kenta-san" he started, thrusting his entire length into my ass. I gasped and clutched the brush tightly but couldn't write as I first had to adjust to him. "Come on blossom, you are stretched enough by now to take me without problems. Write" he ordered with a growl and so I leaned down to write the kanji down.

"The Akatsuki is pleased to hear that you are willing to cooperate and work with us" he continued while thrusting in and out of my hole, digging his nails into my rear.

Whimpering I willed my hand to be steady and filled the paper. Even though I was stretched by now it still hurt to have him shove his entire length into my tight ass roughly and quickly but at the same time I moaned softly as he groped my breasts and played with my nipples.

"A team is going to come by during next week to inspect your work and decide further negotiations."

His balls slapped against my flesh and I was pushed forth with each of his thrusts. Quickly I put the ink glass away to prevent it from falling over. I didn't want to repeat this because the letter was covered in ink. Even though I was able to take him by now I still didn't like being fucked anal. But I would never say that out loud in front of him.

"Damn blossom you feel even better than the last time. Now I can fully pound into your tight ass" Madara groaned into my ear and bit my neck.

"Shall I write that down too?" I asked through gritted teeth. Nope, I was definitely no fan of anal sex.

He chuckled while continuing to pound into me roughly. "No. But this: We want you to prepare ten sets of each of your offered weapons for that visit as start."

"Who is this letter to?" I asked panting after finishing the last kanji. "A weapon maker?"

"Now aren't you a smart one, huh?" he replied with obvious sarcasm. I bit my lip angrily.

"Yours sincerely, Akatsuki."

I finished the letter and as soon as I did, Madara put it away before he sped up and pounded into me without remorse. I screamed and dug my nails in my palms, biting my lips bloody. After what felt like hours he came and released his load into my ass. Groaning he stepped back while I lay limp on the desk's surface, trying to catch my breath.

"Good work blossom" he said, slapped my ass and took the letter. "Maybe I will let you do the paper work more often for me…"

* * *

Madara told me the way back to my room and luckily I didn't take any wrong turns. As soon as I was inside, I slumped down on the mattress, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Sakura, wake up." Groaning I rolled onto my other side and buried my face in my pillow.

"Five more minutes, dad" I mumbled only half-awake. Someone chuckled but it didn't really sound like my father…

The door slammed open. "Finally found you, bitch! Now it's my turn to fuck you!"

My eyes snapped open and I nearly jumped out of the bed. Hidan was standing in the doorway, a wicked grin on his face. His chest was bare as he only had his pants on.

"Hidan, get out." I jumped in surprise. Just then I noticed Itachi standing at the other side of my bed. He must have been the one waking me up…

"Not without the bitch. You had her one fucking week, now it's my turn!"

"She is going to heal me first."

"No fucking way!" Hidan yelled angrily. "You can have her afterwards. I need a good fuck before that sucker drags me to yet another fucking bounty chase! Step out of my fucking way Itachi or I swear to Jashin that I am going to fucking kill you!"

"We both know that this won't happen" Itachi replied calmly.

"Fuck you!" Hidan yelled angrily and made a dash toward Itachi. I pressed my body against the wall and stared at them wide-eyed and my heartbeat thundered in my head. Right now I really wished I'd have my chakra.

However, the fight didn't take long. Hidan didn't have any weapons and thus could only use his fists to attack Itachi, but none of his hits connected as the Uchiha graciously dodged them all, his Sharingan activated. Then suddenly Itachi knocked Hidan from his feet into the wall and grabbed his neck.

"Suck a dick, Itachi! I'm going to carve your fucking eyes out and-!" Suddenly he stopped speaking, his eyes closed and his head rolled down on his chest. His body went limp. Itachi stepped back and Hidan's unconscious body fell down on the floor with a thud.

Without having broken out in a sweat Itachi turned around, deactivating his Sharingan.

"W-What…?" I just stared at him wide-eyed and in awe.

"He's in a genjutsu but it won't take long until he wakes up. Come on." He took me by my arm and led me out of the room to his.

I was still confused, the scenes of the fight repeated again and again in my head. I was just glad that Itachi had arrived by time and prevented Hidan to take me. I knew that the maniac would make sure that I would feel pain while he fucked me.

I stayed in Itachi's room for two hours and healed him. That incident though had thrown me off the tracks that much that I totally forgot to store away some of my chakra until the healing session was halfway done.

Afterwards Itachi led me back to my room. I was scared. What if Hidan was waiting for me? Itachi noticed my nervousness and told me I shouldn't worry because Hidan wasn't the patient man to wait in front of a room for two hours. According to Itachi he probably had solved the problem by now by jerking himself off.

I really hoped the Uchiha was right.

Hesitantly I opened the door to my room and jumped slightly as there was actually somebody already waiting for me.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Who do you think is the visitor?  
**

 **And poor Hidan didn't get his chance once again. My weasel is just too strong for him... *going into fangirl mode***

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Massage

**Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Aaaand the mysterious person is... *drum roll***

 **Chapter 14: Massage**

After opening the door I found a strange woman who I've never seen before sitting in the chair. She lifted her head up to look straight into my eyes as soon as she heard me enter. The blue haired woman with the amber eyes and the piercing at her bottom lip was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. I wasn't aware that there were any female members in this organization, or was she the only one?

I looked over my shoulder but Itachi had already left so I looked back at the woman.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked slightly confused, but friendly.

Her face was blank and betrayed no feeling. "I solely wanted to see the new toy of the men, the reason for their sudden different acting." They acted differently because of me? In that case I didn't want to know how they were acting normally.

"Well that would be me" I said sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head, not really knowing what to say. The woman stood up and came slowly walking toward me, her eyes roaming over my body as if judging me.

I gulped and resisted the urge to step back and cross my arms in front of my chest. Finally she averted her eyes from my body and walked out of the room but before she left she said to me over her shoulder: "Come."

I had no idea what she wanted from me but somehow she made me feel very nervous. She had an authorial and powerful aura and I didn't want to know what would happen if I'd refuse her. So I followed her through the hallways until she stopped and entered a room. It was simple furnished, just like the other rooms, though unlike the other this one had origami figures placed all over the furniture and floor.

"Madara said you were very good in massaging. Is that true?" I blinked at her in surprise.

"Uh I don't know how good I really am but I have some experience" I answered truthfully.

"Hm. That's good enough. I want you to massage me. I've been really stressed and tensed lately."

I nodded. "S-Sure." She buttoned up her cloak and let it slip off her shoulders before she gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked blushing as she was about to remove her blue bra. She just looked at me plainly.

"You can better do the massage when my upper body is free, isn't that true?" Her bra fell to the ground. A little jealous I glanced at her breasts that had a good size, unlike mine.

"Y-Yes but-"

"Good then do it" she interrupted me, slipped her shoes off and lay down on a futon on her stomach with her arms crossed underneath her head. Gulping I stepped to the futon and moved to sit over her. Grabbing her shoulders I started to massage her.

"You have a lot of knots" I said, having difficulties to rub her. She was tenser than Madara had been and it would take forever to finish the massage. Then an idea hit me. "It would be easier if you could remove the seal. I can work better with my chakra…"

Immediately the woman tensed up.

"I won't escape or anything I promise! I know I'm no match for you. I'm just saying the truth" I quickly reassured her.

She titled her head a little to look at me over her shoulder. I didn't lie. Massaging did work better if I had my chakra and the way she was tensed it would be a lot easier to remove her knots.

"Fine." Summoning her chakra to her fingers she placed it on my stomach, making the seal disappear. With the help of my chakra I started to undo the knots she had and massaged her thoroughly. But once in a while I lead some of the chakra into my forehead to add it to the amount I have been collecting. The woman didn't notice anything because the amounts I sealed away were very small, too small to notice.

After an hour of massaging I was done mostly. I had reduced the majority of her tension, my chakra was weak and my hands hurt. The entire time during the massage we haven't spoken a single word. Now the woman only stood up silently and nodded at me in thanks. I thought I was done by now. Thereby I should have learned by now that no Akatsuki member, male or not, would just let me go like that. Not without using my body first. So when I was about to walk out of the door a hand grabbed me, holding me back.

"I didn't say you can go now" the woman said softly but with a voice that left no room for argumentation.

"But I am done massaging you…" Maybe it was because she was female that it didn't occur to me right away that she might want to be pleased by me as well. In any case I needed much longer to understand what exactly she wanted with me. I just stood there when she stepped very close to me, completely confused. There was almost no space left between us and I blushed as her breasts touched my clothed chest.

"W-What…?"

"Hold your hands into the air" she ordered. I obeyed confused and she used it to pull my shirt over my head.

Squealing I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "What are you doing?!" I asked blushing. Maybe it was the unexpected that made me react this way. I was used to whenever one of the male members crossed my path, they wanted to have sex with me, but I really had believed that this woman only wanted me to massage her.

She gripped my hands and pulled them away to look openly at me before reaching out and ripping my bra off my chest. She didn't look at me as lustful as the other Akatsuki, but rather analyzing and judging and it made me squirm in discomfort.

When I moved my hands again to cover myself back up, she just shot me a warning glare and I let my hands fall down at my sides.

Her soft fingers caressed over my breasts, making me shiver. She rubbed my nipples with her thumbs, and I had to suppress a moan. The woman moved her hands to my waist and pulled down my pants, as well as my panties, before stepping back and looking me over. Nervously I crossed my hands behind my back. I didn't like that judging stare at all…

"You're nothing special except maybe for the pink hair…" the woman finally spoke and she frowned slightly.

Somehow her words hurt. "What do you mean by that? Why are you even undressing me?"

"I want to know what is so special about you that the guys want you so much." She sounded… disappointed. "But you are only a normal unexperienced girl that is about to become a woman."

"Can I go now?" I didn't understand what she wanted. If she meant with guys the Akatsuki, well, they wanted me so that they could have sex with me. It wasn't that hard to understand. I might not be a special woman but they didn't seem to care. I was a woman and that was all the reason they needed.

The woman shook her head. "I want to test you further. Maybe it's something else that keeps you alive and well in their care."

"Well in their care? I am being raped several times a day!" I snapped, clenching my fists. "And I am simply alive because their toy isn't broken yet."

The woman was completely unfazed by my outburst. She even shook her head. "You don't understand. The last girl didn't last that long. They keep you alive instead of looking for a new girl. They even want you to feel pleasure."

"Yes, to mess with me."

"Do you really not want it? Can you say with absolute certainty that you are being raped by them?" the woman asked and stepped right in front of me. Something about her aura, about the way she was looking at me, about how her breasts were perfectly in my view, made my lower regions twitch in desire. I stepped back but suddenly hit a wall. The woman stepped directly in front of me and placed her hands on my breasts without breaking eye contact.

"Who… Who are you?" I asked just to distract myself, to change topic.

"My name is Konan" she said quietly and in a husky voice. Then she leaned closer and our lips met. My eyes shot open. My heart thundered so loud, I was sure the whole base was able to hear it. Shyly I kissed her back and Konan deepened the kiss. Her hands were still resting on my breasts, caressing my soft flesh.

"Place your hands on my breasts as well." Hesitantly I did so and touched her much bigger breasts, rubbing over them. This was the first time I touched another woman's body in such an intimidate way. And I had to admit… It wasn't that bad.

"Let's find out why the males are so crazy about you" she whispered and slid her tongue over my lips, nibbling at them to ask for entrance. Automatically I opened my mouth to give her access. Her tongue slipped into my mouth, explored it, twirled around my tongue and we battled for a few seconds. I didn't pull away from the kiss and instead slipped my tongue into her mouth. It was different than kissing a man. Konan wasn't hasty, she took her time, was patient, and much gentler and softer.

My hands travelled down and I opened the zipper of her pants to slide them down. It wasn't fair that I was the only one of us completely naked. Curiously I stared down at her womanhood with the blue hair covering it. I touched her heat, slid one of my fingers along her slit. When I looked up, Konan was smiling at me.

"Let's find out why the guys like you so much." She guided me over to the futon and lay down. I crawled on top of her so that our breasts touched and I felt her womanhood rub against mine. We kissed deeply. Her hands ran up and down my back, I caressed her sides, she used a knee to rub me between the legs, and I pinched her nipples. We moaned into the hot kisses, rubbed our bodies against each other. It felt amazing.

After what felt like an eternity I had to pull back to gasp for air. I knew that my eyes were filled with lust by now. I was wet down there and I wanted more.

I kissed Konan's neck, travelled my mouth down to the valley of her breasts, kissed and sucked her left nipple and changed to the right one when it got hard. I then trailed my mouth down her flat stomach, licked over her belly button. Konan spread her legs to give me access as I looked at her womanhood curiously. I spread her lower lips, rubbed the soft wet pink flesh. So that's how I looked like down there…

Konan moaned loudly when my fingers brushed over her clit and I began to rub it. The woman had closed her eyes and her lips were parted, her chest rose and fell quickly. She looked incredibly sexy and it turned me on. Did I look that way when I was pleased by the men?

Remembering what else the men did to me to turn me on I started to lick over Konan's clit. She tasted weird, but her juice was more appealing to me than cum. I slipped two fingers into her hot core and Konan bucked her hips into my hand as I thrust them in and out of her quickly. I didn't need to ask her if it felt good and if I was doing right.

Konan looked at me. Her eyes were clouded with lust. "Do you want me to please you as well?" I nodded and she gripped my hair and pulled me back up to her. We lay next to each other, our bodies still pressed against each other. She rubbed over my breasts with her left hand while reaching between us with her other. Feeling for my small knot she rubbed over it while I thrust my fingers into her. We both moaned loudly, our bodies shivered in pleasure. I slipped a third finger into her and she did it as well: Slipping all three fingers into me at once. I buried my face in her neck, breathed in her sweet scent, kissed her jaw. She squeezed my breasts.

"Konan…" I moaned as I neared my release.

"Come with me Sakura" Konan muttered into my ear and nibbled at my earlobe. She sped up and rubbed my clit with her thumb. I tried to do the same, just to please her the way she was pleasing me.

Then, I came moaning her name loudly. At the same time I heard her moaning my name and felt her hot juice covering my fingers. We held on to each other, slung our arms around the other's hot body as we were shaken by our orgasms.

When it ebbed away we just lay next to each other on the mattress, panting, covered in sweat.

"That was amazing" I whispered and Konan chuckled.

"Yes it was." She kissed my cheek. "I can see now why the others are so crazy about you."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why is that?" I wanted to know that myself, actually.

Konan smiled and brushed some pink strands out of my face. "Because you are really cute and sweet. In your mind you are still innocent, you are curious to experience new things, and you look absolutely hot and adorable when you are in pleasure. That's why the guys lose their minds about you. That's why they give you pleasure rather than throwing you into a cell and taking what they want."

I thought about her words and sighed. "I guess you are right."

Giggling Konan poked my breast that was still pressed against hers. "Thank you for the massage, Sakura. And thank you for pleasing me. I want to give something to you in return."

She stood up and dressed into her clothes. Curiously I stood up as well and got dressed back up. She led me out of the room and we walked a little around the hideout until she opened a door.

I gasped. It was a giant bathhouse-room. The ground and ceiling were covered in differently colored tiles, and there was a-

"Swimming pool?" I asked confused. Konan laughed.

"Not exactly. It's more like a sauna/wellness bath. You can heat the water, have different lotions and relax. Believe me, it's almost as good as a hot spring."

I smiled at her. "Thank you." Konan smiled back and kissed me briefly.

"I'll come back in an hour. Enjoy your stay." She winked at me, touched my ass cheek teasingly and then left the room.

Sighing in content I started to prepare my bath.

* * *

 **That was my first Yuri scene ever! I hope I did well...**

 **I'm sorry to disappoint those who thought it'd be Pein or someone else. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. I promise you that Pein will appear in the story again with a smutty scene but later. I already planned the chapters in my head and partially started to write them but something else is going to happen first. Keep patient! And leave a review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: The bath

**I am so glad that you seem to have liked my first attempt of Yuri! It was a relief. So here comes the next steamy chapter!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 15: The bath**

It was SO good! I was laying in the hot water, played with the bubbles, breathed in the air that smelled like vanilla. Sinking into the water I relaxed my whole body and gave into the relaxation.

I didn't know I had been in need of a hot bath so much.

Closing my eyes I drifted off and almost fell asleep when the door opened. I pouted. Had the one hour really passed already?

"Don't force me out of here yet please!" I whined, about to turn around. "Why don't you come and join… me…" Crap. It wasn't Konan.

Kakuzu looked at me rather surprised. "What are you doing here, girl?"

Blushing I lowered my body deeper into the water and moved some lather over my boobs and lower region so that he couldn't see anything through the water. Kakuzu just raised an eyebrow at me and started to get undressed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, starting to get nervous.

"I'm going to take a bath. What else? Now answer my question, girl." He slipped down his boxers, revealing his limp penis.

I gulped and scooted away from where he was about to enter the bath. "I… Konan led me here and told me to have a bath. She wanted to come soon to pick me up." I emphazised the word _soon,_ hoping that she really would arrive soon. How much time had passed? When would she come?

"Is that so?" He sounded amused and smirked, removing his mask. "How is the water? Are you enjoying yourself?"

I blushed deeper. "The water is really good. It's hot…" His smirk widened at my words and I squealed. "I-I mean… It's very relaxing."

"You don't look relaxed though, Sakura." The way he was pronouncing my name with that deep voice of his made me shiver.

He was right. I wasn't relaxed. Because Kakuzu didn't step into the water at the nearest spot but walked to where I was hiding under the lather and got in. Just right before he sank into the water, I noticed that his previously limp cock was starting to get hard.

"Kakuzu… I think I've been here long enough. I should get out" I quickly said, panicking, and was about to lift my body up to escape the bath but suddenly a strong hand grabbed me and pulled me back into the water. I disappeared underneath the surface and wanted to get back up but the strong hand didn't let go of me. I struggled, grabbed and scratched the hand as my lungs screamed for oxygen. Finally the hand pulled me back up by my hair. Gasping for air I coughed some water out. I felt flesh pressed against mine and after wiping the water out of my eyes I noticed that I was sitting in Kakuzu's lap.

"You are right. It's really hot in here." He smirked and crashed his lips on mine, moving my hips until my entrance rubbed against his penis.

I tried to tell him that I didn't want this right now, that I should get out, that I didn't have the energy, but my words were muffled by his lips. When he had to pull back to breath I placed my hands on his firm muscular chest and tried to push my body off of him but his hands on my hips held me in place.

"Kakuzu please… Not now…"

"Why did Konan take you here anyway? Did you spend some time together beforehand?" Kakuzu asked without responding to my plea. I bushed and looked away.

"Y-Yes, we did…"

Did she want something from you?" He smirked.

"Well… She wanted me to massage her." Kakuzu though noticed that I didn't tell him everything. "What else?" But I wouldn't tell him just like that.

"If I tell you, will you let me go then?"

He thought about it for a moment and nodded, much to my surprise. Maybe he was only messing with me and didn't really want me though his growing erection told me otherwise.

"We made out. And pleasured ourselves."

He grinned. "That certainly must have looked sexy. I wish I could have seen it." He rubbed my ass cheeks.

"Now let me go. You promised it!" I reminded him and started to wiggle on his lap but he kept me firmly in place.

"I just promised you to let you go. I didn't tell you when."

My face paled when I noticed my mistake. Groaning I leaned my head on his shoulder, accepting my defeat.

Chuckling, Kakuzu pat my back. "Don't worry. I will make you feel pleasure as well." He slipped his hands in between us and rubbed my breasts. His hands were so much rougher than Konan's small ones…

"Kakuzu…" I whined in protest. "Why can't you guys just let me have a relaxing bath without having to fuck me right away?" I asked annoyed. "This bath was a gift from Konan. She said I needed it and I did! I need a break once in a while from the sex. And you weren't supposed to ruin this."

Kakuzu growled. "So I am ruining your perfect bath? You should be more careful what you say, girl." In the next moment my head disappeared underwater again. Struggling I hit his legs, trying to escape his hand that held me in place but he had grabbed my hair tightly. As I was running out of air again, he pulled me back up and I sucked in the saving oxygen, dangling partly over his legs.

"You wanted to enjoy the hot water, didn't you? I am going to help you with that and every time I push you under the surface, I want you to suck my cock."

I looked up at him, my eyes wide and my mouth partly opened. "W-What?" But then I had to close my eyes as I was pushed underwater again. This time though Kakuzu pulled me closer to his body, between his legs, and I felt his partly erected cock rubbing against my face. I knew he just would continue to drown me again and again until I'd give him a blowjob underwater, so I placed my hands on his strong muscular thighs, took his penis into my mouth and started sucking it. As I was running out of air again, I hit his stomach and he pulled me back up. Kakuzu just gave me enough time to get some air into my lungs before he pushed me back underwater. I continued sucking him and stroke his lower part that I wasn't able to get into my mouth, until his hand pulled me up when I signaled him I was about to drown, and the whole thing repeated.

If Kakuzu really wanted me to give him a blowjob this way, it would take like forever and I'd be halfway drowned by then. And then, in my oxygen depraved brain, the thought occurred to me that this might be his way of punishment for me telling him that he was ruining my bath. Why did I always have to make the wrong guys angry?

Kakuzu pulled me over the surface again, his hand still gripping my hair, about to push me back under the water at any second. Weakly I gasped for air and rested my head weakly against his torso. His grip in my hair tightened but before he could make me suck his dick underwater once more, I pressed out a weak "W-Wait…"

Surprisingly he did wait. "I-I'm sorry I said you'd ruin my bath. It's just… I have a limit to how often I can take you guys and sometimes my body needs to rest. I need breaks between the fucks" I explained and looked up at him. He just stared at me blankly but he didn't push me back into the water. Finally he let go of my hair and instead cupped my cheek in his big hand. Leaning down he kissed me, not rough but surprisingly gentle.

"I understand… though you still should be careful what you say around us, especially me." I nodded quickly and he sighed. "I'll be fine if you give me a quick blowjob. Then I'll leave the bath and you can continue to relax. Deal?"

I thought about it and nodded. "But please don't push me back underwater each time." He chuckled and lifted me off his body before getting out of the bath, sitting on the tiles. The water ran down his muscular tanned body, dropping to the floor. He removed some of his wet strands from his face. His legs that he spread were still in the water and his erection was pointing straight to the ceiling. I had to admit that he looked veeery sexy.

I understood what he wanted me to do and stepped between his legs. Kakuzu leaned back and I took his length into my hand, wrapped my fingers around his shaft and started stroking him. Water from my wet hair dripped down on his erection as I leaned closer to touch his tip with my tongue.

Kakuzu moaned and he bucked his hips, wanting me to take more of him into my mouth. I obliged and started to suck him while my hand was still stroking his lower half. I ran my tongue along his length, pressed it on his vein at the bottom of his cock, and sucked him like a lollipop. With my free hand I touched his balls and gently rubbed them, squeezing them slightly.

Kakuzu's loud moans were echoing through the room, bouncing off the tiled walls, ringing in my ears.

Some of my wet pink strands fell in my face but Kakuzu's hand tucked them back behind my ears. He then touched my cheek, caressed it almost lovingly as his body tensed and relaxed at the feeling of pleasure. I removed my hand from his balls and instead moved it up, to his torso. It was still slick from the water and I could feel these wonderful muscles under his stitched skin and they rippled underneath my touches. I traced the stitches with my fingers.

Yes, I had a thing for men with muscles…

Bobbing my head up and down on him I tried to take him into my mouth as much as I could without having to gag. His hand left my cheek and rested on the top of my head. His fingers tangled in my hair, massaging my scalp and I hummed in content. My hum sent vibrations through his cock and Kakuzu groaned, bucking more into me.

I have no idea where that came from but suddenly I started to hum a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was a kid. My heart sank at the thought of my mother. Memories and images of Konoha, my friends and family flooded my mind, memories that I had locked away but the lullaby was the trigger to unlock it.

Without realizing it I had stopped. Growling Kakuzu gripped my hair tighter and bobbed my head up and down his cock. I mumbled a muffled sorry and continued to please him, ignoring that one tear that rolled down my cheek. Right now I had to make Kakuzu come so that he'd leave me alone. I could think about everything else later.

I stroke him harder and playfully nibbled on his flesh before twirling my tongue around him. His moans intensified and I knew he was getting close.

Just a little bit more…

"Sakura… I'm coming…" Kakuzu groaned and just as he said that, I pulled back. Closing my eyes I opened my mouth and his hot seed shot into it, over my chest, my face, my hair. When he was finished I swallowed the part that landed in my mouth and looked down at myself as I was covered in his white semen.

Kakuzu was panting hard, droplets of sweat rolled down his skin, but he looked at me smirking. "Good job, girl." Standing up he grabbed a towel and dried him off. "I will lock the door with a seal and tell Konan to give you some more time before she gets you" he told me as he dressed back up.

Washing his seed off my skin I nodded at him thankfully.

"You were right… the water really was hot and relaxing." Smirking Kakuzu left the bath, leaving me alone.

Sighing I leaned back, still washing my mouth to get his taste out.

Closing my eyes I allowed the image of my mother to appear back in my mind and absently I started humming the lullaby once again. I missed her, and dad, Konoha, my friends…

I wanted to see them so badly, wanted to leave this hideout and the Akatsuki behind like a bad nightmare.

 **"** **Then do it!"** my Inner yelled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I muttered. She face palmed.

 **"** **Sometimes you really are just as stupid as Ino pig… You still have your chakra, dumbass!"**

At first I didn't know what Inner meant. I didn't have my chakra… it was sealed away… But then, when I tried to get access to it, it worked. I was able to summon my chakra!

 **"** **That woman, Konan, she undid the seal for the massage, remember? But she never put the seal back on. You just didn't notice it until now because our chakra level is low due to the massage and the aftereffects of the seal. But we have it, girl! And with the chakra that we stored away in your forehead, we can kick everybody's asses and make it out of here, cha!"**

For a few minutes I just sat there in the bath, wide-eyed, my heartbeat thundering in my ears, and that feeling of hope growing in my chest.

Hope…

I could get out of here…

I had my chakra…

Smiling I leaned back and relaxed into the hot water, humming the old lullaby.

* * *

 **What do you think? Will Sakura get out?  
**

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Escape

**I'm still alive! The update was delayed because university started again, and when I had the urge to write something I concentrated on my big novel. But don't worry, I didn't forget you. It just took me some time to finish this chapter.  
**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **Chapter 16: Escape**

Konan entered the bath fifteen minutes later, as the water was about to turn cold and the foam had disappeared.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked gently. I nodded. She had no idea how ready I was.

Smiling I got out of the bath and dried myself off before putting on my clothes. Now I just had to be careful that Konan or anybody else wouldn't notice her mistake.

"Thank you for the bath, Konan. It was really good." I bowed my head at her politely.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry Kakuzu disturbed you but you definitely look better now. Healthier." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

I would leave this hell…

We walked down some corridors and were on our way to my room when footsteps approached and then Deidara turned around a corner. He grinned when he saw us.

"Finally I found you, hmm" he greeted us but he especially looked at me. I held my breath. Did he notice that my seal was gone? Did he want to spend time with me? What if he would notice it then?

"What do you want, Deidara?" Konan asked coolly.

"Sakura is going to stay in my room for the night" Deidara told her, smirking.

"What? Why?" I asked though I already knew the answer. Everything involved with them had to include sex after all.

The blonde's smirk only widened. "If Uchiha can have you for a whole week, then I can have you for one night." He stepped closer until he was standing directly in front of me and leaned down. "It is going to be a sexy passionate night" he whispered in my ear and brushed his hand over my tight. I should have gotten used to it by now but I still shivered at the touch.

"Come on Sakura, hmm." He took my hand and lead me to his room. "I have to report to Pein-sama first but I join you right away. You can get ready in the meantime and get rid of these clothes." He winked at me and then disappeared. I looked after him and groaned as soon as he was gone.

My heart beat frantically. What if he'd notice? What if he'd seal my chakra back up?

Touching my temples I tried to calm down. Think Sakura, think! I had to distract him so that he wouldn't notice. He wanted to spend the night with me, fine. At some point he would hopefully fall asleep and then I had to sneak out. Until then I just had to keep him from noticing that the seal was gone.

I looked around the room. My eyes roamed over the bed that was big enough for the things Deidara had planned with me, the desk covered with papers and some of his clay sculptures, the clothes and scrolls lying all across the room, the window… Stop! There was a window!

I hurried to it and peeked out. It was maybe five meters above the ground, there was a shrub underneath the window, and the forest was beginning not only fifteen meters away. My heart sped up. Holding my breath I reached for the handle and twisted it. I was able to open the window! It wasn't closed or sealed like Itachi's!

Quickly I closed it again when footsteps approached but they walked past the room.

I looked out of the window eagerly but knew that I had to wait for the perfect opportunity if I didn't want to get caught right away. I had to wait until nightfall, when the other Akatsuki and Deidara would be asleep. Since Deidara was a ninja, he would most likely stir at the slightest movement so I had to make him really tired and get him into a deep sleep. I could try to do this with sex though I had to take care that I wouldn't fall asleep myself.

 **"** **Don't worry, I will keep you awake!"** my Inner told me. **"Even though I somehow hate to leave all those hottis behind but we are not their freaking sex puppet, cha!"**

A smile appeared on my lips while I quickly undressed and lay down on the bed in a hopefully appealing pose, spreading my legs a little and pulling at my nipples to turn them hard. The little girl inside of me fainted a thousand times in embarrassment while I did so but I didn't care anymore. I could get away and if that would mean that I had to endure getting fucked by Deidara until nightfall then so be it.

This would be the last time any of these disgusting perverts was going to touch my body.

* * *

When Deidara opened the door a few minutes later he looked at me with a wide, lustful grin. I smiled at him seductively and pet the spot next to me.

"Do you want to join me, Deidara?"

Smirking he closed and locked the door and stepped closer. "Of course, Sakura-chan." He removed his shirt, showing off his six-pack, and then crawled on the bed next to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply while rubbing my naked body against his. Pushing him on his back I rubbed my hips against his clothed manhood. I kissed my way down his neck to his chest and placed kisses all over his torso, trailing his muscles with my fingers.

Deidara was moaning loudly, bucking into my mouth. Gripping my hair he pulled me closer and guided my head down to his crotch. I pulled his pants and underwear down and wrapped my fingers around his already erected shaft, stroking it for a little while before licking the tip and taking him into my mouth.

Deidara threw his head back in pleasure and I smirked internally even though I was disgusted by having yet antoher dick in my mouth. However, I continued to suck him, bobbed my head up and down his shaft and stroke his lower base while he was thrusting into my mouth.

It didn't take him long until he came moaning loudly. Quickly I swallowed his nasty-tasting load and smiled up at him sweetly. "Did you like it, Deidara-sama?"

Smirking he pulled me closer so that he could kiss me deeply.

"Oh yes, I did, hmm." Deidara lifted me on top of his body and rubbed his penis against my entrance to get hard again while kissing me and groping my breasts. When he was hard, I gripped his erection and slipped it into my wet entrance.

Groaning I kissed his neck and moved my hips up and down while Deidara thrust up into me. Sitting up I started to ride him, bouncing on top of him, watching him with a smile as if I would prefer nothing over fucking him.

Smirking Deidara groped my bouncing breasts and rubbed his thumbs over my nipples before his tongues slid out of his palms and started to lick and nibble at them. The moan that escaped my lips was real this time and I bucked into his hands while slamming my body down on him. Gripping my shoulders Deidara switched our positons so that he was now on top of me and I was lying on my back, staring up at him as he pounded roughly into me, burying his length into my tight, wet hole each time.

Our moans, pants and the slapping of our skin filled the room. Even though I only wanted get him tired in order to escape I couldn't help myself enjoying this.

I screamed in pleasure when Deidara found my sweet spot and hit it straight on.

"Yes! Right there! Hit me right there!" I moaned, bucking my hips into him. Smirking, the blond did just that. His hands were still licking my sensitive nipples that were already hard and dripping with his saliva.

Soon I felt my release coming closer. "Deidara… I'm… I'm com-" My sentence ended in a loud scream as my walls clamped down around him and I came.

Groaning Deidara thrust into me a few more times before spilling his hot load into my womb.

When the orgasm was over, I slumped down on the mattress, panting and sweating. Deidara was trying to catch his breath as well, smirking down at me.

"You are really good at that, hmm." Leaning down he kissed and sucked my neck. I gripped his blond hair and massaged his scalp, titling my head back to give him more access. I moaned softly when he sucked my pulse point.

"I love it when you moan, blossom" he muttered against my skin. His limp penis was still inside me, he didn't pull it out, but I could already feel it getting hard again.

This wasn't over yet.

Deidara ran his hands up and down my body, leaving a trail of saliva as his palm mouths kissed my skin softly, making me shiver in delight. He then leaned up and kissed me deeply, nibbling at my bottom lip to ask for entrance which I granted him. Our tongues met and we battled, until he won and slipped his little muscle into my mouth, exploring it, running it over the insides of my cheeks. I let him do, moaning into the kiss. After a while I picked up the battle and slipped my tongue into his hot mouth, running it along his teeth and flesh.

Suddenly he started to move inside of me again. He was once again hard and thrust in and out of me in a steady, slow pace but soon picked up the pace and pounded into me hardly.

I moaned loudly and Deidara used it to slip his tongue back into my mouth, kissing me while his hands slipped between us to rub my breasts.

"Deidara…" I moaned, bucking into him, my breaths quickening. With a smirk on his lips he kissed every free spot of skin he could reach while slamming his hips into mine. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist to allow him to go even deeper, filling my entire core with his sex. When he hit my sweet spot I dug my nails into his skin, scratching him lightly, making him moan loudly. Quickly my release was approaching.

"Deidara, faster please" I begged and with a grunt he obliged right away. Screaming I threw my head back and he attacked it with his mouth. After a few more thrusts I came over him, moaning his name. I shivered when his hot seed shot into my womb, filling me once again.

This time Deidara pulled out of me and kissed me softly tough I was still panting hard. I was exhausted and my eyes were about to fall close but a pinch in my nipple made me reopen them.

"We aren't finished yet, blossom. I told you I'd have you for the whole night, hmm."

"I don't think I can hold up to that" I muttered weakly but Deidara only smirked.

"Give your best, Sakura." He leaned down to place kisses on my jawline, down my neck, to the valley of my breasts and further down my torso. He kissed his way down, gentle and with passion. As his lips licked my belly button his hands caressed my thighs and I moaned and shivered in anticipation, bucking my hips into him. I was tired, exhausted and just wanted to sleep but I couldn't help but react to his touches and kisses. My body wanted this, no matter how tired my brain was.

Deidara smirked, noticing my reaction, and hovered over my dripping womanhood with his load flowing out. He leaned down and flickered his tongue over my clit. Moaning I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, spreading my legs to give him better access. Quivering in pleasure I bucked my hips into him as he licked my flower.

"Do you still think you can't continue?" Deidara purred and looked up smirking. I glared at him weakly. My body was burning in need.

Chuckling Deidara then switched our positions so that I was once again straddling his waist. Gripping my hips he lined up his erection with me wet entrance. The mixture of his cum and mine flowed out of my pussy and covered my thighs as well as his waist.

"Let's see how much of my cum you can take, hmm" Deidara said just before he lifted me up just to slam me down on his erection. "Ride me" he ordered huskily and I did that.

I slammed my hips down on his length, squeezed him in my tunnels, looked into his bright blue lust filled eyes through my sweaty bangs hanging in my face, propped my hands up on his muscular, sweat covered chest. His hands groped my breasts which were over sensitive by now. But when the two of us were close to release once again he gripped my hips and helped me slamming my body down on him while thrusting up into my core. Moaning loudly we both came after a while and I collapsed on his chest.

Holding on to him, blinking stars danced in my vision for quite some time.

"Please no more… I'm at my limit." I really had to keep myself from using my chakra in order to get some energy back.

Deidara wrapped his strong muscular arms around me, holding me close. I felt his body heat and his beating heart, the quick rise and fall of his chest and the muscles rippling under my touches.

"We are not finished quite yet, hmm" he muttered in my ear and kissed my earlobe. I groaned but couldn't keep him from moving us so that I was now on my fours, my rear facing him.

Deidara rubbed his penis along my wet heat while pushing a finger inside my tighter entrance.

Groaning I clenched my eyes shut and gripped the sheet as his finger entered my ass. He quickly thrust it in and out of me and soon added a second digit to stretch me. I shifted uncomfortably but he held me in place with his free hand.

"You're not getting away from this one." When his cock was hard he pulled his fingers out of my ass and lined his erection up with my tight entrance. Biting my lower lip I tried to relax my muscles as much as I could as he pushed into me with one thrust, moaning loudly while I groaned in pain.

"Shhhh, just relax" Deidara muttered and leaned over to nibble at my shoulder blades. He placed his hand over my clit and his palm-tongue licked it, making me actually moan in slight pleasure while he thrust in and out of my ass.

"Your tight ass feels really good, Sakura." Deidara pounded into me roughly and fast, his balls slapping against my skin. I however concentrated only on the tongue licking and sucking at my clit, bucking into his hand and arching my back in pleasure.

After a while of skin slapping, moaning, groaning, and heavy panting we both came; I into his hand and he into my ass. Before he pulled out, his tongue actually licked off my juice.

Panting heavily I collapsed on the bed, hoping that Deidara finally had enough by now. I couldn't go another round.

Luckily Deidara was just as exhausted as I was and slumped down next to me, his lips pulled into a smirk. His blond hair hung loose around his face and his blue, uncovered eye watched me as his fingers ran through my pink strands.

"See? You can't hate having sex with us that much, judging by how often you came with me." I was even too weak to glare at him properly.

"Shut up" I grumbled.

Laughing he pulled me into his strong arms and I nuzzled into his warm body, resting my head on his chest.

"Good night, Sakura, hmm" Deidara mumbled as his fingers continued running through my hair.

* * *

 **"** **Sakura, wake up."** I was walking around Konoha with Naruto by my side. **"Sakura!"** Why was he screaming at me? And why did his voice sound feminine?

 **"** **Sakura wake the fuck up!"** My mind just got slapped and my eyes snapped open.

I was still lying curled up in Deidara's arms. I was still Akatsuki's captive. I was still miles away from Konoha.

 **"** **Finally you're awake. We have to get out of here now before it's too late"** Inner reminded me.

Silently I thanked her for waking me up. The next problem was Deidara. He had stirred in his light sleep just because I woke up. If I would start moving in his arms he would certainly wake up.

My heart pounded in my ears as I lifted my hand and placed it on Deidara's forehead. Again he stirred but before he could wake up I pushed some of my chakra into his system and knocked him out for good.

I got out of the bed and quickly got dressed before stepping to the window, opening it. Smiling I moved onto the window bench, closed the window behind me and jumped down into the shrub.

My heart pounded loudly in my chest, sending adrenaline rushing through my blood as I ran to the forest line. I didn't activate my chakra yet, afraid that someone might sense it.

The minute I needed to run to the forest seemed to last an eternity but finally I passed the first tree. Letting out a shaky breath of relief I smiled.

I was free.

* * *

 **Question: Does anybody want a SakuraXZetsu lemon?**

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Delicious

**As an apology for making you wait so long here comes a very quick update!**

 **Chapter 17: Delicious**

I activated the seal in my forehead and the chakra flew through my body, strengthening my muscles, making me faster as I dashed from tree to tree, away from this hell.

I was free…

I had to be as far away as possible when Deidara would wake up and notice that I was gone. I couldn't get captured again.

Suddenly my foot got stuck in a root coming out from the branch. I tripped and fell down the tree, crashing hard on the forest floor. The impact pushed the air out of my lunges, I couldn't breathe nor move for a few seconds, stars appeared in my vision.

"Did you really think you could escape that easily?" Despite the pain in my body I lifted myself up with shaking hands. My back and ankle hurt like a bitch. But whoever just had appeared I had to fight him. I wouldn't go back. I would fight!

I yelped when I got pulled back onto the floor. A root had wrapped itself around my good ankle. Other roots moved on their own, tightening around my other ankle, wrists, throat, and chest. Gritting my teeth I fought back, trashed around, cut the veins with my chakra. But no matter how many I cut, new ones were coming and I got weaker and weaker. It appeared like they were draining my chakra.

"Give it up. You won't get out if we don't allow you to. This area is full with traps. From the very beginning you didn't have a chance." As I fought against the roots and veins I caught a glimpse on my attacker. It was Zetsu, the plant man with the venus fly trap around his head. Calmly he stood leaning against a tree, controlling the roots, watching me with a sadistic smirk.

Tears of frustration and anger were about to spill from my eyes as I fought wildly. A vein snatched my wrist which I used to cut the roots and bound it to the ground. It was a desperate, helpless fight.

At the end I was lying on my back on the forest ground. My ankles, wrists and chest were bound by the roots. I couldn't make them budge for an inch without my muscles protesting. Panting hard I noticed that my chakra was almost gone. The roots must have the ability to suck it from me, or maybe it was Zetsu who had used the roots to drain me from my chakra. But even if I would have had my chakra, the roots were strengthened with chakra and my feet and hands were bound. My escape was over.

I wasn't free at all.

I let out a loud scream of frustration, anger and desperation but no-one except for Zetsu and the animals heard me.

"You should have stayed in your bed like a good girl. Now you're only getting punished" the plant man said as he approached me. I glared at him intensely, wishing for him to burn.

He placed a foot on my chest, pushing down until I groaned from pain. My back was still sore from the previous fall. No doubt had he controlled the root that had made me trip.

" **We should get her back and report this to Leader-sama right away"** his black half spoke up. The white side pouted. "Can't we play with her first? **What good does it have? We can't even taste her because she is not to be harmed physically.** But I want to know how she tastes like. Let's lick her and taste her blood." I shivered at their conversation. That didn't sound good.

 **"** **Alright, but let's not take too long.** Okay…"

I trashed around again. "Don't you dare coming any closer, weirdo!" I yelled frantically.

Zetsu actually stopped. "Weirdo? **Don't listen to her."** He smirked down at me. "Let's have some fun now, blossom." He unbuttoned the Akatsuki cloak and shrugged it off his shoulders. Except for the blue pants he was naked underneath though the venus fly trap was still covering him partly.

" **We should separate for this one.** Agreed." With my mouth hanging open I watched as Zetsu kneeled on the ground, placing his arms firmly on the ground and pulled into two different directions. His body actually separated in the middle where his white and black parts met. The venus fly trap had separated from his body as well and retreated partly into the ground, only the top of it was sticking out of the ground.

An extra arm and foot grew out of Zetsu's two separated bodies. I was now faced with two parts of a man and it was creeping me out. Why were there no normal guys in Akatsuki?

I started to wiggle in my restraints as they stepped closer. The white part kneeled on top of me, straddling my waist. Placing his hands right and left to my head he leaned down, sniffing my skin.

"Mhmm she smells delicious." He licked my neck, making me whimper. Tossing and turning I tried to get away from him but to no avail. "She also tastes delicious."

"I am not delicious you creep!" I yelled trying to kick him but the roots only tightened.

 **"** **Are you sure about that?"** I felt the black Zetsu sitting down behind me. Leaning closer he started to lick and nibble at my neck as well while the white part licked his way down my neck but stopped when he was met with the collar of my shirt. Without further ado he ripped the fabric apart to continue licking down my body. He put my partly right breast into his mouth, his razor sharp teeth moving over my sensitive soft flesh, before releasing it.

Black Zetsu who was done with my neck now nibbled on my right shoulder, leaving slight marks from his teeth as he pulled at my flesh, making me hiss in pain. He actually bit down hard enough to draw blood and licked the warm liquid from the wound right away.

 **"** **It's really a waste that we can't eat her"** he casually said, making me shiver. The white part hummed in agreement and I screamed as he bit down on my left nipple, drawing blood as well. Taking it in his mouth he sucked at it.

"You really are complete creeps" I whispered, tears stinging in my eyes.

" **We are only using your body to our pleasure, just like the others did. But if you prefer it their way, then maybe we should take you too."** The white part looked up, smirking evilly.

"Yes, I want to taste her down there."

"No!" I yelled frantically as he pulled my shorts down. I shivered at the sudden coldness of the night and goosebumps covered my skin. The roots loosened a little so that white Zetsu could spread my legs and look at my soft flesh with fascination in his yellow eyes.

I whimpered when his tongue licked over my slit, pressed down on my clit, slipped into my pussy to lick off my juice.

"It tastes really good" he moaned and nibbled at my lips down there.

 **"** **Let me try her as well"** the black part demanded and crawled from behind me next to his other half. Sticking a finger into my hole he moved it inside me for a little bit before pulling it out, licking off my juice.

 **"** **You are right. She is delicious.** I want to taste more of her."

Black Zetsu stood up and moved back behind me. Suddenly the roots around my wrists were gone but before I could do anything Zetsu grabbed them and held them with one of his strong hands behind my back. He pulled me up into a sitting position and sat down behind me.

My breath quickened and I squirmed in his hold but it had no use. Black Zetsu started to nibble on the wound he gave me earlier, drawing blood once again. Placing his hands under my upper thighs he lifted my legs and spread them so that my pussy was right in white Zetsu's view.

Instantly he leaned down and attacked my pussy with his tongue. I couldn't help the moan slipping out of my mouth as my body reacted right away, bucking into Zetsu's mouth. Black Zetsu then reached down and rubbed my clit hard while nibbling at my shoulder and neck, licking the sweat off my skin.

I didn't have goosebumps anymore. My body was hot in desire.

White Zetsu slipped his tongue into my pussy and twirled it around. Every few seconds black Zetsu pushed his fingers into my wet hole and pulled them out to lick my juice off, moaning slightly. If they'd continue like this I would come soon.

" **You like that, don't you, naughty girl?"** black Zetsu growled into my ear before nibbling at my earlobe. White Zetsu chuckled.

"Who knows, maybe she didn't want to escape but did it because she likes to be punished." Black Zetsu's fingers in my pussy brushed that special bundle of nerves and I bucked into him, not even trying to hide my moans.

"There, touch me right there please" I whimpered. The two parts chuckled and black Zetsu obliged, hitting my sweet spot over and over again while white Zetsu licked off the juice that was flowing out my hole.

"Come, naughty girl. Give us more of your tasty, delicious juice" he purred, rubbing my clit.

Panting I leaned into Black Zetsu's muscular bare chest, moving my hips to get his fingers deeper inside me.

Maybe in losing myself into their treatment I tried to forget that my escape plan just had failed and I was still the sex slave of the Akatsuki.

Anyways, I couldn't say I didn't enjoy the fingers hitting my sweet spot, the tongue moving in my pussy, the finger rubbing my clit.

It was too much for me and finally I came, screaming loudly.

Suddenly I was laying on my back on the forest floor, staring up into the darkness, a small stream of moon light hitting my face. The two parts were sitting in between my legs, licking off my juice hungrily. I winced when one of them bit down on my flesh and wiggled uncomfortably when they didn't stop pulling at my flesh with their teeth. Blood mixed with my cum.

I couldn't do anything than lay there and let it happen. The roots had wrapped around my wrists the moment Black Zetsu had let go and so I was caught once again. I gasped in pain when one of them bit my lower lip.

"Don't bite me down there!" I cried out, trying to kick them. "It hurts!"

"But you are so delicious… I don't think Sasori would be that mad if we bite off her labia…"

My face paled at that. "Don't you dare!" Desperately I tried to close my legs but both of them blocked it.

 **"** **We shouldn't take any risks.** But I want to taste her! Come on, just a little bite… Covered in her juice it has to taste incredibly delicious. **True but it's not worth Leader's anger.** Nobody is going to miss her labia… **the others might if they have sex with her. And don't forget that Pein-sama and Madara-sama enjoy fucking her as well.** Fine" white Zetsu gave in sighing. "Let's just clean her."

They continued licking my juice from my pussy.

I gasped for air because I had been holding my breath in fear. Why was Akatsuki full with scary, creepy, weird, disgusting males?!

Finally the two Zetsu stopped as my pussy apparently was cleaned. Standing up black Zetsu walked to where the Venus fly trap was still stuck in the ground while white Zetsu smirked down at me.

"It's too sad that Sasori wants to turn you into one of his puppets. I would have enjoyed eating you." I couldn't say which would be worse: Being turned into one of Sasori's creepy dolls or being eaten by this cannibal plant.

" **Come on, we have to report this incident."** The Zetsu parts kneeled next to each other and grew back together, the extra leg and arm disappearing. Then the fly trap came up and surrounded them once again. Picking up the cloak Zetsu dressed back into it before walking to me.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Yes, Zetsu is creepy but I kinda like him in his creepiness. However, I doubt that he can have sex at all. In the anime white Zetsu was often shown completely naked and there was nothing down there. So I decided to solve it this way, adding his cannibalism.**

 **Next chapter will be quite violent.**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Scream

**Ugh, I know these updates take a while... Blame life that gets into my way. Anyway, here is the promised punishment. Warning: A lot of violence.**

 **Chapter 18: Scream**

Gripping my arm tightly, Zetsu dragged me back into the lion's mouth. I kicked, scratched, bit, but my pathetic attempts to get away only seemed to annoy the plant man and he tightened the grip. I buried my feet into the ground, not wanting to take yet another step, but he just pulled me through the hallways with inhuman strength. After all, he had chakra, I once again had none.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Luck clearly was not on my side today.

Zetsu stopped and we turned around to face Hidan. He had only boxers on but didn't seem to care at all. His pendant hang around his neck and his messy hair indicated that he just had slept. "I was just taking a piss when I sensed you. Do you have night needs, huh Zetsu?" he asked smirking and wiggled his eyebrows. "I never would have thought you'd have sex with that weird plant growing around your head."

"Actually I am about to bring her back into the cells before informing leader. **She just tried to escape** " Zetsu informed the Jashinist whose eyes widened for a second before he grinned mischievously.

"Hey Zetsu, I make you a deal: Let me taking fucking care of the pink haired bitch. I punish her, throw her into the cell when I'm done and inform the shitty leader."

Fearfully I glanced at Zetsu, hoping he would say no. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and weep instead of having to deal with that crazy lunatic.

" **Alright**." My heart dropped. "But do not do any physical harm on her and report to leader afterwards" the plant man reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Hidan replied bored. "Come here, pink whore." Grinning he gripped my arm and dragged me with him.

Hidan threw me into his room. I stumbled and landed on the floor. Shaking in fear I rose to my feet just to watch Hidan locking the door with a grin. He pulled down his boxers and sat down on a chair, taking a bag of crisps in his hands.

"Come on bitch you know what to fucking do… Get rid of these fucking clothes." I was shaking like crazy and felt completely helpless. There was no hope. I would never get out of here.

Slowly I started to strip in front of Hidan. His lust filled eyes roamed hungrily over my body; he was stroking his erected cock with one hand while shoving crisps into his mouth with the other. When I saw that the crisps were Barbeque flavored, it instantly reminded me of Choji and then I had to think of all my other friends in Konoha. Tears gathered in my eyes and I sobbed pathetically while taking off my underwear.

"Stop fucking crying you whore!" Hidan growled and stared at my pink hair at my womanhood. "Fuck, despite of that flat chest of yours you really look better than most whores. Are you hungry bitch? You want some delicious cum?" He cackled but I didn't say anything and just got on my knees in front of him, taking his shaft into my mouth. Hidan groaned in pleasure and gripped my pink hair, making my head bob up and down his member.

"Suck on it bitch… That's so fucking good" he moaned as I licked, sucked and stroke him. He threw his head back and his body shivered in pleasure. Pre-cum leaked out of his tip and I swirled my tongue around it, licking it up.

"Fuck I'm about to cum" he groaned. I took him out of my mouth and finished him by stroking his penis until he shot his load onto my face and over my hand.

Panting heavily, Hidan slumped back in the chair while I wiped his semen from my skin and smeared it on the carpet with a disgusted face.

"Now let's get to the main event, shall we?" he asked and pulled me up by my hair, throwing me on his bed. My heart was beating frantically and my eyes were wide with fear and terror but I didn't do anything. I didn't _dare_ to. I knew I couldn't get away from him but if I'd try to defy him he would only be more violent with me. That's why I stayed completely still as he crawled on top of me, placed his knee in between my legs, rubbed my womanhood with it while attacking my breasts with his hands and sucking my nipples.

Trembling I closed my eyes and thought of Konoha. In my mind I wandered through the streets I knew so well, saw my friends, looked up into the blue sky, stared at the Hokage mountain, met shishou and Shizune at the hospital, went to Team 7's training ground, ate some ramen with Naruto, saw Sasuke standing at the end of the road. I ran towards him but then suddenly Hidan jumped down right in front of me.

"Stop spacing out, dammit!" He slapped my face hard and the slap brought me back into this cold and cruel reality. My cheek stung from his slap. "Fucking bitch! Pay attention to when I'm about to fuck you senseless!"

I cried out when he entered me violently and started to slam into me roughly and without mercy. He kneaded my breasts, sucked on my soft flesh, nibbled at my red nipples. Silent tears streamed down my face and my shoulders shook but I made no sound while he violated me.

"Scream you fucking whore!" he yelled at me angrily while slamming into me. I gasped but pressed my lips shut. "I want to fucking hear you scream!" He slapped me. I stayed silent. He gripped some of my hair and pulled at it. I stayed silent.

"Fuck you bitch!" He pulled out of me and turned me around so that now I was lying on my stomach. "I will fucking make you scream. You will beg me for mercy when I'm done with you." He laughed and then shoved his cock into my ass. I gritted my teeth and buried my head in the blanket but Hidan pulled my head up by my hair.

My whimpers mixed with sobs when he thrust violently in and out of my tight ass, stretching me painfully. Never before had the sound of slapping skin disgusted me so much like in that moment. I hated Hidan. I hated Sasori for bringing me here. I hated this organization. I hated myself for being so weak and failing to stand up to them, failing to flee, failing to fight them, failing to tell them that I didn't want having sex with them.

"I'm fucking close" Hidan moaned and then with a deep thrust he came inside my ass, shooting his load into my tight tunnel. Groaning, he pulled his limp member out. I just stayed lying on the mattress.

"You're such a disobedient whore. I told you to scream not to shut your damn trap. I will punish you for this disobedience." Hidan got off the bed laughing. Weakly I turned my head slightly to watch him remove the carpet from the floor. He was standing in the middle of the room and grabbed a kunai he found on a table. Grinning widely at me he pushed the kunai into his own palm. Blood splashed on the floor and he smeared it with his naked foot. He drew a circle and an upside down triangle with his blood.

"Lord Jashin will judge you, whore! He will hear your pathetic screams while I feel your pain." Hidan cackled and then walked to me. I tried to scoot away but he just grabbed my leg and pulled me back.

"Are we getting afraid, huh? You better should be because you're about to face Lord Jashin!" He yanked my up and pushed me into the circle. "I will enjoy seeing you suffer in your misery, bitch."

He placed a hand on the back of my head and pulled me close to him, pressing his lips on mine. Our bodies touched, his hand slipped between my legs, he moaned into the kiss – and then he bit me. Wincing, I tried to pull away but he didn't let me and instead licked the blood from my bleeding lip. Finally he pulled away. My eyes widened as I stared at his transforming body. His skin color changed into black and white which made him look only freakier and scarier.

"The ritual is ready. Now, are you ready to share your pain with me and face Lord Jashin?" I was sure that he had completely lost his insanity by now. Shaking in horror, I stumbled back but he gripped my upper arm and yanked me back to him. Gripping my ass he lifted me into the air and over his once again erected cock. Groaning he slammed me down on his shaft. I gasped and he moaned loudly while pounding into me, digging his nails into my rear.

"Yeah that's it… Bring it on… Let me feel the pain" he moaned, slamming me hard down on him. I hissed in pain. "That feels fucking good, doesn't it? And it will get better…"

Hidan lifted me off his cock and whirled me around. Grabbing my wrists he bent my upper body and then thrust into my ass. I bit my lip bloody at trying to not give him the satisfaction of a scream.

"Fuck that's better than ecstasy! I should have fucked you like this from the beginning." He pounded into my sour ass violently. I stared down at the ground which was painted with his blood, my pink sweaty bangs hang down into my face and it felt like he was about to break my shoulders by bending them too much backward. Apparently he had the same idea because instead of losing the grip on my wrists, he pulled my arms further backward, bending them to the point of breaking.

"D-Don't…"

Hidan just leaned closer to whisper in my ear: "Give me that scream." His hot breath brushed over my skin before he leaned back and with insane laughter he broke my right arm.

I screamed. Tears dwelled in my eyes which I screw shut.

Hidan laughed in victory and threw me to the floor. Whimpering I clutched my broken arm but then his foot crashed down on it. I screamed even louder.

"That's right, scream for me you filthy bitch!" Through teary eyes I looked up at him and noticed that his right arm seemed broken as well but he didn't seem to mind it at all. I couldn't think of a why however because pain clouded my thinking.

Hidan removed his foot from my broken limp and instead used his feet to make me spread my legs. Smirking like the devil himself he got in between my legs, with a kunai in his hand. Looking into my eyes, he placed the tip of the kunai against my womanhood. I could feel the cold steel against my abused skin. My eyes widened in horror.

"N-No, don't, p-please…"

Hidan's smirk widened and then he cut my womanhood. I screamed again, and screamed even more as he pushed his cock into my pussy, continuing to fuck me.

My back rubbed painfully against the floor and I felt his blood which he had used to create the circle and triangle sticking on my naked skin.

Licking his lips Hidan stared down at me crazily while slamming his hips into mine. With each of his thrusts his length rubbed painfully against the cut he made. With each of his thrusts pain shot through my body. I whimpered, tears ran down my cheeks. In his magenta orbs though there was only pure madness. He leaned down and attacked once again my breasts but this time he not only nibbled at my flesh.

I let out another scream as he bit down on my nipple, drawing blood. Suddenly I felt a cold blade touch my skin. The kunai cut into my flesh. Hot blood flowed out of my wounds and mixed with my sweat.

I whimpered as Hidan's tongue swirled around my wounds and licked the blood up and his teeth ripped at my cut flesh.

"Let's show everyone whose property you are, whore." I let out a bloody scream as the kunai cut deeply into my skin. He carved something into my soft flesh, deep enough for it to leave scars if it wouldn't be healed right away.

I tried to push his hand and the kunai away with my unbroken arm but as an answer he took my wrists, placed them over my head and pushed a kunai through my palms. I screamed my throat dry.

Black dots appeared in my vision but all I could see was red blood.

"Now you look fucking perfect." There was blood everywhere. It covered my body, Hidan's lustful needy hands smeared it all over me, and it dripped down from him. I didn't know why Hidan suddenly had wounds as well but in that situation I couldn't think about it. I could only think about how badly I wanted this agony to stop, how badly I wanted _him_ to stop.

I almost didn't register as he came inside me after a few more thrusts. Moaning loudly and panting heavily Hidan got off me and stood up. There was no trace of pity in his eyes as he stared down at my miserable form.

Without another word he turned around and left.

I was shivering like crazy, the pain took my breath away, tears mixed with my blood, and the metallic smell turned my stomach upside down. I wanted to die. I wanted to close my eyes and never had to open them again. And so I closed them and let myself being dragged down by the blackness, let the unconsciousness take over.

* * *

"Sakura… Sakura… Can you hear me? Sakura!" Groggily I opened my eyes. They were coated with dry tears. I saw blond hair, a blue eye. I smiled and wanted to reach out to touch the face but my arm felt so heavy.

"N-Naruto" I mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here." I just smiled and buried my face into his warm and comforting chest as he lifted me up in his arms and carried me out of this hell.

I must have lost consciousness because when I woke up the next time my savior knocked loudly at a door.

"Danna! Get out there's an emergency, hmm. It's Sakura. You have to heal her." Was he calling Tsunade? Were we at the hospital?

The door opened. I blinked but could only make out red hair. What was Gaara doing here?

"What happened, brat?"

"I don't know! I found her like that in Hidan's room! She's barely conscious, hmm!"

"Go and get Kakuzu and then inform Pein and Madara about this. Hurry!" I was lifted into another pair of arms while figuring out who Naruto should get. Kakuzu… Pein… Madara… Who were those people? Where was I?

I was put down on a cold surface. It made me shiver and I tried to roll into the embryo position but winced as pain shot through my body. A hand grabbed roughly my chin and titled my head upwards. I looked into a face but my vision was so blurred, all I could see was the bright red hair.

"You better hope for your own sake that your body isn't completely damaged yet, doll." And then my vision sharpened for a moment. It wasn't Gaara. It was Sasori. He stared down at me in anger. And then I realized that it wasn't Naruto who had found me but Deidara. And he was on his way to get the two Akatsuki leaders. I hadn't gotten out of this hell. I was still in it.

I screamed. It was a scream of pain, fear, frustration, anger and it was only cut out as Sasori knocked me out.

* * *

 **I know it wasn't what the most of you expected but I hope you liked it nonetheless. I won't abandon this story no matter how long the updates will take. I will continue writing until this story is finished. I promise.  
**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Fall

**Chapter 19: Fall**

My head felt dizzy. My body was heavy. I needed several attempts to open my eyes. It was dark. Cold air hit my skin. I tried to pull my legs closer to my body, but winced at the pain. My body arched from lying on hard material.

Fully opening my eyes, I looked around only to find myself in a dark room. The only light source was a small, barred window over my head. Shifting my weight I could see that I was lying on a bunker bed with a thin, scratchy blanket covering my form. Lifting the blanket up, I gasped at the sight of the bandages wrapped around my body. They were like a trigger to the memories of what happened. I remembered me escaping, Zetsu catching me, Hidan torturing me…

Biting my bottom lip to not cry out in pain, I sat upright and undid the bandages to look at the damage. The wounds were healed though not in such an expert way. I grimaced in disgust as I saw the symbol that Hidan had cut into my skin. It was his Jashin symbol; an upright triangle in a circle. On reflex I placed my palm over the symbol. I wanted it gone. I wasn't his property. I didn't want it to become a scar that would be forever carved in my skin. With grim satisfaction I watched as the chakra surrounded my hand and healed the wound completely until there was not even a scar left.

 **"** **You can use chakra!"** I winced at the loud voice of Inner ringing in my ears.

"Shut up" I grumbled and moved my hand to heal the next wound.

 **"** **You can use chakra!"** Inner repeated.

"So what?" I replied irritated. "I'm a shinobi after all. Ouch!" Inner hit me over the head.

 **"** **Did they fry your brain or what? They sealed your chakra, remember? You got rid of it before you escaped, but they must have forgotten to redo it! They are more stupid than I thought!"** She laughed.

I stopped healing the wound and frowned, staring at the green chakra surrounding my hand. Inner was right. I could use my chakra. However, I didn't believe the Akatsuki just forgot to redo the seal. Not after I almost escaped. My gaze shifted to the wounds. What did they say over and over again? I wasn't supposed to be harmed physically, because Sasori wanted to turn my flawless body into a puppet. What if they let me have my chakra on purpose so that I could heal myself, thus undoing the damage Hidan had done?

I gritted my teeth in anger and clenched my fists. They didn't want their precious toy to be damaged. They wanted me to use up my chakra by healing my wounds before they'd seal it again. However, what else should I do with it? I was too low on chakra to take on Akatsuki and I could feel the powerful seals around my prison cell. They were warned now. They wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Frustrated, I healed the rest of my wounds until my skin was once again flawless and free from scars. Maybe I should not have healed myself as an act of protest, because I didn't want to be their doll. But I didn't want to have Hidan's marks on me either. They would be a constant reminder of what he did to me, of the pain he put me through, of how he humiliated me. Even now I barely managed to push the memories of him back into the darkest corner of my mind.

Sighing, I stood up to walk around the dark room when my foot suddenly made contact with a hard object. Feeling over it, I felt something soft. Clothes, placed on a chair.

Relieved, I took the clothes to the bed under the window and quickly got dressed. I most likely would lose them again soon but I still preferred to walk around clothed.

I just had zipped up my pants when the door opened. Turning around, I frowned when I wasn't greeted with the sight of one of the Akatsuki, but a normal shinobi. Looking at his headband I saw that he was from Rain. What was a Rain shinobi doing here?

"Pain-sama wants to see you" the man informed me and stepped back to let me through. I hesitated for only a second before I walked out of the room and followed him.

It quickly became clear that we weren't in the Akatsuki hideout anymore. The hideout I had been in only had one story but was widely spread underground. This hideout was high as we climbed up a lot of stairs. Maybe it was a tower?

We stopped in front of a door and the man knocked.

"Enter." My stomach twisted as I recognized the voice to be Pain's. Would he punish me now for trying to escape? Wasn't Hidan's torture enough?

"Kami-sama, the girl has awaken" the rain shinobi said after entering the room. I couldn't see anything but his back. Kami-sama, seriously?

"Bring her in." I shivered at hearing Pein's cold, deep voice and the shinobi stepped aside to let me walk past him which I did. Pein was sitting at a table, a stack of documents placed in front of him. Konan was standing next to him.

"Thank you, you can go now. Konan, will you let us alone please?" The woman nodded and she and the shinobi left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving me alone with Pein.

"Come here" he ordered and I walked to him, biting my bottom lip nervously. I had no idea what he wanted as his expression was unreadable and blank like a mask.

"How are you feeling?" As if he cared.

"Good" I lied. I was nervous about what he was planning to do to me, my body was still sore and inside my mind I fought against the memories of Hidan raping me.

"Are the wounds healed?" So I had guessed right. He only left me my chakra so that I could heal myself. Bastard.

I nodded.

"Are there any scars remaining?" I shook my head at his question. "Undress and show me."

Of course it went into this direction. Why couldn't I have a normal conversation with these guys without anything sexual?

I didn't say it out loud though but stripped in front of Pein until I was naked. I didn't even try to cover my not so private areas even though I had the great urge to do so.

"Turn around." I slowly spun in a circle to give him a full view of my once again flawless skin. As I faced him again, he nodded in satisfaction. "Good, you are a truly good medic." He stood up, and to my surprise he cupped my chin in his hand and made me look up at him before he kissed me gently. I shifted my weight uncomfortably but kissed back hesitantly, my stomach fluttering at the feeling of his hot lips pressed against mine. Would he not punish me? I tried to escape after all! Or was this part of a sick mind game? Would he make me loosen up and relax with his kisses and then strike?

"Come, I want to show you something" he said, breaking the kiss and walking to the door. I wanted to grab my clothes but he stopped me: "You don't need those."

So I followed him, naked and blushing, hoping that we wouldn't cross anybody's path.

He guided me to a bare room but there was an opening that led outside. Pain placed an arm around my shoulder and guided me out the entrance and on something that I noticed was supposed to be a tongue that came out of a statue. We were in a high building and underneath us laid Amegakure. The sky was covered by dark clouds and it was cold so that I had to wrap my arms around me to keep me warm. Pain made me go further, until we were almost at the end of the tongue and then we stopped. Carefully I sneaked a peek over the edge. We were several meters up high and I was sure that if I would fall down, with that little chakra left, I would die. I never had a problem with heights but my heartbeat sped up instinctively and I stepped back into the middle of the tongue.

"I thought you might want to breathe in some fresh air" Pein who stood behind me said and kissed my shoulder. "Are you cold?" He wrapped his arms around me and let his hands slide over my stomach. I shivered at his hot, caressing touches but still got goose bumps.

"A little, yes. Can we go inside, please?" I had nothing against breathing fresh air but I was naked, it was cold and I was afraid that someone might see us.

"No. I just have to make you feel warm." And as he pressed his body against my back, tightened his arms around me and attacked my neck with his mouth, I knew that this was what he had wanted all along. He reached between my legs, played with my clit, grabbed my breasts, and rubbed his body against mine.

"N-No, please! Someone might see us."

"So what?" he replied casually. "Let them stare… Hmm the coldness turns your nipples hard" he added and pulled at the little rosy perks. A soft moan escaped my lips and I leaned into his body to get some of his body heat and let him warm me up with hot touches. Soon I moaned louder as he slipped two fingers inside my pussy.

"You definitely have gotten wider but you still seem to be tight. That's good." I crooked my head back to kiss his jaw. I could feel his erection through his pants; his cloak was open in the front. I felt behind me, felt for his crotch and rubbed his erection through his pants, making him moan into my shoulder.

He then spun me around so that I was facing him now. Pulling his pants down he revealed his hard erection and lifted my right leg up. To not loose balance I gripped his shoulders, staring at him with anticipation and lust in my eyes. Stepping even closer to me he pushed his hard erection into my wet pussy, making me moan loudly. I instinctively squeezed him as he entered.

"The others worked you good" he groaned as he started to pound into me.

I was shivering though I didn't know if it was from the chilly breeze or from pleasure, probably from both. He trailed kisses up and down my neck, squeezed my ass, caressed my thighs. "Are you still cold?"

"No" I moaned loudly as I pressed my heated body into his.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, slowing down and almost stopping, teasing me. I whined in protest.

"No I want you to fuck me hard!" I shouted before I remembered where we were and blushed deeply. He only chuckled and picked up his pace, going faster than before. I thrust my hips into his, meeting his poundings.

"Are you enjoying being fucked by me?" He trailed his tongue over my lips. I whimpered and nodded before I opened my mouth to battle his tongue with mine.

We panted heavily as our skins slapped with each thrust. Pain then lifted my leg up a little more to get a better angle and hit directly my G-spot. I screamed in pleasure.

"Right there, fuck me there!" He did so and my mind turned dizzy as he hit that spot repeatedly.

"I'm coming!" I moaned, and my walls tightened around him.

"Cum over my hard cock, Sakura" he growled and hit my spot again. It was too much and I spilled my juice over him.

Pain slowed down and pulled out but his penis was still hard as he didn't come yet. "Get on your knees."

I knew what to do. So I kneeled down and grabbed the lower part of his penis while taking the rest of it in my mouth. I tasted myself on him as he was covered in my juice. It was interesting though a little weird to lick my own scent off him but I did so like the good girl I was and sucked him off, giving him a nice blowjob. I twirled my tongue around his shaft, covered it in my spit, pumping his lower shaft and humming.

Pain moaned loudly and grabbed my hair, pulling me closer to his crotch.

"I want you to take me deep in your mouth and swallow everything." I nodded and slipped my mouth over his member as far as I could as he came and shot his loud into my throat. I took it all and swallowed it after he pulled his limp cock out. Pain wiped away a little cum that had slipped out of my mouth and I licked it off his finger. He smiled down at me, satisfied.

"You can stay out here for a little while" he said and then took the cloak off his shoulders to wrap it around my body. It was comfortably warm and I pulled it tightly around me.

I watched him walk back into the building but stayed seated on the tongue.

I was in a daze-like state as I stared dully into the grey sky, still panting. When the aftereffects of the orgasm faded, realization slowly dawned into my mind. What did just happen? Why? Why did I let him touch me? I should have tried to push him off the tongue! Instead I responded to his touches and…and… Why did I become so willingly?

I knew the answer, and it shocked me. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed fucking Pain. And he was not the only one, I realized. I enjoyed being touched by them. I enjoyed being close to them. I enjoyed being fucked by them. It wasn't love, but it was pure sexual desire. It seems like my body wanted to make up for all the lost time, for the years I didn't show any interest in sex.

I wasn't a virgin anymore, nor by mind nor by body. I wasn't a rape victim, because for it being rape I enjoyed it too much. I willingly had sex with my enemies and kidnappers.

I was a slut.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I realized what I had tried to deny for so long now. I clutched the fabric of the cloak, Pain's cloak, in my hands. It smelled like him, smelled masculine and I wanted to bury my nose in it and inhale that scent deeply.

Disgusted by myself I grabbed the cloak and threw it away, watching as it sailed to the ground. I was trembling, but not from coldness. Why have I even tried to escape? What would I have done if I managed to get back home to the Leaf? I was a disgrace. I couldn't face Tsunade, or Naruto, or Kakashi, or Ino, not after what I've done. I slept with the enemy, moaning like crazy like the whore I was. They would hate me if they knew the truth. Things would never be the same. Maybe they would even lock me away in prison because they thought I joined the side of Akatsuki…

I was a disgrace. A slut. A whore. I didn't deserve a happy life back in Konoha. Tears freely fell from my eyes and mixed with the few rain drops falling from the sky. I looked after them, watched them fall and splash on the street and houses underneath.

And suddenly, a thought hit me. There was only one way to escape this, something that I should have done right in the beginning. I would never make it to Konoha, I now knew that. But I could escape them in another way, could escape their temptations, their touches, the sex… I no longer would be their puppet. Sasori couldn't turn my corpse into a puppet.

With a grim expression, I stood up. The wind had picked up and blew through my hair, my skin was covered by goose bumps but I didn't care. My toes curled around the edge of the tongue as I stared down into the abyss. I took a deep breath of the cold air. I closed my eyes. I took a step forward, into the air, and shifted my body weight forward. The foot that was still placed on the tongue slowly lost balance.

I fell.

* * *

 **I hope that was unexpected for you guys :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Please me

**Chapter 20: Please me**

I fell.

But then my fall was interrupted, and it wasn't because I crashed onto the ground in a bloody pulp. Something gripped my wrist and pulled me swiftly back on the tongue.

Wide-eyed and shaking like a leaf, I stared at Pain who was still holding my wrist in a tight grip. His eyes were narrowed.

"Why did you just try to kill yourself?" I winced at his cold, harsh tone. He glared at me with is ringed eyes and I had to look away. Tears had gathered in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. My body was trembling in shock.

Why? I had been ready to die… I WANTED to die! Why did everything go wrong ever since my fight with Sasori? First I had failed to escape and now I haven't even managed to kill myself. More tears dwelled up in my eyes; tears of frustration, hopelessness, and anger.

"Answer me, Sakura!" Pain grabbed my chin and made me look back at him. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" Was he seriously asking me this? Was he seriously asking me why I had tried to end my life? I felt like laughing out loud.

Instead, I ripped my chin away from his cold fingers. "Are you seriously asking me why I tried to jump into my death?! You kidnapped me, forced me to heal Itachi, raped me, and used my inexperience to make me like it!" In the end I was nearly screaming at him, with fury in my jade eyes. "You are my enemies! You took me away from my home, my friends, my family! You play with me and there is nothing for me to look forward to than death!" In my anger I gathered some of my chakra into my fist and punched his chest. Due to lack of chakra it wasn't that strong, but strong enough to make him skid back. His face remained expressionless while I was breathing hard with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm done with being your play doll" I whispered and turned around to jump off the tongue. Just when my right foot was about to jump off, strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, hitting the arm that kept me from falling and kicking at Pain. I hit his legs but he didn't even flinch, which only increased my fury.

"You won't kill yourself" he told me coldly.

"Shut up! I'm done with this! I'm done you using my body! I won't let you do this to me any longer! I'm sick of feeling like I want you to rape me! I'm sick of feeling like this for my enemies! I won't let you win! I won't let Sasori change me into a puppet! You hear me?!" By now I was yelling so loudly that the whole town must hear me but Pain only tightened his hold around my waist. I struggled, kicked and punched him, tried to break free, tried to reach the salvaging edge while screaming profanities and curses at him. Summoning my last bit of chakra I tried to kick him in the balls but ended up kicking his thigh instead. Like before, he didn't even flinch.

Through the veil of tears I barely noticed Pain dragging me back inside and through the door, away from my chance to end all this.

"NO! Let me go! Let me kill myself! I don't want this anymore! I can't take it anymore!" Unfazed, Pain pushed me into a room and locked the door after releasing me. I stumbled away, looked around frantically. There were no windows, no exit except for the door which was locked.

"Dammit! Let me out of here! Pain!" I yelled and banged my fists against the door. I scratched it, slammed my head against it, kicked it, but it wouldn't even budge which only frustrated me more. Tears fell freely from my eyes by now, and my punches became weaker and weaker until I only scratched the material of the door lightly. Sobbing and crying, I slid down onto the ground and curled up into a ball, crying my heart out.

* * *

Madara looked up as Pain entered his room. Even though the Rinnegan wielder did his best to put up a blank face, the Uchiha knew that something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"Sakura" Pain just said and halted in front of Madara's desk, leaning against its corner. "She just tried to kill herself."

The Uchiha's black eyes widened but before he could ask, Pain continued: "I had sex with her and she clearly enjoyed it. Afterwards I left her on the tower's tongue so that she could breathe some fresh air. When I returned, she was about to step over the edge. Luckily I have arrived just in time to pull her back."

"Hn. Did she say anything?"

"Yes, she freaked out, hit my chest and struggled to jump off the tongue, screaming that she doesn't want this anymore, that she doesn't want to be our sex toy any longer and that we should stop playing with her body." Pain sighed. "It was clear that sooner or later this would happen and that she wouldn't take it anymore at some point. Honestly I am surprised that she lasted this long."

Madara nodded and looked at the other leader. "You know what this means, don't you? What we discussed?" They had to kill her because she became too much of a risk for them. Her first attempt of trying to run should actually have been the line, they should have killed her back then but nobody was fond of losing her just yet. And to be honest Pain didn't want to kill her yet either.

"Ever since we gave the organization a sex toy they can use freely, everything runs more smoothly. The members have started to complete their missions faster, better, and they don't try to kill each other that often anymore." Madara couldn't deny this as he himself felt the benefits of having a personal plaything. Fucking her removed the stress and tension he was under.

"So what? When she doesn't take the fucking anymore and we can't pleasure her enough to make her stay willingly, she becomes a risk for the organization. She is smart and apparently willing to end her life. But her smashed corpse will only bring us problems with Sasori and to be honest I don't have the time to deal with the puppeteer right now. We can get another girl for the men, just like we replaced Sayo with Sakura."

Pein went quiet but gazed at Madara from the corners of his ringed eyes. "There might be another way… if you are willing to do it."

* * *

I didn't know how much time had passed when the door opened again. Surprisingly, when I looked up it was once again the Rain shinobi who stood there.

"Madara-sama wishes to see you." Madara? Why not Pain? I had a bad feeling about this, I didn't want to face the powerful Uchiha, but what could I do against it? The rain shinobi could simply just drag me to Madara because of my weak state.

Deciding that I at least wanted to have a little bit of my dignity left, I stood up on shaking legs and wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks. The ninja didn't say a further word, didn't even look down at my naked body, and just turned around. I followed him silently until he stopped in front of a door, knocked, and opened to wave me in. I took a deep, shaky breath, and entered.

Madara was sitting on his bed, holding a glass filled with wine in his hand. He was only dressed in a dark red robe, a candle was lit on the desk and when he looked up his deep black eyes met mine and bore into my soul.

Gulping down my nervousness I crossed my hands in front of my body.

"The girl, as you requested, Lord Madara." The Uchiha nodded without leaving me out of his deadly but yet so beautiful eyes.

"You are dismissed." The door closed behind me. I was trapped.

"Sakura, come here and sit down next to me." His voice was like a command and I obliged without a second thought. My eyes still stared into his as my feet moved on their own. They walked me to the bed and before I knew it I was sitting next to him.

"I heard from Pain what you tried to do" Madara said and finally his eyes left mine to stare at the glass in his hands before he took a sip. "Will you try to do it again?" He looked at me again.

I thought about lying into his face, about telling him that I wouldn't do it again so that he would lower his guard. But I couldn't. Something in his eyes made me tell the truth.

"Yes, I would." Madara sighed and placed the empty glass away.

"I see… I guess there is no other choice then." I winced when he looked at me again. His eyes were no longer black but blood red with his black Sharingan. But it wasn't the usual tomoe pattern, this one was different. It was his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You will learn your place, girl. Now, please me."

Without breaking eye contact I moved to straddle his waist and pushed his robe off his shoulders, thus freeing his naked upper body. I moved my fingers up and down his torso, traced his muscles, traced his abs…

Why was I doing this? I didn't want this. I didn't want to please him. I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to end my life. I wanted to laugh in their faces. But that voice which was telling me all this turned lower and lower.

Madara had such a gorgeous body. His steel hard muscles rippling under my touch, his flat stomach, his perfect six-pack, his long black hair reaching to his waist, and his beautiful magnificent eyes I stared into. I got lost in them. They were so perfect. HE was perfect.

"Sakura, please me" he repeated with his dark, sexy, husky voice. Damn, he was attractive. I never wanted to be away from him. If I fulfilled his wish and pleased him, would he allow me to stay by his side forever?

No! What was I thinking?! Confused, I stopped in slipping my hands down his hips. I didn't want this. I was here because Pain had stopped me in trying to kill myself. I had to get away from Madara. I managed to break the eye contact and looked around the room frantically. He must keep a sharp object around; a kunai, a scissor, a knife… My eyes fell on the wine glass. That would do.

"Sakura." My head snapped back, and his red eyes bore into my soul. "Please me." His voice thundered inside my head. Please him… Yes, I wanted to please him. I wanted to please my master.

Moving back, I fully freed him from the robe and wrapped my fingers around his length, slowly starting to stroke it.

I should break it, bite down on it, and crush his balls…

Why was I thinking this? Madara-sama was my master; I had to do what he wanted me to do. No, I WANTED to do what he wanted me to do. I wanted to please him. I wanted to satisfy him. I wanted HIM.

Leaning down, I started licking along his length. Madara-sama tangled his fingers in my hair and massaged my scalp as he became hard.

I loved him. I loved it when he was making love to me. I never wanted to be away from him.

"Sakura, please me." I smiled as I looked up at him with adoration in my eyes.

"Yes, master Madara."

* * *

 **This chapter was quite short, I know, but I wanted to end it here. In case it was unclear: Madara is now controlling her mind with his Sharingan and makes her please him. She is about to become truly their doll.**

 **Next chapter will include MadaraXSakura and maybe PainXSakura**


	21. Chapter 21: Master

**This chapter contains only smut, so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21: Master**

I licked along his shaft, twirled my tongue around it, and sucked lightly at his tip, before I took him into my mouth the best I could. Humming softly I sucked him while bobbing my head up and down his length, stroking the part that wasn't in my mouth. I smiled happily when Madara-sama let out a pleasure filled moan and bucked into my mouth. He liked it! I was pleasing him! I was happy that I was doing it right and sucked him harder, licking off the pre cum that spilled out of his tip. With my free hand I reached between my legs and rubbed my clit, pleasing myself.

Suddenly though, master Madara pulled my head away. "That's enough foreplay. Ride me." I nodded with sparkling eyes and moved right away to straddle his waist. My master gripped my hips and lifted me over his erection. My breath hitched in my throat as I slid him inside me. He was so big! We both moaned at the pure pleasure of it. I loved feeling Madara-sama's cock inside me as he was so thick and long, filling me out completely.

Madara-sama started to thrust in and out of me right away in a rough, quick pace but I didn't mind the roughness. Moaning loudly, I moved my hips to meet his powerful thrusts. I placed my hands on his muscular chest to hold myself up as I rode him wildly, moaning loudly.

"Do you like that, Sakura?"

I nodded frantically. "Yes, master! I love it! I love riding you!" He soon found my sweet spot and I cried out in pleasure, throwing my head back. He attacked my breasts with his mouth, sucked and licked at one of my nipples while playing with the other one. Just watching him aroused me greatly, and I tangled my fingers in his beautiful, wild hair to pull him even closer.

"Don't stop, master, please don't stop. Fuck me hard!" He obliged and sped up his thrusts even more. When he hit my sweet spot dead on, I screamed in pure pleasure and I slammed my body down on his cock even harder. "Hit me right there, please!" He did so and I felt my release getting closer quickly.

"I'm… I'm close. May I come, master?"

Madara-sama pulled away from my breasts to kiss me deeply. I instantly kissed him back just as deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Yes, you may" he muttered into my ear and it sent a shiver down my spine. He pounded into me hard, skin slapped against skin, there was barely enough space between our chests to let my small breasts jiggle, and I kissed his lips wildly, his neck, his cheek, his chest, every free spot of his sweat covered skin that I could reach.

"I'm coming, I'm-" It ended in my loud scream as my juice covered his hard cock, my walls clenching down around him. I dig my nails into his shoulder, arching into him. My womb was filled with warmth when master shot his load into me, groaning loudly.

When my orgasm faded, I slumped down on his chest, panting hard but truly happy. I was almost purring in content as I snuggled into his chest, licking the sweat off his skin.

Madara-sama ran his fingers through my pink hair. "What am I to you, Sakura?"

Surprised I looked up at him. "You are my master of course. And I love you" I admitted shyly, blushing lightly. Master Madara smirked. "Would you like to please your master once more?"

My eyes brightened and the exhaustion was forgotten right away. "Yes! I want to please you over and over again, master!"

Madara-sama chuckled and pulled out of me, making both of us moan. "Get on your hands and knees. Show me that wonderful ass you've got."

I nodded and got off him only to turn around, stretching my ass out to him. Laying my torso down, I reached behind my body to spread my ass cheeks apart.

"Do you like what you see?" I purred as I felt him moving closer.

"Yes, I do." I moaned when suddenly his tongue licked over my small hole. "Madara-sama…"

He grunted and continued to lick, wetting my quivering little hole. Moaning loudly I forced my body to stay still though my hands spreading my cheeks apart were trembling.

He pushed two fingers at once into my anus once my hole was wet. I moaned at feeling his strong, wide fingers move in and out of me, stretching me, twirling around. I started to slowly move my hips in order to push them in deeper. With his free hand, master Madara spanked my rear a couple of times, and the mix of pain and pleasure made me moan even louder.

"Master, I need you now, please!" I whined. I wanted my master to fill me completely out.

"How bad do you want me, Sakura?" Madara-sama asked and spanked me again.

"Very, VERY bad, master" I answered. "Please fill my little hole out and fuck me hard and rough."

Those words were all he needed. He grabbed my ass cheeks and only a moment later I felt his once again hard erection touch my entrance before he thrust inside me.

Moaning, I bucked back into him and moved my hips the moment he started to thrust in and out of me.

"Your ass is so nice and tight, my dear pet. You feel very good around me." I smiled brightly at his compliment and lifted my body up in order to kiss him over my shoulder.

"And you feel very good inside me, master. You fill me out so well" I told him. He smirked and pounded into me harder. Our skins met with each of his thrusts, his balls slapped against my ass cheeks and his nails dug hard into my rear. Holding my trembling body up with one arm I rubbed my clit before pushing three fingers into me, moaning as they were instantly surrounded by my juice and his sperm from our previous orgasms. Madara-sama sped up his thrusts soon and I knew he was getting close; so was I.

"Master, come inside my ass. Fill me with your cum" I moaned and rubbed my clit harder. My master groaned and buried his length deep inside my ass as he came, moaning loudly. At the same time I came over my fingers, my walls clenching down on him.

Exhausted and drained I slumped down on the mattress, panting hard into the clean sheets that smelled like him. Madara-sama lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. "You did very well."

I smiled up at him. "Did I please you?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you did my pet."

I closed my eyes in satisfaction but Madara hit my cheek lightly. "Don't sleep yet, only rest. Pain wants to see you later."

I looked up at him surprised. "He does? Why?"

"Don't you remember?" Madara-sama asked and touched my strands. My face paled when I remembered what I did only hours ago, or rather what I tried to do. I had tried to kill myself… I still didn't know why I had done such a stupid thing.

"I'm sorry, Madara-sama" I muttered, burying my face into his chest as tears dwelled up in my eyes. "I'm sorry I did that." Master soothed me softly, petting my head.

"You will clear that with Pain. For now you should rest a little." Sobbing, I nodded and curled up into his side but I couldn't chase away the worry.

* * *

About one hour later, master Madara opened the door and together we walked into Pain-sama's office. The ginger haired leader was sitting at his desk and looked up. His eyes landed on me but I looked down at my crossed hands. It didn't bother me at all that I was naked. I was only nervous because I feared his reaction. After all I tried to kill myself in front of his eyes.

"Did it work?" Pain-sama asked and I glanced up, seeing the two powerful leaders exchange gazes.

Madara-sama smirked. "See for yourself." With that, he touched my shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I was still looking down at my crossed hands.

"Sakura, come here." His sharp voice made me wince and I looked up at master. Slowly I stepped in front of his desk. Please don't be angry, don't be angry, don't be angry; I repeated in my mind like a mantra.

"Did you come here to tell me something?"

"H-Hai… I-I'm sorry I tried to kill myself. I don't even know why I did that."

"Do you not like the way we treat you? Do you want to get away?" Pain-sama asked me. He probably tried to find out why I had done such a stupid thing but even though I didn't know the reason myself I knew this was definitely not it, so I shook my head.

"Of course not! Why would I? All of you treat me so nicely and you please me and gave me a home… I don't want to leave you!" Would he send me away now? My heart clenched in fear just at the thought of being away from my masters.

"What do you think of me?" master Pain continued to ask me. What kind of question was that? But I still answered him truthfully.

"You are of course my master. I respect you and want to make you happy."

Pain-sama went quiet for a while and it left me uneasy. Did I say something wrong? Was it not enough?

"Would you like to show me just how much you love me?" he asked softly. My eyes widened and I smiled brightly.

"O-Of course!" He was giving me a second chance! I removed my arms from in front of my body to show him what was his. "What do you want me to do?" I would do anything to make him happy. Give him a blowjob, ride him, spread my legs for him, take him anal… Or all things together. I didn't care as long as I could show him just how sorry I was for trying to kill myself.

Pain-sama chuckled and it eased my heart. "I have to take care of some paperwork first but then I will take care of you, Sakura. Until then you may wait on the couch."

Smiling, I bowed at him. "Thank you, master." Turning around I walked over to the leather couch and lay down on my side, staring at him with a soft smile on my lips. He was so hot, and handsome, and strong, and kind, and gentle… I never wanted to leave him.

I watched Pain-sama doing same paper work, writing letters, signing some documents, filing up papers. While doing so I remembered when master Madara pleased me while dictating that letter. I had enjoyed it so much… Maybe I should ask him to repeat it. I smiled softly at the thought of doing it on master Pain's office desk, but then again he had so many important notes and papers on it and I didn't want to destroy his work only because I was horny. I cuddled more into the couch, still feeling the aftereffects of master Madara's activities though of course that wouldn't stop me from pleasing master Pain the best I could.

A movement in the corner of my eyes made me look up. I smiled brightly and rubbed my legs eagerly as Pain stood up from his desk, removed his cloak and came walking to me.

"Are you finished with your paper work, master?" I asked and lay down on my back, spreading my legs. Pain-sama smirked and pulled his shirt over his head before unzipping his pants, removing them along with his boxers. My breath hitched in my throat. I have seen him naked before, but I was still mesmerized by how good-looking he was. Licking my lips I watched him get onto the couch and I spread my legs wider so that he could crawl on top of me.

"I am not finished yet" he answered, "but I couldn't stand the sight of you lying naked on my couch."

Giggling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him deeply.

Pain-sama kissed me back just as deeply. His strong hands ran up and down my body and I bucked into them as they brushed lightly, almost teasingly, my breasts before travelling down my stomach. My breathing quickened and I kissed him wildly. When he nibbled on my bottom lip I opened my mouth to meet his tongue, and he wrapped his little muscle around mine as we battled each other. I moaned into the kiss when his thumbs touched my nipples and master used it to slip his tongue into my mouth, exploring it. Closing my eyes I enjoyed the feeling of his tongue in my mouth and let him explore as I touched his back and let my hands wander up and down his spine, making him shiver lightly.

Pain-sama pulled away from the kiss soon to trail his kisses to my neck, sucking and licking my pulse point before his kisses travelled down to the valley of my breasts. He licked each nipple and then placed open-mouth kisses all over my stomach, licked my navel, and his hands ran up and down my thighs. My heart pounded in my chest as he reached my hips and his head disappeared between my legs as he licked and sucked on my clit. Moaning loudly I arched my hips into him, even more when he pushed two fingers into me, scissoring my still tight tunnel.

"Master!" I moaned out and gripped his spiky orange hair, pulling him closer to my flower.

"You are already so wet, Sakura" Pain purred, licking along my slit.

"You… You make me so wet" I responded.

Pain soon pulled his fingers out and hovered back over me, his erection rubbing against my womanhood. "Sakura, what am I to you?"

I looked up at him with lust filled eyes. "You are my master, Pain-sama." Master smirked and then thrust into me, making me scream in pleasure.

"You love being filled by my cock, don't you?" Pain-sama purred into my ear, nibbling at my earlobe. I whimpered and nodded.

"Y-Yes, you fill me out greatly. Please, pound into me hard and fast, master." He chuckled and sucked at my neck; at the same time he started to roughly fuck me. It was heaven. To feel his body pressed against mine, to feel him enter me with every powerful thrust, to hear his moans, to feel his tongue lick over my sweaty skin… I never wanted this to end. I never wanted to be away from them, from my masters.

"Who are your masters, Sakura?" Master Pain asked and I screamed when he hit my sweet spot, scratching his back.

"The Akatsuki are, master" I answered with a moan.

"Will you ever leave us?" In my pleasure filled mind I didn't ask myself why he was asking me all this, but I currently was on cloud nine and only wanted to come with him, so I went along with it.

"No, of course not master. I want to stay with you forever" I whimpered, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him deeper inside me.

"Will you ever try to kill yourself again?" I shook my head frantically.

"I'm so sorry I tried it, master."

"Is there any place you rather want to be or people you rather want to be with?"

Again I shook my head. "N-No, Akatsuki is my home, you're my lovers, you're my masters. I never want to leave your side." I looked into his eyes so that he could see that I was not lying.

Pain smiled and kissed me deeply. "Good girl. Would you like to have your reward now?" I nodded frantically, my eyes glazed from pleasure.

"Yes, please. Fill me with your cum, master."

Master grunted and sped up his pace, hitting my sweet spot with each of his thrusts. I screamed and moaned loudly, clawing his back and tightening my shaking legs around him. With a scream of his name I came and moaned when Pain-sama came a few thrusts later, filling me with his wonderful cum.

My chest fell and rose quickly as I slumped back onto the couch, catching my breath. Master Pain moved my sweaty bangs out of my face and smiled down at me before he kissed me lightly.

"Good work, slave of the Akatsuki."

* * *

 **Yes, Sakura is completely controlled by Akatsuki now. I hope the Madara and Pain fans are satisfied now.  
**

 **Please review!**


End file.
